Because I'm Not Perfect
by chryssans289
Summary: [COMPLETE] Tidak perlu sebuah kesempurnaan untuk membuatku jatuh padamu.-SEHUN. HUNHAN is here! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!

BOYXBOY (if U don't like, better you don't read my own story)

Cerita alay/lenjeh/alur pasaran/bahasa masih acak-acakan.

Typos tak bisa dihindari.

Note: disini umur Luhan dan Sehun dibalik, Sehun menjadi yang lebih tua sedangkan Luhan sebaliknya. Keep on my rules, if U don't like, just don't read.

.

.

Terkadang mencintai itu sakit, bahkan lebih sakit dari saat kita tergores pisau sekalipun. Luka goresan yang ada di tubuhmu bisa mengering dan sembuh seiring berjalannya waktu, tetapi luka hati yang di sebabkan oleh cinta tak akan mudah kau sembuhkan begitu saja. Fakta, bahwa cinta itu menyakitkan. Tapi, bukankah tidak semua cinta itu sakit? Di setiap penderitaan pasti ada kebahagiaan, tak jarang sebuah cinta yang sempurna itu harus di dapatkan melalui perjuangan yang panjang. Harus tersakiti dahulu, terjatuh, bangkit lagi, lalu terjatuh lagi. Namun jika kau tidak menyerah akan semua itu, yakinlah jika pada akhirnya kebahagiaanlah yang akan kau dapatkan.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata tengah berbicara serius dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya di sebuah cafetaria yang dekat dengan sebuah rumah sakit, sebut saja dia Xi Yi Fan atau lebih akrab di sapa Kris. Kini ia tengah berbincang dengan seseorang yang tampak mengenakan jas dokter dengan name tag "David Kim".

"Apa sudah tidak apa-apa kalau aku membawanya kembali ke Korea?"

"Tentu saja Kris, adikmu sudah bisa melakukan rawat jalan di Korea, disana peralatannya juga tidak kalah canggih, dan aku pikir kau sudah bosan di Amerika selama 10 tahun untuk menemani adikmu itu, hahahaha~" tawa renyah dari pemuda tampan campuran Amerika-Korea itu tampak menggema di seluruh kafetaria, membuat orang lain yang sedang makan siang di sana menoleh heran ke arah dua orang tersebut.

"Tapi aku takut kalau dia tidak bisa sembuh total." Kris menunduk dalam, memainkan cangkir berisi kopi hitam miliknya yang tinggal setengah.

"Hai man!" David menepuk pundak Kris pelan "Kau jangan ragu begitu, aku yakin dia bisa sembuh di sana, dengan perawatan yang teratur pasti dia bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi" lanjutnya mencoba memberi semangat

"Yeah, aku harap begitu. Kau tahu? sejak Luhan mengalami kecelakaan 10 tahun yang lalu, dia bagaikan kehilangan sinarnya, selalu murung dan sangat jarang tersenyum, di tambah lagi penyakit yang memang sudah di bawanya dari lahir, itu membuatnya semakin membenci hidupnya sendiri. Aku bahkan hampir jantungan saat melihat dia pernah mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menggores nadinya sendiri. Ugh, anak itu serasa ingin membuatku mati perlahan."

"Ck, kau sangat berlebihan dalam bercerita tuan Xi." David terkekeh kecil.

"Hei! Tapi itu kenyataannya." Kris menatap tajam ke arah orang yang sudah menjadi sahabat karibnya itu sejak dia masih berumur 15 tahun.

"Arasseo, arasseo, kau ini, padahal sudah berumur 28 tahun, tapi masih saja bersikap seperti bocah berumur 12 tahun."

"Terserah!"

"Calm down Dragon, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Baiklah, ku rasa aku dapat panggilan, sebaiknya kau bicarakan ini dengan Luhan. Jika dia setuju, aku akan membantumu mengurus segala keperluannya. Aku punya teman yang sangat handal, dia dokter yang ahli dalam bidangnya."

"Thanks David, kau memang sahabat terbaikku, entah aku harus bagaimana agar bisa membalas semua jasamu."

David bangkit dari duduknya, lalu kembali menepuk pundak Kris "Tidak usah sungkan, bukankah sebagai sahabat harus saling membantu? Baiklah Kris, aku harus pergi sekarang, temuilah adikmu itu"

"Hm, baiklah." Kris membalas senyuman David saat pria itu telah berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kris, setelah kepergian David, Kris segera menuju ke dalam gedung rumah sakit. Berniat melihat adiknya yang di rawat di lantai 3 gedung rumah sakit tersebut.

"Oh, hai hyung" seorang namja imut yang tengah bermain dengan bonekanya tersenyum cerah ketika melihat hyungnya―Kris―tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang rumah sakit yang di tempati Luhan, tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap lembut surai coklat adiknya.

"Hai Lu, apa kabarmu hari ini?"

"Um, sangat baik hyung, oh ya, hyung tau tidak, tadi aku baru saja berkenalan dengan seorang gadis cilik, namanya Irene. dia cantik dan manis, tapi sayang dia menderita penyakit kanker hati." Luhan mengubah nada suaranya menjadi sedikit rendah dan terkesan murung.

"Jinjayo?" Kris berlagak antusias, "Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Aniyo, mana mungkin aku menyukai seorang gadis kecil berumur 9 tahun, aku ini sudah 17 tahun hyung!"

"Ah, bagiku kau masih sama seperti Luhan yang dulu, Luhan yang imut dan polos."

"Hyung! Aku sudah besar tau!"

"Ne ne ne, hyung minta maaf, ekhem, baiklah Lu, ada yang ingin hyung bicarakan denganmu." Nada suara Kris mulai terdengar serius

"Apa itu?"

"Kita akan pindah ke Korea untuk melanjutkan pengobatanmu di sana"

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kau sudah bisa menjalani rawat jalan di sana Lu"

"Tapi hyung, aku tidak mau ke sana, kenapa tidak di sini saja, bukankah di sini alatnya lebih canggih? lagipula aku tidak mau berpisah dengan dokter David dan juga miss Laurent." mata bulat bak mata rusa itu kini mulai berkaca-kaca, tampak ketidakrelaan terpancar dari sana.

"Hyung tau perasaanmu Lu, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu juga, nanti hyung akan mencarikan dokter yang lebih hebat ne? Dan soal guru privatmu, aku akan mencarikan yang baru, arasseo?"

Meski dengan perasaan sedikit tidak rela, akhirnya Luhan pun mengangguk juga.

"Nah, itu baru adik hyung yang pintar." Kris mengacak lembut surai milik Luhan.

"Um, hyung, ngomong-ngomong soal Korea, apakah kau ingat dengan jongdae?"

"Jongdae?" Kris menatap heran, "Siapa dia?" lanjutnya penasaran.

"Ugh, dia temanku waktu aku masih di Junior High School, dia orang yang pernah menumpahkan jus jeruk ke bajumu saat kau menjemputku ke sekolah, kau ingat kan?"

"Ah! dia, ya aku ingat, memangnya kenapa dengan anak itu?"

"Kau tahu hyung, sebenarnya aku dan Jongdae masih berkomunikasi sampai sekarang."

"Bagaimana bisa? ini bahkan sudah lewat beberapa tahun sejak kau pergi dari Korea Lu." kembali tatapan heran di lontarkan oleh Kris.

"Hyung tidak perlu tahu, yang pasti aku akan menyuruhnya menjengukku kalau aku sudah sampai ke Korea nanti, hehehe." Luhan terkekeh kecil mengakhiri ocehannya.

"Haaah~ dasar kau ini. Baiklah, karena adikku ini sudah menurut, kau akan ku traktir es krim vanilla, eotthe?"

"Waaaa, hyung baik, aku mau 2 cup es krim ukuran jumbo ne?"

"Ani, kau tidak boleh makan es krim terlalu banyak, nanti penyakitmu kambuh." nada peringatan terlontar dari ucapan Kris, membuat Luhan menunduk dan mendadak kehilangan semangatnya.

"Ne hyung."

"Sudahlah jangan murung begitu, mukamu jelek tahu."

"Yak hyung!" sebuah boneka rusa berukuran besar sukses mendarat mulus di wajah Kris akibat perbuatan Luhan.

"Dasar anak nakal." Kris mencubit hidung Luhan, lalu setelahnya ia mulai mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan meletakkannya di sebuah kursi roda yang ada di samping ranjang rumah sakit. Di dorongnya kursi roda tersebut dengan perlahan menuju ke luar ruang rawat milik Luhan.

"Gomawo hyung."

"Sama-sama Luhanie."

Luhan memang tampak memiliki kepribadian yang ramah dan gembira, tapi itu hanya jika ia berada dengan hyungnya saja. Dia hanya akan tersenyum apabila ada anak kecil maupun orang terdekatnya yang mendekatinya. Namun tidak dengan orang yang baru saja di kenalnya, butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa akrab dengan seorang Luhan. Luhan tidak bersikap dingin pada orang baru, hanya saja ia lebih terkesan pendiam dan tidak banyak tersenyum apabila ada orang asing yang coba mendekatinya. Sangat berbanding terbalik bila ada orang terdekatnya, ia akan mengubah sikapnya 180 derajat dari Luhan yang pendiam menjadi Luhan yang cerewet dan berisik. Dan taukah kalian, di balik semua senyum manisnya, tersimpan ribuan luka di dalam hatinya yang tak akan pernah bisa di obati oleh siapapun.

.

.

.

Kini Kris tengah mendorong sebuah kursi roda yang di duduki oleh Luhan, adiknya. Mereka baru saja tiba di bandara Incheon 15 menit yang lalu, tujuan mereka sekarang adalah ke salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di Seoul, Wooridul Spine Hospital.

"Hyung, kenapa kita langsung ke rumah sakit? Tidak mau ke apartemenmu dulu?" Luhan menatap Kris yang tengah menatap ke luar melalui jendela mobil taksi yang kini tengah di tumpanginya dan juga Luhan.

"Kau harus menjalani perawatan secepatnya Lu, apa kau tidak ingin sembuh dengan cepat?" Kris menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Aku mau sembuh hyung, tapi aku bosan terus-menerus mendekam di ruangan yang berbau obat, aku butuh udara segar." ucapnya dengan nada jengkel, membuat Kris merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Maafkan hyung, hyung-..."

"Sudah sampai tuan." ucap sang supir taksi memutus perkataan Kris, membuat pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu mendecak sebal. Setelahnya, ia memutuskan untuk membayar ongkos taksinya, kemudian menurunkan adiknya itu dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda yang baru saja ia ambil dari bagasi taksi.

"Jja, kita sudah sampai, aku pastikan di rumah sakit yang baru ini hari-harimu akan menyenangkan Lu."

"Ugh, aku tidak yakin." sergah Luhan sambil membuang muka.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuat kau menarik kata-katamu Xi Luhan."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Xi Yi Fan." balas Luhan dengan nada di buat-buat.

Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan kecil, mereka pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit yang menjadi salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di dunia itu.

Kini Kris tengah berjalan beriringan dengan seorang laki-laki yang tampak memiliki umur yang masih muda dengan setelan jas dokter, tetapi setelah mengantarkan Luhan ke ruangannya pastinya.

"Baiklah Sehun-ah, aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu kali ini."

"Hm, kau tenang saja Kris hyung, aku sudah tau keadaanmu, David hyung yang memberitahukannya kepadaku. Hanya saja, untuk mengurus orang baru, apalagi dia masih remaja, di tambah aku harus menjadi dokter pribadinya, aku butuh informasi yang lebih dalam tentang adikmu."

"Untuk itu aku bisa menceritakannya padamu, tapi hal dasar yang perlu kau ketahui tentang Luhan adalah dia itu menderita penyakit bawaan dari lahir, di tidak tahan suhu dingin, akan sangat mudah pingsan ataupun sakit jika mental atau pikirannya tertekan, dia juga sangat sensitif jika ada yang mengungkit mengenai kedua orang tuanya. Satu lagi, walaupun dia terlihat selalu ceria, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah remaja polos yang haus akan kasih sayang." Kris mengakhiri ceritanya, sedikit raut kesedihan menghiasi wajah tampan tersebut.

"Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik hyung, oh iya, untuk proses terapi atau pemulihan, biasanya di butuhkan waktu 2 sampai 3 bulan untuk bisa sembuh total, itupun nanti kalau benar-benar berhasil, Luhan masih belum bisa melakukan aktivitas berat seperti berlari dan melompat."

"Untuk hal itu semuanya aku serahkan padamu, Sehun" Kris menghentikan jalannya, membuat Sehun mau tidak mau ikut berhenti, sedikit menatap heran ke arah Kris, "Aku ingin kau menjadi sahabat untuk Luhan, bukan hanya seorang dokter yang menanganinya. Ketahuilah, dia sangat membutuhkan teman." Lanjut Kris, menatap dengan tatapan memohon ke arah Sehun.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk Luhan, baiklah, mungkin sekarang aku harus menemuinya untuk mulai berkenalan dengannya."

"Tentu, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut Sehun, aku ada beberapa urusan, aku harus mencari guru privat untuk Luhan."

"Gwechana hyung, aku akan menemuinya sendiri"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi nanti" Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung rumah sakit tersebut, sedangkan Sehun berbalik masuk dan menuju ke lantai atas untuk menemui adik Kris.

"Yak, Jongdae-ah, kapan kau akan menjengukku?" koar seorang remaja manis yang kini tengah duduk bersandar di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit dengan sebuah smartphone yang menempel di telinganya, bisa di pastikan dia sedang menelfon seseorang.

" _Mian Lu, aku sedang sibuk, tapi aku janji beberapa hari lagi aku akan menjengukmu."_ jawab seseorang yang bernama jongdae tersebut dari seberang telefon.

"Ck, kau sibuk apa eoh? alasan!" sambung remaja manis yang kini menggembungkan pipinya, nampak semakin kesal terhadap orang yang kini tengah berbicara dengannya.

" _Selain sibuk dengan sekolah, aku juga sedang mengurus restoran seafood milik pamanku Lu, tapi aku janji, dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan meminta izin pada pamanku agar aku bisa mengunjungimu, okayy~"_

"Argh, aku tidak per-.."

"Ekhem, permisi." Ucapan seseorang di depan pintu ruangannya membuat Luhan terkejut dan refleks menoleh ke arah asal suara, setelah kaget beberapa saat, akhirnya ia dapat menguasai dirinya dan kembali ke tampangnya yang biasa, kembali melanjutkan percakapannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Um, Jongdae-ah, sepertinya ada dokter yang mengunjungiku, sudah dulu ya, nanti aku telfon kau lagi, dan satu lagi, awas kalau kau tidak menjengukku, aku tidak mau lagi menjadi temanmu!" setelahnya, terdengar bunyi sambungan telfon yang di akhiri.

Seorang dokter yang kini masih berdiri di ambang pintu itu sedikit terkekeh mendengar ucapan remaja manis yang kini tengah menatap heran ke arahnya "Boleh aku masuk?"

Setelah menatap heran sepersekian detik ke arah dokter tersebut, akhirnya Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya "N-ne, kau boleh masuk." ucapnya tergagap seraya menundukkan kepala.

Dokter dengan name tag "Oh Sehun" tersebut tersenyum lalu segera berjalan masuk ke ruangan tersebut, menarik sebuah kursi yang terletak di samping nakas dekat ranjang Luhan lalu mendudukinya.

"Hai, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Sehun dengan nada ramah.

"K-kau siapa?" nampak raut gugup terpancar dari wajah Luhan.

"Tidak usah takut, namaku Sehun, mulai sekarang aku adalah dokter yang akan menanganimu selama kau menjalani masa rawat jalan di rumah sakit ini, jadi mau berkenalan?" tanya Sehun seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Luhan, bermaksud mengajak berkenalan.

1 menit berlalu, tapi Luhan tidak menunjukkan pergerakan apa-apa, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas-remas selimut rumah sakit yang kini membungkus sebagian kakinya. Asalkan kau tahu, tangan Sehun sudah mulai kebas sedari tadi menggantung di depan wajah Luhan. Akhirnya, di menit ke 2 Luhan perlahan-lahan mulai mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Sehun sejenak, lalu melepaskannya lagi. Tentu saja Sehun tersenyum dalam hati, bagaimana tidak, tangannya sudah mati rasa sedari tadi.

"Na-namaku Xi Luhan." cicitnya masih dengan kepala menunduk, Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Luhan yang hampir tidak terdengar sama sekali di telinganya.

"Luhan? Nama yang bagus, dan aku Oh Sehun. Baiklah Luhan, apa kau takut padaku?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng singkat. Lagi, Sehun tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

'Dia manis sekali untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki' pikir Sehun dalam hatinya.

Tak berapa lama, Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jas dokternya, memperlihatkan sebuah boneka rusa berukuran mini yang tampak manis dan imut. Ia menyodorkannya ke arah Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit mendongak.

"Kau mau ini?" Sehun menyodorkan boneka tersebut semakin dekat ke wajah Luhan.

"U-untukku?"

"Iya, ini untukmu, ambillah."

Perlahan, tangan Luhan terulur menyentuh boneka tersebut, mengambilnya lalu langsung meletakkan boneka tersebut ke nakas. "Gomawo dokter." Luhan akhirnya berani menatap manik Sehun.

"Jangan panggil dokter, panggil saja Sehun hyung. Nah, harusnya kau selalu tersenyum seperti ini, kau tampak manis, baiklah aku ada urusan, nanti kita bertemu lagi ya Luhan." Sehun bangkit, sedikit mengusap rambut Luhan

"Ne.. gomawo untuk bonekanya." jawab Luhan dengan pipi sedikit bersemu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." setelahnya, perlahan-lahan punggung Sehun menghilang di balik pintu ruangan Luhan.

.

.

.

Next? And mind to RNR?


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING!

BOYXBOY (if U don't like, better you don't read my own story)

Cerita alay/lenjeh/alur pasaran/bahasa masih acak-acakan.

Typos tak bisa dihindari.

Note: disini umur Luhan dan Sehun dibalik, Sehun menjadi yang lebih tua sedangkan Luhan sebaliknya. Keep on my rules, if U don't like, just don't read.

.

.

Di sebuah cafe dengan logo "88 Cafe" tampak Kris tengah duduk di sebuah meja dengan di temani beberapa kue kering dan secangkir kopi, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. 15 menit kemudian terdengar bunyi lonceng kafe pertanda ada pengunjung baru yang datang, pengunjung tersebut tampak menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, namun setelah melihat sosok jangkung Kris, ia pun segera berjalan menuju ke arah meja yang di duduki Kris.

"Hey, lama tidak bertemu hyung, kapan kau kembali ke Korea?" ucap pemuda itu setelah tadi sempat berjabat tangan dengan Kris

"Lama tidak bertemu Suho, kemarin aku tiba di Korea, dan bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Tidak begitu baik hyung, tugas kuliahku akhir-akhir ini menumpuk, hahaha." pemuda tampan bernama Suho itu tertawa renyah, membuat Kris yang duduk di hadapannya ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Yah, itulah resiko anak kuliahan." jawab Kris

"Hmm, jadi ada apa hyung memanggilku kemari?"

"Aku ingin memintamu menjadi guru privat adikku." ucap kris terkesan to the point.

"Adikmu? nugu? perasaanku kau tidak punya adik."

"Luhan, bagaimana kau bisa lupa dengan adikku yang imut itu?"

"Oh, Luhan, bukankan dia bocah kecil yang dulu suka menggangguku saat aku mengerjakan tugas di rumahmu?"

Kris terkekeh pelan, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Suho.

"Pasti sekarang dia sudah besar, tapi hyung, kenapa harus aku?"

"Jawabannya simple, karena aku ingin."

"Maksudmu?" Suho menyeringit heran.

"Aku sudah lama tidak ke Korea, dan juga aku tidak punya banyak kenalan di sini, aku hanya percaya padamu, jadi kau mau kan?"

"Tapi hyung, aku hanya anak kuliahan biasa, aku belum berpengalaman untuk menjadi seorang guru."

"Ck, bukankah kau sudah kuliah, lagipula kau jenius, untuk gaji kau tenang saja, aku akan membayarnya dengan harga tinggi, bagaimana?"

"Bukan masalah gaji hyung, hanya saja-..."

"Aku mohon Ho, sekali ini saja." Kris tampak memohon dengan tatapan memelas ke arah Suho, membuat objek yang di tatap tampak merasa iba terhadap Kris.

"Baiklah hyung, tapi aku hanya bisa mengajarinya saat aku pulang kuliah dan hari liburku saja, aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kuliahku."

"Tak apa Ho, yang penting kau sudah mau menjadi guru privat adikku, baiklah, kau bisa memulainya satu minggu lagi, karena sekarang Luhan masih harus menjalani perawatan."

"Tentu hyung."

Kris mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku harus menemui Luhan, sampai jumpa, ingat janjimu Suho."

Suho pun mengangguk, mengantarkan Kris sampai depan pintu cafe, lalu ikut melangkah pergi saat Kris sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

...

Pagi mulai menjelang, tampak sinar matahari menyusup dari celah-celah gorden yang telah tersingkap, menampakkan pemandangan langit biru dengan goresan awan putih. Sinar matahari tersebut membuat seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat lembut tampak terusik, mengerjabkan matanya pelan, mencoba menyesuaikan pengelihatannya.

"Morning Luhan." ucap Sehun memasuki ruangan milik Luhan.

"Ugh, morning Sehun hyung." Luhan mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah berbaring, bersandar pada headboard ranjang rumah sakit.

"Aku bawakan sarapan untukmu, kau makan ya, tapi setelah itu kau harus minum obat oke?" Sehun meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan tersebut ke nakas di samping ranjang Luhan.

"Ta-tapi aku mau cuci muka dulu" Luhan menutupi wajahnya yang masih terlihat sembab, mungkin malu terhadap Sehun.

"Hm, baiklah." setelahnya, Sehun menyelipkan tangannya di antara leher dan di lulut Luhan, menggendongnya ala bridal, membuat Luhan terkejut dan refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Sehun hyung, kenapa kau menggendongku? biasanya Kris hyung hanya mendudukkanku di atas kursi roda, lalu mendorongnya memasuki kamar mandi" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Biar lebih cepat, aku malas mengambil kursi rodamu, itu terlalu jauh, ada di pojok ruangan sana."

Akhirnya, Luhan hanya berakhir dengan mengangguk pasrah. Sehun pun mendudukkan Luhan di sebuah kursi yang memang sudah di siapkan di dalam kamar mandi, memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah serius dengan kegiatan mencuci mukanya. Setelah selesai, Sehun kembali menggendong Luhan dan mendudukkan Luhan di ranjang, memberikan nampan sarapan yang tadi di bawanya.

"Sekarang minum obatmu." perintah Sehun sembari menyodorkan beberapa bungkus obat dengan berbagai warna.

"Ne." jawab Luhan singkat, menerima obat tersebut, lalu meminumnya sesuai dengan takaran yang telah di berikan.

"Bagus, setelah kau mandi, nanti sekitar pukul 10 kau akan mulai latihan berjalan, aku akan memanggilkan suster untukmu okay."

"Ne, gomawo untuk sarapannya hyung."

"Sama-sama, aku harus keluar dulu."

Luhanpun hanya mengangguk, memperhatikan Sehun yang mulai keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

"A-ah! aku.. tidak bisa" Luhan mengerang kesakitan, tangannya mencengkram pengangan besi panjang yang khusus diperuntukkan untuk latihan pemulihan pasca operasi. Ya kini Luhan tengah berada di dalam ruangan khusus yang di lengkapi dengan besi panjang yang berbentuk seperti besi tepian jembatan.

Sehun sedikit berlari menuju Luhan saat di lihatnya pria mungil itu hampir terjatuh. Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan, mencoba membuat Luhan kembali berdiri tegak. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ak-aku tidak apa-apa." gugup, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Hm, ayo kita coba lagi." kini tangan Sehun beralih ke pundak Luhan, membantu Luhan untuk berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan. Sedikit-demi sedikit Luhan mulai menggerakkan kakinya, masih sakit, tapi kini ia sudah mulai terbiasa.

"Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini, kau ingin jalan-jalan?" Sehun memberikan penawaran.

"Eh?"

"Aku tau kau lelah, lebih baik kau jalan-jalan agar lelahmu hilang."

"Sendiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak, denganku." Tanpa persetujuan lebih lanjut dari Luhan, Sehun mendorong kursi roda milik Luhan ke luar area gedung rumah sakit, sepertinya mengarah ke taman belakang.

"Segar sekali." Luhan menghirup udara di sekitarnya dalam-dalam, sudah lama ia tak merasakan udara bebas seperti ini, dulu saat ia di rawat di Amerika, Kris sangat jarang mengajaknya keluar.

"Kau suka?" Sehun berjongkok di hadapan Luhan, menatap langsung ke manik obsidian milik Luhan, tersenyum.

Sedikit memalingkan wajah karena malu, namun akhirnya Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau manis, sangat di sayangkan kau sudah harus duduk di kursi roda, padahal umurmu masih muda." Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan seraya bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, kembali ke tempat semula, ke belakang kursi roda milik Luhan.

Ucapan Sehun sedikit menohok hati Luhan, kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa berjalan layaknya orang normal membuat ia sedikit merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"Ini sudah takdirku." jawab Luhan singkat, memainkan syal biru muda yang tergantung di lehernya. Ya, Luhan tidak boleh terkena udara dingin terlalu banyak, di tambah ini sudah hampir musim gugur, membuat angin yang berhembus menjadi sedikit kencang dan lumayan menusuk kulit.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Kau pasti akan sembuh. Yakinlah" semangat Sehun kepada Luhan

"Ya, hyung."

Akhirnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan kembali ke dalam gedung rumah sakit, ia tahu kondisi Luhan yang tidak bisa bersahabat dengan suhu dingin. Tanpa Sehun ketahui, Luhan menyeka sesuatu yang mengalir ke pipinya, Luhan menangis.

...

Sudah genap dua minggu Luhan berada di rumah sakit barunya, hubungannya dengan Sehun menjadi semakin akrab. Hampir setiap hari Luhan menjalani terapi berjalannya, dan alhasil kini kakinya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi saat ia mencoba berdiri, walaupun masih sulit baginya untuk berjalan dengan lancar.

Dan jangan lupakan guru privat yang di janjikan Kris kepada Luhan, seminggu yang Lalu Kris memperkenalkan Suho di depan Luhan. Perkenalan awal mereka tidak begitu baik (walaupun padahal dulu mereka sudah saling kenal, tapi itu sudah sangat lama kan?), mereka masih saling canggung walaupun hubungan mereka hanya sebatas guru privat dan murid, lebih tepatnya Luhan yang bersifat canggung, ia lebih banyak diam dan menerima semua pelajaran yang di berikan Suho. Suho harus tetap profesional, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kris, sahabat karibnya. Laipula, tiga hari setelahnya mereka sudah terlihat lebih akrab, tak ada lagi kecanggungan yang menyelimuti pertemuan mereka.

"Lilo, Aku rindu Kris hyung." ucap Luhan kepada boneka rusa kecil pemberian Sehun kala itu yang ia beri nama Lilo.

"Aku bosan kalau harus mendekam di ruangan ini terus, bau obat!" kembali ocehan keluar dari bibir plumnya.

"Tok tok tok!"

suara bunyi pintu yang diketuk membuat Luhan tersadar, ia menatap pada pintu ruangannya yang tertutup, "Masuk" ucapnya seraya menyimpan boneka rusanya di nakas yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Hai Luhan, bagaimana kabarmu?" pria dengan kemeja biru dan celana jeans itu masuk ke ruangan Luhan, duduk di kursi kecil yang ada di samping ranjang Luhan

"Suho hyung."

"Hm, sore ini kau siap belajar?"

"Umm, hyung tidak ada jadwal kuliah?"

"Tadi aku masuk pagi." ucap Suho singkat seraya mengeluarkan buku-buku tebal dari tasnya.

"Oh begitu, baiklah."

Suho menyerahkan sebuah buku paket tebal yang berisi soal-soal, tercetak subuah tulisan besar di cover buku tersebut "Mathematics is Fun". Luhan hampir terbahak saat Suho pertama kali memberinya buku tersebut, pasalnya tulisan yang tertera di buku itu sungguh menggelikan, _"Fun?"_ , _"Menyenangkan?"_ , Oh ayolah, mana ada Matematika yang menyenangkan?, baginya Matematika itu hanyalah sebuah pelajaran dengan rumus-rumus tidak jelas dan angka-angka yang membosankan (menurut Luhan) , pernah sekali ia berkeinginan mencoret kata-kata _"Fun"_ menjadi _"Borring"_ , dirasanya kata _"Membosankan"_ lebih cocok daripada _"Menyenangkan"_. Well, intinya Luhan tidak suka dengan pelajaran Matematika, sangat sangat sangat sangat tidak suka, camkan itu!

"Hyung! Kenapa Matematika lagi? oh ayolah, seingatku baru dua hari yang lalu kau mengajarkan mata pelajaran ini!"

"Hey, kau tidak boleh begitu, Matematika itu menyenangkan tahu, di dalam Matematika ada berjuta rahasia yang kita tidak bisa menebaknya, dan apabila salah satunya bisa kau dapatkan, hatimu pasti akan sangat gembira." ucap Suho terkesan membela sang buku daripada Luhan yang kini sudah merenggut kesal ke arahnya.

"Yayayaya, tapi itu kau hyung, dan aku tidak sepertimu aku-.."

"Sudahlah, ayo belajar, kemarin kau sangat buruk dalam mengerjakan tugas, dan aku ingin kau mengulangi pelajaran yang kemarin." ucap Suho memotong ucapan Luhan.

Keputusan akhir telah di tetapkan, sore itu berakhir dengan pasrahnya Luhan mengerjakan tugas Matematika dari Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kau senang nak?"_

" _Ne Mama, aku senang sekali, kapan kita akan ke Korea lagi?" tanya Luhan kecil dengan mata berbinar_

" _Um, kapan-kapan kita akan kesana lagi sayang." ucap miss Xi seraya mengelus surai coklat milik Luhan, sejenak ia menatap ke arah suaminya yang tengah serius mengendarai mobil._

" _Um, kenapa sih kita harus pindah ke China, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jongdae dan Kris hyung."_

" _Lu, kenapa masih di bahas?"_

" _Aku kan hanya ingin tahu Mama, dan kenapa Kris hyung tidak ikut pindah ke China?"_

" _Hyungmu harus menyelesaikan sekolahnya di sana, dan.. ah! sudahlah, anak kecil sepertimu tidak perlu tahu Luhaniiiee." sang Mama mencubit kecil pangkal hidung Luhan._

" _Aissh, aku sudah besar Mama, sudah 7 tahun!"_

" _Yayaya, terserah Luhanie saja." tanggap ibu Luhan singkat._

" _Ummm, Mama, kapan kita sampai ke rumah? aku kasihan Coco di tinggal di rumah sendirian, China dan Korea kan sangat jauh Mama, pasti Coco kesepian, siapa yang memberinya makan?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan._

 _Sang Mama tersenyum simpul, membawa Luhan kecil ke pangkuannya, "Setelah tikungan panjang itu kita akan sampai di rumah, dan anjingmu itu sudah aku titipkan ke bibi Xiu, jadi dia tidak akan kelaparan."_

 _Luhan pun akhirnya mengangguk, merasa puas akan jawaban sang Mama, tak lama Luhanpun terlelap, pulas dalam dekapan ibunya. Miss Xi memandang ke arah jendela mobilnya, memandang derasnya air hujan yang menghantam kaca mobil tersebut, ya, saat ini memang cuacanya kurang bersahabat, hujan deras beserta petir menemani perjalanan keluarga kecil yang baru kembali dari Korea itu. Entah kenapa perasaan miss Xi mendadak tidak enak, menatap ragu pada jalanan di depannya._

" _Sayang, kurangi kecepatannya, jalanannya sangat licin." Ingat sang istri yang duduk di jok belakang._

" _Tenang saja sayang, ini sudah pelan." jawab sang suami tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan gelap yang ada di depannya._

 _Perasaan bukan hanya sekedar perasaan, saat mobil milik ayah Luhan tengah melewati sebuah tikungan tajam, tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan tampak sebuah truk besar pengangkut buah tampak melaju tak seimbang akibat jalanan yang licin. Saat itu hanya teriakan miss Xi dan bunyi setir yang di hentakkan ke sebelah kiri dengan kuat._

 _Braakkkk!_

 _mobil tuan Xi berguling di tepian jalan dengan kondisi terbalik._

 _Tampak tuan Xi tergolek lemas tak bernyawa dengan darah di sekujur kepalanya, tak jauh berbeda, miss Xi pun tergolek tak bernyawa dengan wajah penuh darah akibat pecahan dari kaca mobil. Sedangkan Luhan kecil tak mengetahui apa-apa. Ia sempat mendengar ibunya berteriak dan ada suara hantaman keras, ia sempat tersadar, tapi kakinya serasa mati rasa, setelahnya, Luhan kembali menutup matanya, pingsan._

 **...**

Luhan membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba, mendudukkan tubuhnya dari posisi berbaring. Mimpi itu, kembali mendatangi tidur Luhan setelah sekian lama. Memaksanya kembali mengingat kenangan pahit yang terjadi di masa lalunya. Sakit, sangat sakit sampai-sampai air matanya menetes keluar dari pelupuk matanya, Luhan menangis dalam diam, meremas dadanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Luhan, kau kenapa?" Sehun bergegas menghampiri Luhan, membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat. Bukannya mereda, tangisan Luhan semakin menjadi. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan meminjamkan dada bidangnya untuk untuk Luhan, mengelus punggung Luhan lembut, mencoba menenangkannya.

Saat itu Sehun sungguh merutuki kebodohannya, ia begitu ceroboh, bisa-bisanya ia meninggalkan catatan kesehatan Choi Min Ki (seorang bocah yang terkena penyakit usus buntu dan baru saja melakukan operasi di rumah sakit tersebut) yang di minta oleh Pak Jung, atasannya. Ia berniat memberikan catatan itu kepada Pak Jung setelah ia mengantarkan sarapan kepada Luhan, namun yag terjadi ia malah menemani Luhan dan bercerita dengannya sampai lupa waktu. Hingga pada akhirnya ia di panggil oleh salah seorang suster dan pergi ke ruangan lain tanpa membawa catatan kesehatan Min Ki.

Dan di sininilah ia, berdiri di depan pintu ruang Luhan, berniat mengambil catatan tersebut. Sejenak ia melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di tangannya. Pukul 03.30 a.m, sudah pagi, dan kenapa ia belum pulang? Sehun terpaksa menunda kepulangannya karena harus melakukan operasi ringan dadakan pada seorang paman yang di duga tertabrak mobil, dan operasi itu selesai jam 02.20 dinihari tadi, sungguh lelah, ia benar-benar ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Namun sayangnya Pak Jung tadi menelfonnya dan meminta catatan kesehatan itu secepat mungkin. Hell, ia bahkan hanya beristirahat tidak lebiih dari dua jam, dan itupun tidak tidur, hanya sekedar duduk-duduk saja, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa akan remuk.

Ia membuka pintu ruangan Luhan secara perlahan, takut membangunkannya. Ruangan itu gelap, Luhan memang pernah cerita padanya kalau Luhan tidak suka tidur dengan lampu yang menyala. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Luhan tengah terduduk, dan terisak? Entahlah, Sehun tidak begitu yakin, kenapa Luhan tidak tidur, ini kan sudah pagi? setidaknya pertanyaan itulah yang menghiasi otak Sehun. Untuk memastikan, Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan, mengabaikan niat awalnya mengambil catatan kesehatan milik Min Ki. Ia benar-benar kaget melihat Luhan yang menangis terisak di depannya. Insting melindunginya aktif secara tiba-tiba. Di peluknya erat tubuh rapuh tersebut, sebisa mungkin mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuk Luhan.

Dan pagi itu berakhir dengan Luhan yang tertidur di dalam dekapan Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya, sinar matahari yang menyilaukan membuat matanya terasa sakit, dan punggungnya? hell, punggungnya benar-benar serasa ingin remuk, bagaimana tidak, ia tidur dalam posisi duduk dan Luhan ada dalam dekapannya. Eh, Luhan? ia jadi mengabaikan rasa sakit di punggungnya, ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan, bersyukur anak itu belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

Wajah damainya tampak begitu polos, namun yang membuat Sehun sedikit meringis adalah saat melihat jejak air mata yang mengering di pipi Luhan. Sehun tak tahu apa yang membuat Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan tiba-tiba menangis, Mimpi burukkah? itu membuatnya penasaran. Sepertinya ia harus menanyakannya jika nanti Luhan sudah terbangun.

Jika di perhatikan Luhan itu sangat manis. Pipinya yang chuby, kulitnya yang mulus seperti kulit bayi, mata bulat bagaikan mata rusa yang kini tengah tertutup itu begitu menggemaskan, dan jangan lupakan hidung mancung serta bibir berisi dan semerah buah plum, bibir itu seolah mengajak siapa saja untuk merasakannya. Eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun? ingat kalau kau sudah punya pacar, lagipula dia itu namja kan, jadi tidak mungkin, ah, sangat tidak mungkin kalau seorang Oh Sehun tertarik dengan namja yang ada dalam pelukannya itu. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan fantasi konyolnya. Lamunan Sehun buyar saat merasakan gerakan kecil yang di buat oleh Luhan. lima detik setelahnya, kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan bola mata indah yang sempat membuat Sehun terpesona selama beberapa detik.

"Hyung." suara serak khas bangun tidur milik Luhan sekali lagi membuyarkan pemikiran Sehun, membuatnya kembali terhempas ke alam nyata.

"Hm?" gumam Sehun singkat

"Gomawo untuk yang tadi malam, um, atau pagi?"

"Tadi Pagi." jawab Sehun singkat "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sehun seraya mengusap dahi Luhan yang berkeringat, berkeringat? sekali lagi Sehun menyentuh dahi Luhan, rasanya panas.

"Sudah lebih baik hyung." nada bicara Luhan sedikit melemah.

"Kau demam Luhan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan sedikit tidak yakin, ia merasa baik-baik saja, walaupun kepalanya terasa sedikit berdenyut.

"Iya, aku akan mengambilkan obat dan sarapan untukmu." Sehun kembali membaringkan tubuh Luhan ke ranjang, menambah jumlah bantalnya agar Luhan merasa nyaman.

"Ne hyung."

Sehun pun bergegas ke luar, tak lupa ia membawa catatan kesehatan Min Ki, ia tidak akan mengulangi kecerobohannya dua kali. Lagipula ia tidak mau di sembur oleh Pak Jung, diam-diam orang itu sangat mengerikan kalau sedang marah, dan seorang Oh Sehun tidak mau membayangkannya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 04.02 p.m, keadaan Luhan kini sudah lumayan membaik karena obat yang di berikan Sehun. Dan Suho sempat protes saat tidak di izinkan mengajari Luhan, Sehun hampir melempari pria itu dengan stetoskopnya kalau saja ia tidak memiliki kesabaran ekstra. Pasalnya Suho sedari tadi tetap ngotot ingin mengajari Luhan, padahal Sehun sudah memberitahu kalau Luhan sedang demam. Namun akhirnya Suho di perbolehkan melihat Luhan, tanpa harus mengajari Luhan tentunya. Namun hanya beberapa menit Suho berada di ruangan Luhan, karena saat itu Luhan sedang tidur, jadilah ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan berniat menjenguk Luhan keesokan harinya.

Kris begitu khawatir saat ia mendapat kabar kalau Luhan sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik. Ia pun memutuskan meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepada Kim Minseok, sekertarisnya. Ia langsung mengambil penerbangan pertama dari China ke Korea setelah Sehun menelfonnya dan memberitahukan keadaan adiknya itu. Memang beberapa minggu ini Kris kembali ke China untuk mengurusi caabang perusahaan ayah Luhan (yang di percayakan kepadanya) yang sempat terbengkalai setelah ia kembali ke Korea untuk mengurusi pengobatan Luhan.

Perasaannya sangat kalut, ia sangat menyayangi Luhan. Luhan adalah adik yang sangat berarti untuknya, ia tidak ingin apapun terjadi dengan Luhan. Namun seorang Xi Yifan harus tetap menanamkan pemikiran positif di otaknya bahwa Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Ya, Luhannya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

TBC...

 _Chryssans289._

 _07/08/2016_


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING!

BOYXBOY (if U don't like, better you don't read my own story)

Cerita alay/lenjeh/alur pasaran/bahasa masih acak-acakan.

Typos tak bisa dihindari.

Note: disini umur Luhan dan Sehun dibalik, Sehun menjadi yang lebih tua sedangkan Luhan sebaliknya. Keep on my rules, if U don't like, just don't read.

.

Siang itu seorang wanita manis dengan tinggi semampai tengah berjalan di koridor sebuah rumah sakit, entah apa yang di lakukan wanita secantik itu di rumah sakit seperti ini, namun jika di perhatikan lebih teliti lagi ia tampak membawa sebuah bungkusan, tampaknya ia ingin mengunjungi seseorang.

Wanita ini menghampiri resepsionis lalu bertanya, "Di mana dokter yang bernama Oh Sehun?"

"Dokter Oh ada di lantai 4 nona, silahkan menuju ke sana." ucap sang resepsionis seraya menunjuk sebuah lift dengan telapak tangannya.

Akhirnya, wanita yang berumur sekitar 20 tahunan itu menuju ke arah lift yang tadi sempat ditunjuk sang resepsionis, memasukinya, lalu memencet tombol nomor 4.

"Ting!"

bunyi pintu lift terbuka, wanita itu kembali melanjutkan jalannya, "Eh, suster, tunggu dulu!" ucap sang wanita sambil menyetop dua orang suster yang tengah berjalan.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya salah seorang suster dengan name tag "Taeyeon".

"Bisa kau beritahu dokter Oh Sehun ada di mana?"

"Dokter Oh sekarang ada di kamar nomor 412, tampaknya ia sedang merawat seorang pasien, kalau tidak salah namanya Luhan."

"Hm, begitu, terima kasih suster." ucap wanita tersebut, melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua suster yang tadi sempat di tanyainya, tujuannya sekarang hanya satu, kamar 412.

Perlahan-lahan, wanita cantik itu membuka kamar bernomor 412 tersebut, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan itu. Matanya sedikit membulat melihat Sehun tengah menyuapkan bubur ke arah seorang namja manis, mungkinkah itu yang bernama Luhan? Dia tidak suka, sangat risih melihat Sehun menaruh perhatian kepada orang lain selain dirinya. Dia sangat possessive terhadap Sehun-'nya', dia akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang berani menggangu hubungannya dengan Sehun, bahkan walau itu sahabat terdekatnya sekalipun. Namun ia tetap menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya dan memasang wajah ramah, dan satu hal lagi yang perlu kalian ketahui, dia itu seorang aktris, yang pastinya dia pandai berakting. Dokter dan Aktris, Bukankah mereka pasangan yang sempurna? Begitulah pemikiran setiap orang yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Tapi yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah, bukankah segala sesuatu tidak ada yang sempurna?

Wanita itu memasuki ruangan Luhan, menghampiri kedua orang yang belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hai Sehun, sedang sibuk?" tanya wanita itu, berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Sehun dan Luhan.

"Yeri-ah? Tumben kau kesini?" Sehun berbalik.

"Ah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin mengunjungimu, aku bawakan makan siang, kau mau kan makan siang bersamaku?"

"Aku sangat ingin, tapi maaf Yeri-ah, aku masih harus mengurus pasienku."

Yeri menatap Luhan sekilas, sekilat rasa benci ia layangkan ke arah Luhan melalui matanya, tapi Luhan tidak mengetahuinya karena sedari tadi ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ingat, Luhan takut dengan orang asing.

"Hm, gwenchana, aku akan pulang dan menaruh bekal ini ke ruanganmu, bisa kau memberitahuku Sehuna?" tanyanya dengan sebuah panggilang akrab kepada Sehun.

"Tentu, setelah kamar nomor 418, kau tinggal belok kiri, lalu jalan lurus dan kau akan menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu bercat putih di ujung sana, itulah ruang kerjaku." Sehun mengakhiri ucapannya, mengelap sisa bubur yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Luhan. Oh! Lihatlah, Yeri menggeram dalam diam, tindakan Sehun―yang tanpa di sadarinya―membuat Yeri menahan api cemburu, terlihat dari matanya yang mulai berwarna kemerahan, khas orang yang sedang menahan marah.

Namun Yeri dapat menguasai diri, tersenyum dengan topeng manisnya "Baiklah, Manager-nim juga berpesan agar jangan keluar terlalu lama, aku pergi dulu Sehuna, jaga kesehatanmu." Yeri mengecup singkat pipi Sehun, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan, tanpa di ketahui Sehun dan Yeri, Luhan melihatnya, melihat kemesraan mereka berdua, ia meremas dadanya dalam diam.

"Sehun hyung." Luhan memecah keheningan setelah kepergian Yeri tadi

"Wae?" Sehun menatap Luhan, sedikit heran mengapa Luhan terlihat agak murung.

"A-ani." Luhan bohong, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin dia ucapkan, sungguh. Tapi hanya kalimat pendek itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hm, baiklah, kalau begitu, istirahatlah lagi." kembali Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan.

.

.

.

"Aigooo, uri dongsaeng manja sekali" ucap Kris sambil sesekali mengelus rambut Luhan yang kini berada dalam pelukannya

Kris baru tiba di rumah sakit sekitar pukul 07.42 p.m. Ia meminta maaf kepada Luhan karena ia terlambat dengan alasan harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan dahulu. Memang Luhan memaafkan Kris, tapi tentu saja setelah ia memukul tubuh Kris berulang-ulang sambil berkata, "Hyung jahat, kau tidak sayang padaku lagi, kenapa kau terlambat?" Ugh, terkadang Kris heran dengan sifat adiknya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, hey! Luhan kan sudah 17 tahun, tapi kenapa anak itu bisa begitu cildish?

Di dalam ruangan Luhan juga semakin ramai dengan adanya Jongdae dan temannya, yang kalau Kris tidak salah bernama Tao.

"Mian Lu, aku baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang, pamanku baru mengizinkan aku libur bekerja, aku benar-benar minta maaf, hehehe~" Jongdae tertawa garing seraya menggaruk tengguknya dan hanya di balas tatapan-awas-kau-Jongdae-dari Luhan.

"Haah, okay, tapi lain kali kau harus menjengukku lagi, dan apa kau tidak mau memperkenalkan temanmu padaku?" Luhan melepaskan pelukan Kris, kembali bersandar pada headboard ranjangnya.

"Ah, namanya Huang Zi Tao, dia student exchange dari China."

"Annyeong, Huang Zi Tao imnida." Tao memperkenalkan dirinya sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"Aku Luhan, dan ini kakakku Kris, senang berkenalan denganmu Tao." Luhan tersenyum ke arah Tao, entah kenapa dari awal ia sudah menyukai Tao, menurutnya Tao itu sangat menggemaskan dengan mata pandanya.

"Ehm, Luhan, sepertinya ini sudah menjelang larut, Yixing hyung bisa memarahiku." Jondae tersenyum begitu lebar ke arah Luhan.

Senyum Luhan seketika hilang, menatap sinis ke arah Jongdae "Yak! Kau menyebalkan." Luhan menggembungkan pipinya imut, berpose seakan dia begitu marah. Namun bukannya takut, Jongdae malah tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan, dan tak berapa lama, tawa lain pun menyusul, membahana di ruangan tersebut.

Akhirnya malam itu Jongdae dan Tao berpamitan untuk pulang, sedangkan Kris harus kembali ke China. Sekertarisnya menelfon dan berkata kalau tiba-tiba perusahaannya mengalami masalah. Padahal ia hanya meninggalkannya kurang dari 48 jam. Sungguh, terkadang Kris benar-benar ingin memecat sekertarisnya tersebut. Namun Luhan memakluminya, ia sempat berkata pada Kris, "Aku baik-baik saja, ada Sehun hyung yang menemaniku". Sontak perkataan Luhan di sambut tatapan aneh dari Kris, namun Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahu saat Kris bertanya apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu, kenapa hanya Sehun yang di sebut namanya, bukankah yang lain juga ada? Suho misalnya, ah! tapi Kris tak ambil pusing, ia pun akhirnya kembali ke China dengan mengambil penerbangan pertama pada malam itu.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun, seorang dokter muda yang masih berumur 24 tahun. Di umurnya yang masih sangat muda itu ia sudah berhasil menjadi seorang dokter ahli syaraf dan merangkap sebagai dokter spesialis, ia sangat terkenal karena keahliannya dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Oh Sehun, dokter jenius yang memiliki segudang kemampuan, membuatnya digilai banyak wanita, walaupun ia tidak begitu terkenal di luar, tapi paling tidak semua suster di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja mengenalnya dan hampir semuanya menyukai Sehun.

Namun dari berpuluh-puluh wanita yang menembaknya, ia lebih memilih seorang wanita cantik bernama Han Yeri, seorang aktris yang kini tengah naik daun. Kalian pasti heran bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun bisa bertemu dengan aktris terkenal seperti Han Yeri?

Ceritanya di mulai saat Sehun sedang membeli bahan makanan di supermarket di samping apartemennya. Ya, ia tinggal sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk mandiri dan menggunakan apartemen sebagai tempat tinggalnya, meninggalkan kedua orangtua dan seorang adik wanitanya. Namun Sehun selalu menyempatkan dirinya pulang ke rumah orangtuanya 3 bulan sekali.

Kembali ke cerita, saat Sehun selesai berbelanja, tentu saja dengan 3 buah kantung besar di tangannya, ia hampir tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar karena pandangannya tertutup oleh bag berisikan bahan makanan yang ia dekap di depan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan tampak seorang gadis dengan kacamata besar berwarna hitam dan menggunakan masker tengah berjalan terburu-buru tanpa melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Alhasil, ia pun bertabrakan dengan Sehun, seluruh barang yang Sehun bawa tampak berceceran di tempat itu, bahkan ada beberapa tomat yang menggelinding sampai kejalan. Wanita itu terkejut, membuka kaca mata dan maskernya, lalu membantu Sehun memunguti bahan makanan yang terjatuh sambil menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali kepada Sehun. Mungkin karena merasa bersalah, ia pun berkata kepada Sehun bahwa dia akan mengganti bahan makanan yang rusak dan mengajak Sehun minum kopi.

Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi akrab, Sehun sudah tahu kalau gadis itu ternyata adalah Yeri, seorang aktris yang tengah gencar di bicarakan karena eksistensinya di dunia hiburan. Hingga pada suatu hari Yeri mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun, mengatakan kalau ia sebenarnya sudah menyukai Sehun sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Sedangkan Sehun? Ia sebenarnya ragu, pasalnya selama ini ia hanya menganggap Yeri sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih. Namun karena ia adalah pria yang sangat menghormati dan tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan wanita, jadilah ia menerima Yeri sebagai pacarnya. Sehun yakin, mungkin saat ini ia belum memiliki perasaan apapun pada gadis cantik itu, namun seiring berjalannya waktu pasli lambat laun perasaan itu akan tumbuh. Tapi, apa benar begitu?

.

.

.

"Morning Luhan." Sehun membuka gorden berwarna biru muda yang menutupi jendela kamar rawat Luhan, membuat sinar matahari pagi menyeruak masuk memenuhi ruangan. Sedangkan objek yang di panggil masih setia meringkuk di balik selimut dengan corak bambi miliknya. Karena tidak mendapat respon dari Luhan, Sehun pun menghampiri Luhan, menarik selimut itu sampai sebatas kakinya, merasa terusik, Luhan mulai terbangun, melengguh sejenak lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya, oh, dia begitu lucu bahkan di saat dia baru bangun tidur.

"Hey, rusa kecil, hari ini kau harus menjalani latihan berjalan lagi, lagipula kau sudah sembuh kan? Ayo bangun, dasar pemalas." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan paksa, dalam sekali hentak Sehun membuat Luhan menjadi setengah terduduk.

"Ugh, aku masih ngantuk hyung, 5 menit lagi, jeballl~" tatapan mata sayu yang di lontarkan Luhan tampaknya tidak mengubah keputusan Sehun. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Luhanpun menuruti semua perintah yang di ucapkan Sehun.

-OSHXL-

"Hyung! Lihatlah, aku sudah bisa melangkah." teriakan Luhan menggema dalam ruangan khusus tersebut, membuat Sehun yang tengah duduk di kursinya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan.

"Perkembanganmu pesat sekali, padahal baru beberapa minggu kau berlatih." Sehun menghampiri Luhan, menggendongnya lalu mendudukkan Luhan ke kursi roda.

Luhan tersenyum, membuat matanya terlihat seperti bulan sabit "Ne, aku senang sekali hyung."

"Hm, lain kali kau harus lebih sering latihan berjalan, Kris hyung pasti akan senang mendengar berita ini."

"Ne, nanti aku ak-.."

"~Boiji anheun, neol chajeuryeogo asseudo~.."

Suara deringan ringtone handphone milik Sehun mengintrupsi percakapan mereka berdua, Sehunpun segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut "Yebseo? ah, Yeri, tumben menelfon, ada apa?"

"Oh, nde, kau tunggu saja di lantai 1, aku akan mendatangimu, nde, bye honey." Sehun mengakhiri panggilannya dan kembali memasukkan handphonenya ke saku jas dokter yang di kenakannya.

"Yeri nuna? ada apa hyung?" Luhan menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sehun yang kini tengah bersiap mendorong kursi roda milik Luhan

"Aniyo, dia hanya mengajakku bertemu, kau mau ikut?"

"Ti-tidak usah, aku ke kamar saja."

"Hm, tapi nanti kau kesepian, lebih baik kau ikut denganku."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, tidak ada tapi-tapian." akhirnya, ucapan finalpun di lontarkan oleh Sehun.

Saat sampai di cafetaria rumah sakit, Sehun sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Yeri, tak berapa lama ia melihat sesosok wanita cantik tengah duduk di sebuah meja dengan di temani secangkir kopi.

"Yeri-ah!" Sehun berteriak dari kejauhan, membuat Yeri menoleh ke sumber suara, matanya di picingkan saat melihat Sehun mendorong kursi roda yang di duduki Luhan.

Luhan?

"Hunna, aku kan hanya menyuruhmu datang kemari sendirian, kenapa ada dia juga?" Nada jengkel begitu tersirat dari ucapan Yeri, Luhan yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Syal berwarna biru muda yang melingkari lehernya ia remas-remas dengan tangan kirinya, menandakan ia tengah mengalami rasa gugup.

"Honey, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, dia akan kesepian kalau aku tinggal di ruangannya, jadi aku bawa dia kesini." Sehun memperingatkan.

"Tapi tetap saja, kemarin kau tidak bisa makan siang gara-gara kau mengurusinya, sekarang kita tidak bisa berduaan karena kau juga mengurusinya, memangnya kau baby sitter-nya?"

"Yeri-ah, aku tidak suka kau berbicara seperti itu, kemana sikap manismu yang selalu kau tampilkaan saat kau berada di layar televisi?" Sehun menghampiri Yeri, ia pun sempat mengucapkan kata, "Kau tunggu di sini Lu." kepada Luhan. Sehun mengajak Yeri agak menjauh dari Luhan.

"Hunna, aku pacarmu, bukan dia, tapi kenapa sekarang kau tidak bisa membagi waktu untukku, kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu." raut wajah Yeri berubah sedih, kepalanya ia tundukkan kebawah seolah-olah ia ingin menangis, padahal sesungguhnya semua itu hanyalah akting belaka.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun merasa sangat bersalah saat kekasihnya itu menampakkan raut wajah sedih, ia paling tidak tega melihat seorang wanita menangis ataupun bersedih, Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang, tangan kanannya mengarah ke arah Yeri, memeluk tubuh sang wanita. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus pundak Yeri, sedangkan tanpa Sehun ketahui Yeri menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman licik dalam dekapannya.

"Gomawo Sehuna, aku menyayangimu." Yeri mendongak, menatap wajah Sehun

"Nado." balas Sehun seraya tersenyum.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, beberapa detik setelahnya Yeri berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Sehun kilat. Sehun sangat kaget atas perlakuan kekasihnya itu, memang sesekali mereka pernah berciuman, tapi tidak di tempat umum, apalagi di sebuah rumah sakit yang setiap harinya penuh dengan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Yeri-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun menatap heran ke arah Yeri, mungkin lebih tepatnya syok.

"Menciummu, apa lagi?" jawabnya santai

"Tapi ini tempat umum, apa kata orang nanti kalau aku berciuman sembarangan, imageku akan di cap tidak baik sebagai seorang atasan, lagipula ada Luhan yang memperhatikan kita."

Luhan? Sehun seketika menoleh ke belakang, ia begitu terkejut menatap Luhan yang bersikap aneh, ia pun sedikit berlari menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"A-ah, aku baik-baik saja, um, hyung, se-sepertinya aku harus mencari udara segar, kau tidak usah mengikutiku, Yeri nuna membutuhkanmu." Luhan mengakhiri ucapannya, ia mengutuk mulutnya sendiri karena berbicara tergagap di depan Sehun.

"Tapi Lu, kau tidak boleh-..."

"Gwenchana hyung." Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun dengan cepat, kemudian ia memutar kursi roda dengan tangannya dan mengarahkannya berlawanan arah dengan Sehun, sejujurnya ia tak tahu ingin kemana, namun yang pasti saat ini ia butuh ketenangan.

Sehun hendak menyusul Luhan yang kini sudah jauh dari hadapan matanya, namun gerakannya di cegah oleh Yeri, akhirnya Sehun pun pasrah di tarik oleh Yeri. Mereka kembali duduk dan berbincang-bincang, sebenarnya Yeri yang lebih mendominasi percakapan itu, sedangkan Sehun hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia masih bingung kenapa Luhan tadi bersikap aneh

Luhan menghentikan gerakan kursi rodanya, ia berhenti di taman belakang tempatnya pertama kali di ajak berjalan-jalan oleh Sehun. Ia tak menyadari kalau air mata sudah membanjiri pipinya sedari tadi, Luhan ingin berteriak, berteriak kalau saat ini hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Bahkan saat pemakaman kedua orang tuanya, hatinya tak menunjukkan gejala seperti ini. Tapi sekarang, kenapa bisa terasa begitu manyakitkan? Jujur, Luhan sangat syok saat melihat Yeri mencium Sehun, dan satu-satunya hal yang terpikir olehnya saat itu hanyalah pergi dari situ secepatnya. Namun syaraf tubuhnya seolah mati, ia hanya bisa diam di tempat dan menyaksikan kejadian itu sampai akhir, hingga saat Sehun menghampirinya, ia baru mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Mencoba menghindari segala pertanyaan Sehun dan pergi dari situ secepatnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Hiks, Mama, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?" Luhan mencengkeram bagian dada kiri tempat pusat kehidupannya berdetak.

"Luhan!" teriakan seorang pria mengagetkan Luhan,secepat kilat ia hapus air matanya.

"Su-Suho hyung?"

Suho menghampiri Luhan dengan sedikit berlari, setelah sampai ia berjongkok di depan Luhan, "Kau kemana saja? aku dari tadi mencarimu, untung tadi ada suster yang memberitahuku kalau kau di sini."

"A-aku mencari udara segar hyung." kilah Luhan

"Udara segar? Kenapa kau sendirian? Sehun mana? dan hey! kenapa matamu sembab?" pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari mulut Suho, dan itu membuat Luhan jadi sedikit kurang nyaman

"Sehun hyung sedang ada urusan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar"

"Hm, begitu. Yasudah, hari ini kita belajar okay." Suho tersenyum, kemudian bangkit dan mendorong kursi roda Luhan.

"Ne hyung." Luhan balas tersenyum

-OSHXL-

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.42 p.m KST, kini Luhan tengah membaca sebuah buku Biologi tebal dengan di temani Suho di sampingnya, sesekali Suho akan menyuapi Luhan dengan manisan warna warni yang tadi sengaja di belinya sebelum ia ke rumah sakit.

"Kau suka?"

"Ne?" Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari buku yang kini tengah serius di bacanya.

"Manisannya, kau suka?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap "Tentu saja hyung, lain kali bawakan aku lagi ya." pinta Luhan antusias

"No no no" Suho menggeleng, "Kau tidak boleh makan manisan banyak-banyak, merusak gigi, lagipula tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Hyung sama saja seperti Kris hyung, selalu pilih-pilih dan cerewet." Luhan menggembungkan pipinya, menutup buku Biolologi yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Hey, jangan ngambek begitu, kau kelihatan jelek" Suho mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"Awww, appo." di elus pipinya yang terasa panas akibat perbuatan Suho "Tanggung jawab hyung! Pipiku sakit!" lanjut Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Suho, namun bukannya menyeramkan, ekspresinya malah terlihat makin lucu.

"Nenene, hyung akan tanggung jawab" setelahnya, Suho mengecup pipi Luhan selama beberapa detik. Dan luhan hanya bisa syok dan menatap tak percaya ke arah Suho.

"H-hyung" Luhan tergagap.

"Wae?"

"Ugh, kenapa hyung menciumku?"

"Katanya aku harus tanggung jawab, dan aku sudah melakukannya." Suho menjawab enteng.

"Ta-tapikan tidak harus pakai ciuman."

"Kau tidak suka? Ya sudah, ciumannya aku ambil lagi." sekali lagi, Suho mencium pipi Luhan dengan cepat.

"Yak! Hyung!" Luhan melempar bonekanya ke arah Suho, dan Suho hanya bisa pasrah menerima semuanya, ia hanya terkekeh melihat Luhan ngambek padanya.

Sebenarnya Suho mulai menaruh rasa pada namja bermata rusa itu, entah sejak kapan rasa itu tumbuh. Setiap melihat Luhan tertawa, tersenyum, atau bahkan cemberut sekalipun, dadanya bergemuruh, jantungnya seolah di pukul dengan kuat. Hanya saja ia terlalu takut mengungkapkannya, ia lebih memilih memendam perasaannya. Suho tau memendam perasaan itu hanya membuat hatinya merasa sakit, tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak punya cukup nyali untuk sekedar berkata "Aku menyukaimu" pada Luhan. Mungkin karena telah terbiasa bertemu Luhan perasaannya berekembang semakin lebar. Namun begitulah, rasa takut itu masih ada. Tapi Suho berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bila ia telah siap, ia akan mengatakan perasaannya kepada Luhan secara langsung.

.

.

.

TBC...

 _a/n_ : Ada beberapa point yang ingin saya sampaikan di chapter ini.

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya dikarenakan tugas sekolah yang begitu padat /classic reason-BOW-/

Bagi fans Yeri RV saya minta maaf karena disini karakternya Yeri saya buat jadi Antagonis, meskipun dengan marga yang berbeda.

Kalau kalian nemu nama Yeri berganti jadi Yoona di dalam cerita ini, mohon maaf itu hanyalah typos semata. Karena awalnya saya bikin Mas Hun pasangan sama mba Yoona. Tapi karena saya rasa kurang klop, jadi saya ganti pake Yeri. Mohon dimaklumi kalo masih ada nama mba Yoona terselip di sini.

Dan yang terakhir, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah review, follow, dan fav. Love U so much guys /emotcium/

.

 _Chryssans289_

 _13/08/2016_


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING!

BOYXBOY (if U don't like, better you don't read my own story)

Cerita alay/lenjeh/alur pasaran/bahasa masih acak-acakan.

Typos tak bisa dihindari.

Note: disini umur Luhan dan Sehun dibalik, Sehun menjadi yang lebih tua sedangkan Luhan sebaliknya. Keep on my rules, if U don't like, just don't read.

Cuap-Cuap Author: lagi-lagi saya update molor. Mianhae, kayaknya gak perlu dijelaskan alasan kenapa updatenya slow banget, pasti kalian bakal pasang muka datar denger alasannya /ditabok/. So, sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan update, and last but not least, enjoy the story...

.

.

.

.

"Ugh!" Luhan tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala berdenyut. Ia mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat, rasanya seperti di pukul dengan benda keras, begitu sakit dan ngilu. Jam dinding rumah sakit masih menunjukkan pukul 02.02 a.m KST, suasana remang-remang dan kesunyian menemani Luhan dalam diam. Mata cantiknya berkaca-kaca, seluruh persendiannya terasa lemas, kepalanya pusing, dan tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering.

"Sakit, hiks.."

Dengan tangan bergetar Luhan mengerakkan tangannya untuk memencet tombol merah yang terletak di atas headboard ranjangnya, tombol itu berfungsi sebagai alarm untuk memberitahukan kalau pasien sedang dalam keadaan genting saat tidak ada dokter atau suster yang mengawasi.

Luhan dapat mendengar teriakan seseorang memangil namanya dengan panik, dibalik pandangannya yang mulai mengabur, ia dapat menangkap siluet seorang dokter dengan beberapa suster berlari menuju ke arahnya. Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

...

Luhan membuka matanya secara perlahan, melihat ke sekelilingnya, lalu pandangannya terarah keluar jendela. Dan asumsinya benar kalau sekarang sudah benar-benar pagi, bahkan sudah hampir menjelang siang, jam dinding rumah sakit saja sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.52 a.m. ia mendudukkan dirinya, entah kenapa tenggorokannya begitu kering, ia butuh segelas air sekarang juga.

"Pagi Luhan, bagaimana keadaanmu, apakah sudah lebih baik?" seorang suster dengan name tag "Jessica Jung" tampak tersenyum ke arah Luhan sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih, dan tentu saja di terima dengan senang hati oleh Luhan.

Setelah menghabiskan airnya, Luhan menyerahkan gelas kosong itu kepada suster tersebut, "Sudah lebih baik. Terimakasih."

"Baguslah, nanti aku akan memanggil dokter Oh untuk memeriksa keadaanmu." Ucap perawat itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut setelah mencatat beberapa hal penting tentang perkembangan kesehatan Luhan di selembar kertas.

Dari awal Sehun masuk ke ruangannya sampai Sehun memeriksa keadaanya, Luhan hanya diam bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah Sehun sama sekali, wajahnya hanya menatap bonekanya, seolah boneka tersebut adalah hal yang paling menarik saat ini. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya setelah selesai memeriksa Luhan

"Ani." Luhan berucap setengah berbisik.

"Tapi kenapa kau mendiamkanku? Apa aku punya salah padamu?"

'Tentu saja' batin Luhan dalam hati, tapi ia tak berani berbicara seperti itu.

"Katakan aku salah apa kepadamu sampai-sampai kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Aniya hyung, kau tidak punya salah." jawab Luhan masih tidak mau mengaku. Tanpa alasan yang jelas matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca, Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin dalam.

Sehun bernar-benar tidak paham dengan pasiennya yang satu ini, semenjak kejadian saat dia mengajak Luhan bertemu Yeri, entah kenapa Luhan malah bersikap mendiamkannya. Sehun sungguh tidak suka dengan suasana ini, ditambah penyakit Luhan yang tiba-tiba kambuh, Sehun berasumsi kalau pikiran Luhan sedang tertekan. Kris pernah memberitahukannya dan dia akan selalu mengingat hal itu. Perlahan Sehun beerjalan ke arah Luhan, mengangkat dagu sang pemuda mungil, membuat mata rusa Luhan bertemu dengan mata elang milik Sehun. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Tertekan."

"?" Luhan menatap heran ke arah Sehun, ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui maksud dari ucapan orang yang kini tengah bertatapan dengannya itu.

"Aku tahu kau tertekan, penyakitmu kambuh dengan tiba-tiba. Katakan padaku apa penyebabnya?"

"Hyung-..."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata "hyung", aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai penyakitmu kambuh?"

"A-aku.." Luhan tergagap, sungguh, ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Di satu sisi ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun (Sebenarnya Luhan tidak yakin apakah dia menyukai Sehun atau tidak), tapi di sisi lain ia takut, sangat takut. Luhan tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi kalau ia nekat mengungkapkan perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik pikirannya.

Sehun menghela nafas, lalu membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya "Maaf kalau aku terkesan memaksamu, aku hanya khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatanmu. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri Luhan." Sehun mengusap pundak Luhan dengan lembut, membiarkan kepala Luhan tenggelam dalam dada bidang miliknya.

Luhan tertohok mendengar ucapan pria yang kini tengah memeluknya, jadi selama ini Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik? Saat ini Sehun benar-benar tak menyadari kalau Luhan tengah menangis tanpa suara dalam pelukannya.

Sepasang mata menatap nyalang dengan aura kebencian menguar di sekelilingnya, tanpa Sehun dan Luhan sadari sosok itu telah berdiri sedari tadi melihat semua kejadian dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, tanpa di sadari siapapun ia tersenyum, ah! bukan tersenyum, ia menyeringai.

.

.

.

[Di sebuah ruang rias]

"Hallo, kau bisa membantuku kan seperti biasa kan?" tampak seseorang wanita dengan lipstik berwarna merah pekat tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui sambungan telfonnya.

" _Tentu, berani berapa?"_

"Untuk itu kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau minta setelah kau berhasil melaksanakan semua tugas yang ku berikan, deal?"

" _Deal.."_

"Bagus, itu baru temanku, Daehyun-ah." wanita itu mengakhiri sambungan telfonnya. Ia tersenyum, dan beberapa detik setelahnya ia tertawa seperti orang gila. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari beberapa asisten yang tengah merias wajahnya.

.

.

.

Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam waktu setempat. Kris memutuskan mengakhiri pekerjaannya. Ia mengambil jasnya yang tergantung manis di sofa merah marun yang terletak di dekat meja kerja miliknya. Ia mengambil smartphone berwarna putih yang tergeletak manis di meja, menekan speed dial di layar tersebut.

"Hallo.."

" _Ah, hyung, tumben menelfonku?"_ orang yang tengah Kris telfon kini tampak sedikit terkejut, terlihat dari nada bicaranya yang terdengar begitu ekspresif.

"Biasa saja Sehun-ah, aku menelfon karena ingin mengetahui keadaan Luhan. Bagaimana perkembangan anak itu?"

" _Mian hyung, kemarin kondisinya sempat down, ku rasa dia tertekan karena sesuatu. Tapi untunglah paginya dia sudah baikan. Dan sekarang dia sudah bisa melangkah walaupun masih harus menggunakan alat bantu."_

"Mwo? Dia sempat down? Ya Tuhan, aku sungguh menyesal telah meninggalkannya terlalu lama. Aku ingin melihatnya, tapi aku begitu sibuk di sini. Mungkin sekitar 3 minggu lagi baru aku punya waktu untuk mengunjungi Luhan" Kris tampak menunjukkan raut muram.

" _Ne hyung, kurasa dia butuh kau di sampingnya. Tapi tenang saja, selama hyung belum bisa mengunjungi Luhan, aku yang akan menjaganya."_

"Gomawo Sehun-ah, aku berhutang banyak padamu."

" _Hahaha, it's okay hyung. Tidak usah berlebihan begitu."_

"Ne baiklah, kalau begitu aku akhiri sambungan telfonnya, jaga adikku baik-baik!"

" _Ne hyung, percayakan saja padaku."_ sambungan telfon pun berakhir, menyisakan kesunyian di dalam ruangan kerja milik pemuda bernama lengkap Xi Yi Fan itu.

Akhirnya Kris memutuskan meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah pulang ke apartemennya dengan cepat, tidur, lalu bangun esok paginya dan seterusnya seperti itu. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar ia bisa bertemu dengan adik tersanyangnya. Ia sudah sangat rindu dengan senyuman dan tingkah konyol Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun kini tengah menyuapi Luhan seporsi sarapan tteoppokki. Pagi tadi entah kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba minta di belikan salah satu makanan khas negeri ginseng tersebut. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah melarang, tapi apa mau di kata, watak Luhan benar-benar keras seperti batu. Dan alhasil Sehun harus rela keluar membeli tteopokki yang jauh dari rumah sakit. Ia harus rela menahan malu melihat tatapan orang-orang yang bertanya kenapa ada seseorang dengan setelan jas dokter membeli tteoppokki di pinggir jalan. Di tambah lagi hari masih sangat pagi saat itu.

"Lu, kau masih marah padaku?" Sehun membuka suara, mencoba memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta di antara mereka.

Luhan menggeleng singkat, kemudian mengambil air putih yang ada di nakas. Ia meneguk air minum tersebut dengan rakus seolah ia tak minum selama bertahun-tahun. Tentu saja Sehun heran dengan sikap Luhan, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan darinya, bocah itu malah melupakannya dan lebih memilih air putih.

"Lu, aku bertanya padamu." Sehun tak menyerah, ia mencoba kembali bertanya pada Luhan.

"Cukup hyung! Sudah ku katakan aku tidak marah padamu! Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu berulang kali?!" Sedetik kemudian Luhan terhenyak, seakan tersadar kalau ia baru saja membentak orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lu.." Sehun menggumam singkat

"Mi-mian, ak..aku tidak bermaksud." dengan memaksakan diri Luhan mencoba turun dari ranjangnya. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba turun dan melangkah, namun percuma, ujung yang Luhan dapat adalah ia jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

"Akh!"

"Luhan! Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun terkaget, ia buru-buru mengangkat Luhan dan kembali mendudukkan tubuh Luhan ke ranjang rumah sakit.

"Hiks.." isakan halus meluncur dari bibir mungil Luhan. Sungguh, Sehun benar-benar tak tega melihat seseorang menangis.

"Uljima." entah sudah berapa kali Sehun memeluk Luhan, akhir-akhir ini Luhan jadi sering menangis dan Sehunlah yang selalu meminjamkan dadanya untuk tempat Luhan mencurahkan air matanya. Tapi Sehun tak perduli. Toh, tidak mungkin dia harus menghitung setiap pelukan yang ia berikan pada Luhan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya membuat namja cantik di dalam pelukannya itu berhenti menangis.

"Wae hyung? hiks, wae? kenapa harus aku yang menderita? Mama dan Baba pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri, dan sekarang aku tidak bisa berjalan. Aku ingin mati saja, aku ingin bertemu Mama dan Baba. Hiks.." Luhan mencengkram jas dokter milik Sehun. Hatinya saat ini benar-benar terasa sakit, pelampiasan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Lu, bagaimana kau bisa punya pendapat seperti itu tentang hidupmu?" Sehun memegang pundak Luhan dengan kuat, memaksa Luhan untuk menatap mata tajam milik Sehun. Namja manis itu sempat meringis pelan akibat perbuatan Sehun, namun pemuda bermarga Oh tersebut tidak memperdulikan ringisan Luhan.

"Hyung! Lepaskan!" tubuh Luhan memberontak, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kuat Sehun. Namun apa daya, tenaga Luhan jauh di bawah Sehun.

"Tidak sebelum kau menarik kembali ucapanmu." tatapan tajam itu tepat menusuk ke mata Luhan, membuat nyali Luhan menjadi sedikit ciut.

Kembali liquid bening milik Luhan meluncur manis di pipinya "Wae? Percuma aku hidup, aku tidak berguna. Hiks.. aku, aku hanyalah parasit bagi Kris hyung, merepotkannya setiap hari hanya untuk mengurusi orang cacat sepertiku. Bahkan di umurnya yang sekarang, hiks.. ia belum sempat mencari pasangan sama sekali karena terlalu sibuk merawatku. Aku ingin mati saja agar Kris hyung tidak kerepotan lagi mengurusku, ak-.." ucapan Luhan terhenti secara spontan. Tentu saja, karena saat ini Sehun sedang menciumnya. Ia tidak salah kan?

Sehun menciumnya!

Di bibir? Ya, Luhan tidak salah, entah apa yang ada di pikiran seorang Oh Sehun saat ini hingga ia nekat mencium pasiennya sendiri. Apa ia lupa dengan pacarnya yang sedang sibuk bekerja saat ini?

Sehun mengakhiri ciumannya dengan memutuskan tautan bibir mereka berdua. "Jangan pernah ucapkan kata-kata itu lagi di hadapanku. Aku sangat tidak suka mendengar kau berbicara tentang segala hal yang menunjukkan seolah-olah hidupmu tidak berarti. Sadarlah Lu, kau masih beruntung bisa hidup di dunia ini. Ada ribuan bahkan jutaan orang mati yang ingin di hidupkan kembali di dunia ini agar mereka bisa berkumpul bersama orang terkasih mereka dan memperbaiki kesalahan mereka di masa lalu. Kau tahu, Kris hyung begitu menyayangimu, ia tidak mungkin merawatmu sampai sekarang dan mengabaikan mencari pasangan seperti pemuda lain pada umumnya. Itu cukup dijadikan penegasan. Dan kau harus ingat Luhan, masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Ada Kris hyung, aku, dan masih banyak lagi. Jadi ku mohon jangan pernah menyimpulkan kalau kau hanya parasit yang tidak berguna." Luhan tertegun mendengarkan ucapan Sehun. Belum habis keterkejutannya akibat Sehun yang baru saja menciumnya, kini malah kata-kata pemuda bermata tajam itu yang membuat pikiran Luhan kembali berkecamuk.

Di satu sisi Luhan membenarkan perkataan Sehun. Tapi ia masih bingung, ragu akan semuanya. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa semuanya terlalu rumit. Tidak bisakah ia hidup normal dan tenang seperti orang lain kebanyakan? Bercanda, tertawa, berkumpul bersama. Tidak sepertinya, hanya akan tersenyum jika ada orang yang di kenalnya saja. Selebihnya, akan di isi dengan melamun, menyesali masa lalunya, dan hal-hal tidak penting yang seharusnya tidak perlu Luhan pikirkan. Tapi itulah Xi Luhan, seorang namja dengan perasaan yang begitu rapuh.

Elusan tangan Sehun pada pipinya menyadarkan Luhan untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Gwenchana?" Sehun kembali membuka suara

"Hyung, kenapa kau menciumku?" Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia malah balik bertanya kepada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Sehun terdiam sebentar, seperti sedang memilah kata apa yang harus dia ucapkan pada pria manis di hadapannya saat ini, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahan saat mendengarkanmu berbicara tadi, dan cara satu-satunya yang terlintas di otakku hanya itu."

Oh, jadi Sehun menciumnya hanya untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara? Luhan tersenyum miris, hatinya kembali sakit saat mengetahui Sehun menciumnya bukan karena Sehun menyukainya, tapi hanya untuk menghentikan ucapannya. Lagipula, kenapa ia begitu berharap? Sehun kan sudah punya Yeri Nuna, jadi sangat mustahil kalau Sehun punya perasaan padanya, pada orang cacat dan bodoh sepertinya.

"Lihat saja kau Xi Luhan, kau akan merasakan akibatnya karena telah berani mendekati Sehunku" ucap seorang yeoja di balik pintu ruangan Luhan, Kemudian ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi, membuat siluet yeoja tersebut hilang di balik lorong rumah sakit

.

.

.

.

Sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu melangkah dengan pelan di lorong rumah sakit yang terlihat lenggang. Sesekali ia menatap arloji yang tersemat manis di tangannya. 'Jam 00.42 a.m' pikirnya. Pria yang mengenakan hoodie hitam itu bersikap sewajarnya saat berpapasan dengan beberapa perawat rumah sakit yang kebetulan dapat shift malam dan menanyainya.

Bunyi 'Kreeek' pelan terdengar saat salah satu pintu kamar rumah sakit tersebut terbuka. Kamar tersebut gelap, tapi sosok itu tak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap melangkah dengan pelan menghampiri seorang pasien yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Manis juga" ucapnya pelan diantara keheningan malam. "Tapi sayang dear, kau harus mati lebih cepat." lanjut pemuda itu.

Dengan perlahan ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh sang pasien, menampilkan tubuh mungil yang tertidur tanpa mengetahui kalau sekarang ada bahaya yang mengancamnya.

"Owww, sayang sekali kalau bocah manis seperti ini harus mati tanpa di nikmati terlebih dahulu."

Sosok itu melepas maskernya dan mulai naik ke ranjang rumah sakit. Bunyi derit ranjang yang di tidurinya membuat Luhan terusik, rasa tidak nyamannya bertambah saat merasakan benda kenyal di lehernya. Luhan membuka matanya, ia terkejut saat melihat orang asing dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah menindihnya. Dan yang paling parah, orang itu tengah menghisap lehernya! Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong pundak orang itu. Sosok tersebut mengerang kesakitan saat dirinya terjatuh ke lantai rumah sakit.

"Shit!" umpatnya pelan merasakan ngilu yang mendera pantatnya. Ia bangkit dan kembali mendekati sosok Luhan yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan.

"Tenanglah manis, kau tidak akan aku sakiti. Aku hanya ingin menikmatimu sebentar."

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Luhan takut. Matanya terasa semakin memanas saat pria itu kembali berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Tanpa Luhan sadari sosok itu bergerak dengan cepat ke arahnya, mengunci pergerakan Luhan dengan kedua tangan kokoh itu. Membuat luhan terperangkap di antara headboard ranjang dengan sosok hitam tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Daehyun." Sosok bernama Daehyun itu menyeringai semakin lebar saat Luhan semakin bergerak gelisah di bawahnya, seperti mangsa yang akan segera di terkam oleh sang predator.

"A-apa maumu?" Kembali mencba bertanya, Luhan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Membunuhmu... mungkin?"

"Kenapa? aku salah apa padamu?!" Tuhan, Luhan benar-benar takut sekarang. Jantungnya saja sudah berdetak sangat cepat, sampai rasanya ingin meledak.

"Kau sudah mengganggu hubungan sahabatku manis, kau tahu kan, parasit harus di musnahkan. Tapi parasit manis sepertimu tidak baik di buang begitu saja, ada baiknya kalau aku menikmatimu dulu. Bagaimana heum?"

"Uh, tidak! Hiks, Sehun hyung!" Entah kenapa teriakannya terasa percuma, bahkan saat suaranya hampir habis karena meminta tolong sekalipun, Sehun tidak datang menolongnya. Semuanya tidak ada yang datang. Kemana semua orang?

"Agh!" Lenguhan kesakitan keluar dari bibir plum Luhan saat Daehyun menggigit lehernya dengan keras, meninggalkan tanda keunguan yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Tangan mungilnya mati-matian mendorong pundak kokoh Daehyun, namun perbandingan kekuatan antara Luhan dengan pria serba hitam itu benar-benar tidak seimbang. Mungkin sekarang Luhan hanya bisa pasrah. Sudah cacat, merepotkan, lalu sekarang apa? Ia akan kehilangan harga diri dan kemudian dibunuh?

Beralih kepada Daehyun yang tengah sibuk menjelajahi tubuh mungil Luhan, seringainya makin melebar kala mengetahui bocah dibawahnya tak lagi memberontak, yang ia tau sekarang bocah itu hanya terisak pelan sembari memejamkan mata. Tangan mungil Luhan bahkan tak lagi mendorong tubuh Daehyun, hanya tergolek diranjang, meremas erat selimut yang sudah acak-acakan sedari tadi.

Piyama rumah sakit berwarna soft pink itu bahkan telah terbuka sepenuhnya, Luhan benar-benar pasrah jikalau ia akan kehilangan harga dirinya secepat ini. Ditengah-tengah isakannya ia sungguh masih berharap jika ada orang yang akan menyelamatkannya. Sehun? Ia ingin Sehun! Daehyun telah melepas bajunya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, mengabaikan rencana awalnya untuk menghabisi Luhan. Mungkin bersenang-senang sedikit sebelum mengakhiri hidup bocah malang ini tak apa, pikir Daehyun.

'Sehun hyung, kumohon.. tolong aku...'


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING!

BOYXBOY (if U don't like, better you don't read my own story)

Cerita alay/lenjeh/alur pasaran/bahasa masih acak-acakan.

Typos tak bisa dihindari.

Note: disini umur Luhan dan Sehun dibalik, Sehun menjadi yang lebih tua sedangkan Luhan sebaliknya. Keep on my rules, if U don't like, just don't read.

Cuap-Cuap Author: UPDATE DENGAN JANGKA WAKTU YANG SUPER DUPER LAMA. Mianhae, saya sempat kena WB selama berbulan-bulan, sedih banget sumpah. Ditambah tugas sekolah yang ga ada habisnya(ALASAN). Gue harap kalian bisa memaklumi diriku yang penuh dosah inih/slap/. Dan SUPER TERIMAKASIH untuk yang sudah review, follow, dan fav. Love U so much guys/tebar kolor jongin/. Okelah, enjoy this story~

Ps: I hope I can update a lot of chap in this month, 'cause i've done finished my exam. So, I got much time with my lappy *LOL _"

.

.

.

.

.

DEG!

CTAK!

Pulpen yang sehun pegang mendadak jatuh begitu saja ke bawah sudut meja kerjanya. Hatinya mendadak seperti mendapat pukulan pelan, tidak sakit, namun membuatnya merasakan suatu hal yang aneh. Seperti membuatnya gelisah akan suatu hal.

Malam ini ia harus lembur lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena tugasnya yang-selalu-menumpuk. Entah kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini asistennya sama sekali tidak berguna.

Sehun memungut pulpennya dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja, tiba-tiba ia jadi tidak nafsu melanjutkan laporannya, ia lebih memilih menutup berkas dengan map bersampul hijau yang ada di depannya dan memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi panjang yang ia duduki. Ia jadi merasa merindukan pasiennya yang satu itu, Luhan. Ingatannya kembali menerawang pada kejadian saat ia mencium Luhan, sungguh! Itu benar-benar di luar batas control dirinya. Oh man! Sehun itu terkenal dengan pribadi yang bisa mengendalikan diri sendiri, di keadaan yang seperti apapun bentuknya. Tapi saat itu, pikirannya seolah mati, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja, yeah, jika refleks mencium bisa dihubungkan dengan naluri. Ia tidak menyangka bibir seorang laki-laki bisa selembut itu, selembut dan semanis permen kapas. Sungguh, Sehun mengakuinya. Kalau boleh jujur bahkan bibir Yeri tidak semenggoda itu. Rasanya Sehun jadi ingin mencicipinya lagi dan lagi. GOSH DAMN IT! Apa yang seorang dokter saraf fantasikan pagi-pagi buta begini? kissing? Such a pervert person!

Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, sehun pun akhirnya bangkit berdiri, ia berniat mengunjungi Luhan. Hitung-hitung melihat wajah seorang angel yang sedang tertidur kan?. Eh, Angel? Oh Sehoon benar-benar sudah gila.

.

.

.

WHAT DA F*CK IS THIS!

Apa yang Sehun dapatkan? Ia baru saja masuk dengan perlahan ke dalam kamar Luhan, dan bukannya menemukan pria manis itu sedang bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya, ia malah menemukan Luhan tergolek tidak berdaya, menangis, rambut acak-acakan, dan yang paling parah ia polos tanpa busana. Dan yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun geram tingkat dewa adalah pada pria brengsek berpakaian serba hitam yang tanpa rasa berdosa melakukan hal tak senonoh terhadap Luhan.

Diambang batas kontrol dirinya, Sehun benar-benar kalap, ia berlari secepat mungkin, menarik pundak pria brengsek itu, dan tanp lagi langsung menghajarnya habis-habisan. Ia sengaja menyeret pria tak dikenal itu agak jauh, sedikit memberi ruang pada Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika saja tidak ada dua hal, yakni orang-orang yang masih bekerja pada saat itu, dan 'jiwa manusia' dalam diri Sehun yang masih tersisa, mungkin pria misterius itu dijamin mati hanya karen pukulan seorang Sehun. Beruntungnya beberapa dokter yang baru selesai melakukan operasi mendengar kegaduhan dari dalam ruang rawat milik Luhan, dan terkejut melihat salah satu dokter berbakat di rumah sakit tersebut tengah menghajar orang asing yang kondisinya half naked.

Kini orang asing itu suda dibawa pergi oleh pihak polisi setelah beberapa saat yang lalu, Mirai (salah satu suster disana) menelfon pihak berwajib. Suasana kembali normal, para dokter memutuskan untuk meneruskan kasus ini besok, kenapa bisa ada penyusup tanpa diketahui, padahal kamera CCTV sudah standbye 24 jam mengawasi. Dan selanjutnya terdengar seorang Oh Sehun berteriak nyaring mengusir para dokter dan beberapa perawat yang masih ada di dalam ruang rawat milik Luhan. Ia berkata ia sendiri yang akan mengurusnya. Ya, Luhan tanggung jawabnya kan? Dan Sehun yakin, jika Kris tau ia tidak menjaga adik pria blasteran Korea-China itu, mungkin hidupnya akan berakhir tragis dengan tubuh terpotong kecil-kecil dan terbuang di sungai.

Sehun perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan yang kini meringkuk, tubuh polosnya bahkan begitu bersinar dimata Sehun meski dalam kegelapan. di sentuhnya bahu mulus pria manis itu perlahan, tak ada respon, Sehun heran. Bahkan mata rusa itu menatapnya kosong, padahal air matanya jelas masih mengalir. Hati sehun serasa teriris melihat kondisi Luhan yang begitu menyedihkan. Tanpa terasa, matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca, seolah bisa merasakan kesakitan yang Luhan rasakan.

"Lu.." Sehun memanggil pelan

"Lu, ini aku, Sehun." Sekali lagi, tetap tetap sama, tidak ada respon berarti dari Luhan.

Sehun meringis pelan, kemudian ia mengambil pakaian Luhan yang berserakan dan memakaikannya kembali ke tubuh mulus Luhan, sensasi ketika kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit milik Luhan begitu mengetarkan, seolah ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dasar perutnya. Namun matanya menajam kala melihat bercak-bercak keunguan hasil perbuatan bejat pria sialan itu, Sehun tidak terima!

Setelah memakaikan pakaian Luhan, ia merapikan ranjang tersebut dan memperbaiki posisi Luhan, pria manis itu benar-benar seperti boneka, hidup namun tanpa ada jiwa di dalamnya. Pandangannya hanya lurus ke depan, entah apa yang di tatapnya, sedangkan air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sehun naik keatas ranjang dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Luhan, memeluknya erat dari samping dan mengelus kepalanya, membuat tubuh Luhan mau tidak mau ikut menyamping akibat tarikan Sehun, wajahnya berhadapan dengan dada bidang sang dokter. sehun mengelus pelan rambut halus milik Luhan, menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur yang dulu sering Ibunya nyanyikan saat ia tak bisa tidur, berharap Luhan akan merasa lebih baik.

Luhan hanya diam, ia memang tidak bisa berbicara untuk saat ini, tapi ia bisa merasakan, dekapan hangat Sehun, aroma Sehun, suara merdu Sehun. itu membuatnya kembali menangis tanpa suara, perlahan matanya tertutup, berharap esok pagi ia terbangun dengan gembira dan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Cup.

Dikecupnya dahi Luhan cukup lama, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Lu.."

Pagi itu Sehun terbangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut, mungkin efek beberapa hari ini dirinya sering telat makan. Setelah dapat menguasai dirinya dengan baik, Sehun baru tersadar kalau ia tidak berada di ruang kerjanya, merainkan di kamar rawat milik...

Luhan!

Pandangan Sehun berpindah pada sesosok tubuh disampingnya. Ia menghela nafas berat saat menatap punggung Luhan yang bergetar pelan. Sehun yakin kalau anak itu sekarang sedang menangis.

"Luhan..." Sehun mencoba memanggil.

"..."

"Lu―"

"Hyung, keluarlah, kumohon..." Akhirnya Luhan buka suara, namun nadanya terdengar sangat menyedihkan, "Kumohon..." Lanjut Luhan memohon kepada Sehun. Jari mungilnya meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan erat.

Sehun rasa akan percuma kalau mengajak Luhan bicara untuk saat ini, jadi dia memutuskan bangkit dari ranjang Luhan dan bergegas keluar. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan di pintu ruang rawat milik Luhan, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit koridor rumah sakit.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" Sehun mengerang pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kondisinya saat ini benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Jas dokternya terlihat kusut dan berantakan, kemejanya bahkan sudah acak-acakan dan terdapat bekas darah pria sialan yang semalam. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas akibat kurangnya jam tidur.

"Kurasa aku harus berbenah diri."

Karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30 a.m, Sehun memutuskan pulang ke apartemennya sebentar untuk membenahi penampilannya yang terlihat kacau.

.

.

.

.

Matahari siang ini terlihat cukup bersinar meski ada beberapa awan hitam yang mencoba menutupi, namun raja siang itu nampaknya tidak mau kalah. Suasana yang cukup baik tidak sebaik suasana hati seorang Xi Luhan saat ini, matanya hanya memandang lurus kearah jendela yang menampakkan halaman rumah sakit yang cukup lenggang. Sedari pagi Luhan menolak siapapun masuk ke kamarnya, kecuali Suster Jessica yang membantunya untuk membersihkan diri. Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

Rasa-rasanya Luhan tidak bisa lagi merasakan makanan-makanan khas rumah sakit tersebut, untuk merasakan nyawanya saja sulit. semangat hidupnya yang sangat kecil kini sudah tidak bersisa akibat kejadian semalam yang menurutnya seperti mimpi buruk seumur hidup yang membunuhnya. Tanpa Luhan sadari air mata sudah mengalir menuruni pipi mulusnya. Bibir pucatnya bergetar pelan mencoba menahan isakan, kepala bersurai coklat miliknya melirik sebuah piring berisi buah-buahan di nakas yang berada di samping ranjang rumah sakit. Bukan buah-buahan itu yang ia perhatikan, tapi sebuah pisau kecil mengkilat yang mungkin akan memutus urat nadinya hanya dalam sekali goresan.

Ya, Luhan merasa hidupnya sudah benar-benar percuma, untuk apa dia hidup. Mungkin Yifan juga akan membencinya jika Yifan tau kejadian yang baru saja terjadi semalam. Sekarang Luhan merasa dirinya seperti sampah yang harus dibuang agar tidak mengganggu kehidupan orang lain. Tangan Luhan terlihat bergetar saat mengambil pisau tersebut. Ia memposisikan benda perak itu dihadapan urat-urat nadi pergelangan tangannya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku yang selama ini merepotkanmu." Bisik Luhan pelan disela-sela tangisannya.

Sisi tajam pisau tersebut sudah membentuk sebuah garis tipis diatas pergelangan tangan Luhan. cairan merah pekat perlahan muai merembes dari kulit putihnya. Rasa perih dari goresan pisau tidak Luhan rasakan. Hatinya kini bahkan terasa lebih perih, ingatannya kembali kemasa-masa dimana dirinya masih bersama keluarganya, saat dimana ia mengalami kecelakaan bersama Mama dan Babanya, dan saat dirinya hanya tinggal berdua bersama Yifan, kakak tersayangnya. Sejujurnya alasan Luhan masih mau hidup sampai saat ini adalah hyung-nya sendiri. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan hyung-nya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga dan materi hanya agar Luhan sembuh dari kelumpuhan. Bahkan Yifan rela mengabaikan saat-saat dimana dia butuh waktu pribadi untuk mencari seorang pendamping hidup.

CKLEK!

"Lu, para perawat bilang kau tidak ma― Ya Tuhan! Luhan!"

Sehun berlari kearah Luhan yang sudah hampir ambruk. Sehun bahkan menjatuhkan papan catatan kesehatan Luhan yang tadinya ia dekap di dadanya.

Dengan cepat Sehun menangkap tubuh Luhan, kepala Luhan terkulai lemah di dada Sehun. mata rusa milik pria manis itu sudah hampir terpejam. Selimut yang dipakainya sudah ternodai oleh darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya yang terkulai di ranjang. Tangan kanannya masih memegang sebuah pisau yang kini ternodai oleh darah.

"Se...hun." bisik Luhan dengan sangat pelan. Kesadarannya kini sudah diambang batas.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU MENCOBA MENGAKHIRI HIDUPMU HAH?!" mata Sehun sudah berkaca-kaca. Dengan tangan bergetar ia meraih telpon di saku jasnya dan memencet speed dial yang akan menghubungkannya langsung dengan asistennya.

"KONDISI DARURAT! SEGERA KE KAMAR NOMOR 412! BAWA SEBUAH BRANKAR, CEPAT! JANGAN BANYAK TANYA!" setelahnya Sehun sudah tidak perduli dengan handphonennya yang ia buang ke sembarang arah. Prioritas utamanya searang adalah Luhan.

"Luhan! tetap terjaga!" Ditepuknya pipi Luhan beberapa kali. Sekarang Sehun benar-benar merasa takut.

"Se...hun... sudah...lah...aku...mau...mati...sa...ja.." ucap Luhan dengan terbata-bata. Luhan bisa merasakan kalau nafasnya semakin pendek dan pandangannya semakin mengabur. Merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi, Luhan akhirnya memejamkan matanya.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN BODOH?! LUHAN!" dengan kepanikan yang semakin menjadi Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan.

Bersyukur saat ia hendak keluar sudah ada beberapa suster yang mendorong brankar ke arahnya. Ia meletakkan tubuh Luhan diatas brankar secara perlahan. Kamudian ia dan para suster segera mendorong brankar tersebut untuk dipindahkan ke ruangan yang berbeda. Luhan harus segera ditangani, kalau tidak, Sehun akan benar-benar menjadi potongan-potongan kecil daging ditangan seorang Xi Yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu setelah kejadian yang meibatkan antara hidup dan mati seorang Xi Luhan. Untunglah saat itu Luhan masih dapat di selamatkan. Kini Luhan sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawatnya yang biasa. Pergelangan tangannya masih dihiasi perban putih yag harus diganti satu kali sehari.

Oh Sehun sengaja tidak mau memberi tahu Yifan tentang kejadian ini. Selain kasihan melihat Yifan nantinya akan khawatir dan harus bolak balik China-Korea untuk menjenguk Luhan, dia juga masih sayang nyawa. Kalau Yifan tahu dia tidak menjaga Luhan dengan baik maka matilah dia. Padahal sebenarnya Yifan juga tidak akan berani memutilasi Sehun, hanya saja Sehun yang terlalu berlebihan. Bukannya apa, Sehun sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Luhan dengan baik. Dia akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau dirinya melakukan keteledoran. Suho juga sudah mengetahui tentang hal ini. Pria cerdas itu sempat kaget dan berkata ingin segera menjenguk Luhan, namun Sehun berkata kalau saat ini Luhan belum bisa bertemu siapapun dan jadwal les privat mereka harus dihentikan dahulu selama beberapa hari. Untungnya kali ini Suho tidak banyak protes. Sehun juga mengingatkan agar Suho tidak memberitahukan Yifan tentang keadaan Luhan saat ini.

Pagi ini adalah saatnya menganti perban di pergelangan tangan Luhan. Sehun sudah bersiap dengan nampan alumunium berisi kasa dan beberapa salep serta obat di atasnya. Perlahan kaki jenjangnya memasuki kamar rawat milik Luhan. Pandangannya menangkap sesosok pria manis tengah melamun menatapi jendela.

"Pagi Lu."

Ia meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa diatas nakas. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya diranjang Luhan.

"Kau sudah terlihat lebih segar." Lanjut Sehun sambil memperbaiki poni Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku untuk mati Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada datar. Mata rusanya yang terlihat kosong bersibobrok dengan mata hangat milik Sehun. ini sudah pertanyaan kesepuluh yang Luhan tanyakan kepadanya sejak beberapa hari belakangan. Pertanyaan yang sama, namun Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar menjawabnya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Ini saatnya kau mengganti perbanmu."

"Sehun!" Luhan menahan tangan Sehun yang hendak melepas perban di pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau mati." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah kujawab 'kan tadi?"

"Sudah tidak ada gunanya aku hidup."

"Apa alasanmu berkata begitu?"

"Aku menyusahkan Yifan, aku cacat dan aku... kotor."

"Luhan. kau benar-benar orang yang suka mengasumsikan semuanya hanya dari sudut pandangmu sendiri."

"Itu kenyataan."

"Tapi ucapanmu itu salah!"

"Salah dari sisi mananya?!"

"Kau tidak menyusahkan Yifan, kau tidak cacat dan kau tidak kotor seperti yang kau ucapkan."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu kalau kau hanya ingin menghiburku Sehun." Luhan memalingkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, kalau kau menyusahkan Yifan untuk apa Yifan masih mau bersusah payah mencarikanmu rumah sakit terbaik untuk proses penyembuhanmu? Kau tidak cacat, kesempatanmu untuk sembuh dari kelumpuhan sangat besar. Dan untuk opsi terakhir, kuharap kau memakluminya kalau semua itu terjadi di luar perkiraan. Sampai saat ini polisi bahkan masih belum menemukan motif kenapa manusia itu bisa melakukan hal bejat seperti itu, Dia tidak mau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Luhan, aku sungguh minta maaf." Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Diciuminya puncak kepala Luhan beberapa kali.

"Sehun..." Dengan perlahan Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan meremas jas yang dikenakan Sehun. kepalanya ia tenggelamkan dalam dada bidang milik dokter yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari maut akibat tindakan konyol yang dibuatnya. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak benar-benar bersikap dingin pada Sehun, dia hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa setelah semua kejadian yang terjadi.

"Aku takut." bisik Luhan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun.

"Ya. Aku tahu Lu."

Hening,

"Jadi, sekarang bisakah aku mengganti perbanmu?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya."

Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka perban yang menutupi pergelangan tangan Luhan. diambilnya sebuah kapas, lalu menuangkan beberapa tetes betadine dan kemudian mengusapkannya pada bagian bekas jahitan yang sudah mengering. Sangat disayangkan tangan cantik itu harus ditorehi bekas jahitan.

"Tanganmu sangat cantik dan halus."

"Kau memuji?" Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hanya berbicara menurut apa yang kulihat." Jawab Sehun menanggapi.

Tangannya terus bekerja mengganti perban lama dengan perban yang baru. Setelah selesai ia kembali meletakkan alat-alatnya di nakas. Padangannya kini beralih pada wajah Luhan yang kebetulan sedang menatapnya. Entah siapa yang memulai, tanpa sadar wajah mereka sudah saling mendekat. Dapat mereka rasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang saling bertukar karena dekatnya wajah mereka. Sehun perlahan mendorong pundak Luhan hingga terpojok di headboard ranjang.

"Sehun..." Luhan berbisik. Kali ini hatinya tidak ingin menolak apa yang dia inginkan meski pikirannya menyangkal hal ini. Luhan tau kalau Sehun sudah memilik kekasih. Tapi ia ingin bersikap egois untuk sekarang, ia sadar kalau ia sudah terjatuh kedalam pesona seorang dokter bernama Oh Sehun, ia mencintainya.

Kedua bibir hangat itupun akhirnya menyatu membentuk satu kesatuan yang sempurna. Kedua tangan Sehun bertahan diantara sisi kepala Luhan agar tubuhnya tidak menindih pria manis di bawahnya. Matanya terpejam mencoba meresapi rasa manis dari bibir mungil yang tengah di cecapnya secara perlahan. Sedangkan Luhan juga menutup matanya, jari-jari mungilnya meremas kemeja Sehun mencoba mencari pelampiasan akibat sensasi yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

"Ah!" Luhan memekik pelan saat Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

Kini lidah Sehun sudah mulai mengeksplorasi goa hangat milik Luhan. bahkan kepala Luhan sudah mendongak akibat gerakan Sehun. tangannya berpindah memeluk leher Sehun dan meremas rambut dokter muda tersebut. Luhan tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata berciuman bisa memberikan efek yang Luar biasa bagi tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat manis." Ucap Sehun dengan nada serak. Dia harus benar-benar mengontrol kesadarannya. Kalau tidak ia bisa menyerang Luhan saat ini juga.

"Uh... Sehun..." Cicitan pasrah milik Luhan membuat Sehun tersadar. Dia tidak boleh melanjutkannya atau mereka akan benar-benar kelepasan.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit tidak rela Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan hingga membuat pria manis dibawahnya menatap Sehun dengan ekpresi bingung dan bibir yang membengkak. Sial, Sehun tidak bisa dihadapkan dengan pandangan yang menggugah seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku Lu." Ucap Sehun. ia mengecup dahi dan pipi Luhan sekilas.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Maaf sudah menciummu."

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Luhan dengan nada sedih.

"Aku―"

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku sudah merusak hubunganmu dengan Yeri Nuuna, aku benar-benar tidak tahu malu." Luhan tersenyum miris.

"Tidak. Kau tidak seperti itu. Aku yang salah karena aku yang memulainya. Maafkan aku." Sehun akhirnya bangkit dari atas tubuh Luhan.

Ia mengambil nampan berisi perban dan beberapa obat untuk Luhan kemudian melangkah keluar.

"Istirahatlah dengan baik, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi sore nanti." Ucap Sehun tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Setelah pintu ruangannya tertutup Luhan hanya terdiam. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Luhan menyentuh bibrnya yang bengkak akibat perbuatan Sehun. masih dapat ia rasakan jejak-jejak hangat bibir Sehun yang menjamah bibirnya. Tubuhnya merinding ketika ingatannya kembali mengingat ciuman pria itu.

"Apa yang sudah kami lakukan?"

.

.

.

TBC Juseyohh~

 _Chryssans289_

 _[06.12.2016]_


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING!

BOYXBOY (if U don't like, better you don't read my own story)

Cerita alay/lenjeh/alur pasaran/bahasa masih acak-acakan.

Typos adalah seni.

HUNHAN

DON'T FORGET TO READ CHRYSSANS NOTE IN THE END OF THIS STORY CHINGUYA~

ENJOYY~

.

.

.

"Sehun, aku ingin kita segera bertunangan."

"Mwo?" Sehun yang tengah serius membaca buku kedokterannya menoleh cepat kearah Yeri, memastikan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dari aktris cantik yang kini menatap matanya dengan serius.

"Aku mau kita bertunangan, secepatnya."

"Yeri-ah, kau... tidak sedang bercanda kan?" pihak sang pria membalas, melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger apik di atas hidung sempurnanya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda Sehun-ah? aku benar-benar serius saat mengatakannya."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk hal itu Yeri-ah?" Sehun bertanya, memastikan.

"Kalau di ingat-ingat, kita sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Lagipula kita sudah mempunya perkerjaan tetap masing-masing kan? Jadi tidak ada salahnya, yah, walaupun harus memulai dari pertunangan terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi-..."

"Hunna, aku hanya tidak ingin kau berpindah ke lain hati." Yeri memasang ekspresi bersedih, dan itu adalah akting! Tentu saja Sehun luluh akan hal itu.

"Oh, ya ampun. Yeri-ah, jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu, kau tahu kan aku paling lemah terhadap wanita?" Sehun menarik tangan wanitanya, merengkuh tubuh ramping bak model itu kedalam pelukan hangat, sedikit mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku tahu maksudmu baik, dan kau benar, melangsungkan sebuah pertunangan tidaklah salah. Tapi maksudku disini, kurasa komitmen yang terjalin diantara kita belum benar-benar baik." Sehun terssenyum samar, mengelus rambut sewarna buah peach milik Yeri.

Wanita itu mendongak, mata bulatnya berhadapan dengan dagu runcing milik Sehun.

"Wae? Jadi selama ini kau berpikir hubungan kita tidak menghasilkan apapun?"

"Bukan begitu, duh.." Sehun menghela nafas sejenak, "Maksudku, tidak kah lebih baik jika kita menjalin hubungan ini sedikit lebih lama? aku tidak ingin semua hal yang dimulai dengan buru-buru, biasanya yang seperti itu akan berakhir buruk nantinya." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan. Mata setajam elangnya balik menatap mata Yeri.

"Bilang saja kau nantinya tidak mau menikah denganku!" Wanita itu pura-pura mencoba merajuk seraya memukul pelan dada bidang Sehun.

"Ck, siapa yang bilang begitu huh? Kau itu adalah calon istri yang nantinya akan mendampingiku sampai aku pensiun dari pekerjaanku dan sampai aku menua, uhm, dan selamanya?" Diakhiri kekehan, Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Jeongmal?"

"Geureom, you are my true love." Ucap Sehun, namun di satu titik hatinya, seperti ada ketidakrelaan menyambutnya, entah kenapa.

"Gomawo Hunni-yaa, saranghaeee~" yeri mendekap tubuh atlets Sehun dengan erat, mengecup bibir pacarnya sekilas.

"Nado," berganti Sehun yang kini mencium Yeri, melakukan ciuman yang dalam dengan waktu yang cukup lama. hingga sejenak terlintas wajah sedih salah satu pasiennya, Luhan.

Dengan keterkejutan, Sehun melepas pagutan mereka berdua.

"Waeyeo Hunnie?"

"Aniyo, hanya..."

"Hanya?"

"Ah, lupakan. Ngomong-ngomong, kupikir kau kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan makan malam? Ini sudah jam sembilan lewat, tidak baik seorang wanita berlarut-larut di dalam apartement seorang pria."

Yeri memutar bola matanya malas, "Neee, Uisa-nim yang pemaksaaa."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, kemudian bangkit untuk mengantar Yeri keluar dari apartement elitnya. Tak lupa ia tinggalkan kecupan sayang pada kening sang kekasih, kemudian melambaikan tangannya pelan. Setelah sang kekasih tak nampak dari jangankauan pandangannya, ia kembali kedalam dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Mengusap wajahnya pelan, memikirkan hal aneh yang baru saja terjadi.

Bagaimana bisa dia sempat memikirkan Luhan saat dirinya jelas-jelas sedang bercumbu dengan sang kekasih? Sehun rasa dirinya butuh detergen untuk mencuci otaknya.

"Sialan!"

.

.

.

"Lukamu sudah mengering dengan baik Luhan, jadi kupikir kau sudah tidak perlu mengenakan perban lagi. Setelah ini kau akan kembali menjalani latihan berjalanmu. Kau sudah cukup lama absen dari latihan."

Luhan hanya diam, menatap kearah Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya, tengah membuka perban yang melilit pergelangan tangannya.

"Uisa.."

"..."

"Sehun-ah.."

"..."

"Apa karena kejadian waktu itu?" Lagi, Luhan membuka suara setelah beberapa kali panggilannya diabaikan oleh sang dokter tampan di hadapannya. Pria itu masih berpura-pura serius mengecek pergelangan tangan Luhan.

Sehun kini mendongak, tatapannya seketika langsung bersibobrok dengan tatapan sendu dari mata indah milik Luhan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Luhan?"

"Kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya."

"Aku tidak."

"Kau iya. Kau terlihat dingin padaku." Bisik Luhan pelan, ia menarik tangannya dari tangan Sehun.

"Aku merasa aku bersikap sewajarnya, mungkin hanya peraaanmu saja." Balas Sehun dingin.

"Sehun, aku..."

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau istirahat, jam satu siang nanti kita akan melatih otot kakimu."

Dengan segera Sehun bangkit dan keluar dari kamar rawat milik Luhan. tak ada kata-kata manis yang biasanya akan Sehun ucapkan untuk Luhan. sang pria mungil hanya dapat memandang punggung kokoh dokternya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sehun-ah..."

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak benar-benar bersikap dingin dan menjauhi Luhan, dia hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana setelah semua kejadian yang baru-baru ini terjadi. Pelecehan terhadap Luhan, masalah Yeri yang menuntut pertunangan, pekerjaannya yang selalu menguras waktu dan masih banyak lagi membuat kepalanya terasa penuh. Untunglah dirinya bukan sosok termpramen, jika iya, bisa saja orang-orang di sekitarnya jadi korban amukan mendadak dari Oh Sehun. sebenarnya dirinya merasa 'sakit' saat melihat tatapan sedih Luhan, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setidaknya, Sehun harus menghindari Luhan untuk sementara, agar dirinya bisa berpikir jernih karena pada dasarnya, pusat segala kekacauan yang ada di pikirannya dimulai dari Luhan.

"Engh, aku... tidak kuat.." Bisikan Luhan menghempaskan raga Sehun kembali ke dunia nyatanya. Sehun masih setia menopang tubuh Luhan, menjalankan terapi penyembuhan yang di janjikannya tadi pagi.

"Baiklah, kita break sejenak." Dengan sigap Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan dalam gendongan ala bridal, membuat sang empunya memekik dengan suara manis.

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan kembali ke kursi roda, ia berjongkok di hadapan Luhan, menatap wajah cantik di depannya yang kini tengah memerah bak buah cherry.

"Apa rasa sakitnya benar-benar parah?"

"Eh.. tidak, ta-tapi rasanya masih agak ngilu. Dan terkadang, kakiku terasa kebas saat aku mencoba berdiri." Ungkap Luhan, mata rusanya tidak berani berhadapan dengan sang dokter. Demi apapun, dia sangat canggung.

"Itu wajar. Kau cukup lama tidak melakukan latihan. Kuharap kedepannya kondisi tubuhmu baik, jadi kita bisa sering melakukan latihan untuk penyembuhan kakimu, Luhan." meski dengan nada dingin, Sehun tak lupa tersenyum tipis kearah Luhan.

"N..ne. "

Hening. Tak ada lagi yag ingin melanjutkan percakapan. Mungkin keduanya masih merasa canggung sejak insiden 'berciuman' ang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Sehun memilih berdiri, mengulurkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

"Mau melanjutkan?" Sehun menawari.

Sementara Luhan hanya mengangguk samar. Pias merah jambu yag belum hilang dari wajah putihnya benar-benar menambah kecantikan Xi Luhan berkali-kali lipat, yakinlah Oh Sehun tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu.

Kedua tangan Luhan menggenggam tangan milik Sehun, perlahan-lahan mencoba berdiri. Hingga kakinya bisa menapak dengan sempurna di lantai, ia bisa merasakan salah satu tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Sebenarnya Sehun sendiri yang menawari Luhan agar dirinya bisa 'terlibat langsung' dalam setiap latihan yang Luhan lakukan. Jadi pria manis itu tak perlu lagi mengunakan alat bantu jalan atau topangan, karena akan sangat jarang sekali seorang dokter mau melakukan skinship dengan pasiennya sendiri sebegitu dekatnya. Hitung-hitung berbaik hati pada Yifan, begitu kata Sehun saat ditanyai. Dan Luhan tentu saja tidak bisa menolak. Bagaimana kau akan menolak saat dia adalah orang yang kau kagumi? Jika kau melakukannya, maka itu sama saja dengan membuang salah satu kebahagiaanmu.

Kaki rampingnya melangkah pelan meski agak tertatih, sesekali Luhan meremas lengan jas dokter milik Sehun agar tubuhnya tidak merosot ke lantai.

"Ngilu sekali.." Luhan mengeluh, menghentikan langkahnya. Daerah bagian lutut sampai ke telapak kakinya terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Lakukan dengan perlahan Luhan. jika sesekali kau tidak memaksakannya, maka tidak akan ada kemajuan."

"Tapi sakit, Sehun..." mata Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca, tak ambil pusing jika Sehun nantinya akan mengecapnya cengeng.

Dengan gerakan teramat lembut, Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan, seratus persen merengkuh punggang Luhan agar pria manis dalam dekapannya bisa berdiri dengan baik. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Luhan. hingga kedua hidung dan bibir keduanya hampir beradu, Sehun berbisik..

"Mau kuhilangkan rasa sakitnya untuk sesaat?" nafas Sehun memberat, hormon kelelakkiannya tak sanggup menahan pheromon milik lelaki lemah yang kini tengah di rengkuhnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Sehun tidak pernah mengalami rasa menggebu-gebu seperti ini saat bersama kekasih wanitanya.

"Ya, rasanya begitu menyiksa.. hiks.." kini air matanya benar-benar tumpah, menghancurkan benteng es kokoh yang coba Sehun bangun. Benteng yang hancur karena kelalaiannya sendiri.

"Tutup matamu, sayang.." Sehun selalu merasakan letupan-letupan menyenangkan dalam dadanya saat ia menyebut Luhan dengan panggilan manis.

Luhan menurut, menutup kedua kelopak cantiknya, meski dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangisan.

Dengan perlahan Sehun meraup belah cherry milik Luhan, memagutnya lembut, seolah itu adalah obat mujarab yang di janjikannya. Bibir itu selalu terasa manis, lembut bagaikan permen kapas di indra pencecapnya. Terlalu sayang untuk di abaikan. Lidahnya ikut bermain andil, mulai mengeksplor rongga mulut Luhan.

Sang pria manis pasrah diabawah kendali, hanya bisa melenguh nikmat karena itu benar adanya, seolah rasa sakitnya mendadak hilang saat Sehun mulai memanjakannya.

"Engg~" terbawa suasana, Sehun mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan dan melingkarkannya ke pinggangnya, ala Koala. Ia menabrakkan punggung sempit Luhan kearah tembok, membuatnya leluasa mengobrak abrik isi mulut si pria manis.

Luhan yang sama-sama terbuai, hanya bisa pasrah, meremas rambut belakang Sehun sebagai pelampiasan. Terlalu nikmat untuk dapat di deskripsikan. Sehun mengecup bibir bengkak itu sekilas, kemudian berpindah ke kedua kelopak mata Luhan, lalu turun menyusuri garis rahang dan berhenti di perpotongan leher. Bau Luhan benar-benar memabukkan, bahkan lebih harum dari aroma bedak bayi. Dengan semangat ia menggigit area tersebut, menciptakan desahan lembut yang mampu menaikkan gairah seorang Oh Sehun.

"Anghh, H-hun.. Sehun, kumo-ehh~... hon.." untuk berbicara pun rasanya begitu sulit. dirinya pasrah saat satu tangan Sehun membuka kancing piyama rumah sakitnya, saat pria itu mengulum nipple pinkis Luhan, desahanan pria manis itu menjadi tak terkendali. Sangat wajar karena Luhan tidak pernah merasakan hal-hal seperti ini. Pengecualian untuk insiden sang pria bermasker.

"Se...hun... angh~ cukup, ugh..."

"Tidak sekarang Lu, aku benar-benar menginginanmu.." Suara Sehun memberat, terhilat jelas kalau sang dokter muda itu tengah dikuasai oleh nafsu.

"Tidak.. anghh.. Sehun, Ye...ri... Noona.. itu.. aku.. angh...~" Luhan tdak benar-benar bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Sehun gencar membombardir titik sensitifnya. Seenarnya pria tampan bak model itu mendengarkan, tapi ia pura-pura tak tahu. Untuk sekarang persetan dengn kekasihnya, karena dihadapannya ada Luhan yang tengah menampilkan ekspresi yang luar biasa sexy di mata Oh Sehun.

Tapi... kemudian ia tersadar dan berhenti, mencoba berfikir. Apakah yang ia lakukan pada Luhan hanya berdasar nafsu semata? Seketika Sehun merasa dirinya begitu bejat, melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh pada seorang pria polos yang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Ya, sebuah hubungan..

Sehun berhenti, ia menatap penampilan Luhan yang begitu berantakan. Mata beraca-kaca dengan tatapan sayu dikuasai oleh nafsu dengan kepala yang mendongak, menampilkan leher jenjang putih mulusnya, piyama rumah sakit yang sudah terbuka, juga keringat tipis yang mulai menyelumiti tubuh Luhan. sehun serasa tertohok. Kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal diluar batas kontrol dirinya?

"Luhan.. oh Tuhan.. apa yang sudah kulakukan..." Bisik Sehun seraya menutup mata sejenak. Dengan sigap ia mengancingkan piyama Luhan, ia mengelus wajah Luhan dengan satu tangannya.

"Sayang, maaf, apa aku menyakitimu hm?"

Dan Luhan merasa tersentuh, perlakuan Sehun padanya begitu lembut. Ia memperlakukan Luhan seola-olah Luhan adalah barang paling langka di muka bumi. Luhan tidak marah, karena dirinya juga menikmati hal yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Namun melihat Sehun, ia mengerti apa yang dokter itu sedang pikirkan. Dan Luhan paham, jikalau pria itu tengah di landa dilema. Mencoba mengambil sikap, Luhan mendekap Sehun, mengalungkan kedua lengannya keleher jenjang pria itu. Ia mengandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun, menghirup aroma maskulin yang sangat di sukainya.

"Tidak, Uisa~. Terimakasih, sudah menghilangkan rasa sakitku dengan caramu.."

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan..." Sehun tak lagi mampu berkata-kata

"Tapi, Uisa.. setelah ini...-"

Sehun mulai merasakan perasaan tak enak.

"Cobalah untuk menghentikan semuanya.."

Dan Sehun benar...

.

.

.

TBC

.

Cuap-cuap:

YOHOOO~ SENGAJA DIBIKIN PENDEK BIAR PEMBACA PADA PENASARAN EAA~ /PADAHAL MALES NGETIK NJEERR/ :V

Oya, FF ini tetep bakal lanjut ya, tapi abis liburan selesai okeh, ini saya ceritanya minta izin hiatus(bentaran doang). Soalnya tanggal 18 Des. Ini Chrys udah mulai libur sampai tanggal 2 Jan. 2k17. Wohooo~... soalnya di tempat emak Chrys gada sinyal internet, gabisa aplod /nangis bombay/. Jadi Chrys mohon kesediaan readers untuk menunggu dengan sabar kelanjutannya. Eaaa... insyaallah FF ini akan tetap saya lanjutkan, meski terkadang WB suka dateng ga kenal waktu *LOL okelahh, sekian curhatan gueh. Enjoy your holiday chinguyakkk~ saranghaee 3.

DON'T FORGET TO RnR IF U WANT THIS FANFICTION KEEP GOING^^ HUNHAN JJANG!

.

 _Chryssans289_

 _16/12/2016_


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING!

BOYXBOY ALIAS BOYS LOVE ALIAS YAOI (if U don't like, better you don't read my own story)

Cerita alay/lenjeh/alur pasaran/bahasa masih acak-acakan.

Typos adalah seni.

HUNHAN.

.

.

.

Haiiii semuaaa... Chrys balik lagi nihhhhh, maaf ya, padahal aku ngomongnya bakal update sekitar tanggal 2/9 januari gitu, tapi malah jauh banget mundurnya. Itu karena laptop Chrys rusak. 3 minggu Chrys tinggal liburan, eh, pas balik, Chrys coba nyalain ga idup-idup. Bayangin, semua file fanfiction+Kpop Collection Chrys disitu semua /nangis/ :(.. jadi mohon dimaklumi ya, ini Chrys ngetik aja pake Handphone(lagi), laptopnya belom Chrys benerin. Oya, kalian punya saran aplikasi Microsoft yang bagus buat Android ga? Soalnya kebanyakan aplikasi yang Chrys download gabisa mode "rata tengah/rata kanan/kiri" gitu(toolsnya kurang lengkap). Oke lah, sekian curhatan Chrys,

.

.

.

enjoyy...

.

.

"Tapi, Uisa.. setelah ini...-"

.

"Cobalah untuk menghentikan semuanya.."

.

.

"-Hun!"

"Oy Sehun!"

Deg.

"Yak bodoh! Tidak usah berteriak begitu bisa kan? Kau seperti orang bar-bar." Sehun mendengus lelah, netra caramelnya menatap malas sosok jangkung yang ada di depannya.

"Kau sih, melamun terus. Kupanggil-panggil malah balik memarahiku. Sebenarnya siapa yang tadi menyuruhku untuk duduk disini mendengarkan curhatanmu huh?" Park Chanyeol, sahabat seperjuangan Sehun, mereka berdua sudah seperti lintah, sejak orok bahkan sampai sama-sama menjabat sebagai seorang dokter-pun tetap tak terpisahkan.

"Mian. Aku tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Tidak biasanya kau begini." Chanyeol menimpali.

"Aku...- Yeol, bagaimana menurutmu dengan pertunangan?"

Mata bulat milik pria berambut hitam yang ada di depan Sehun membelalak, "Kupikir kau berencana menikmati masa mudamu untuk berkencan dengan alat-alat kedokteran Sehun uisa-nim." Chanyeol menyindir tak suka. Kalau sehun membahas pertunangan, pastilah tak jauh-jauh dari Yeri. Chanyeol tak begitu menyukai Yeri ngomongong-ngomong, masih menjadi misteri alasan dibalik ketidaksukaan Park Chanyeol pada kekasih Sehun tersebut.

"Belum lama ini Yeri bercerita soal pertunangan."

"Maaf bung, bukannya lancang, tapi aku tidak terlalu menyukai wanitamu. Yah, dia cantik sih, tapi..."

"Yeah, kau selalu berkata tentang hal itu." Lagi, Sehun mendengus.

"Ekhm, tapi itu sih terserah padamu, aku akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusan sahabat kecilku ini, benar?" Bibir tebal itu tertarik hingga membentuk sepasang senyuman, merespon lawan bicaranya untuk balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Thanks , kau memang sahabat yang pengertian."

"Hahaha, nope bruh..."

.

.

.

Dalam diam Suho mengamati wajah indah Luhan yang tengah serius membaca bukunya. Sungguh, makin bigung Suho akan perasaan aneh yang makin lama semakin berkembang saat dirinya dekat dengan anak tujuhbelas tahun bertubuh mungil tersebut. Awalnya Suho mengira bahwa rasa itu hanya sekedar kagum biasa akan betapa indahnya pahatan yang Tuhan berikan pada sosok Xi Luhan. Tapi semakin lama, kagum itu berubah, menarik hatinya untuk meminta lebih.

seperti...

ingin memiliki.

Tubuh berbalut kemeja hitam yang tengah duduk di pinggiran ranjang rawat Luhan itu perlahan bergerak mendekat kearah sosok lainnya. Wajah angelic itu perlahan mendekat kearah wajah Luhan, sementara anak itu tak sadar dengan apa yang Suho lakukan. Semakin dekat wajah Luhan, semakin jelas pula apa yang bisa ia tangkap dengan indra pengelihatannya. Kesempurnaan itu semakin nyata, benar-benar indah seperti dewi-dewi dalam dunia fiksi yang dulu pernah diceritakan Eommanya.

Luhan yang merasakan deru nafas hangat menyentuh tengkuknya refleks mengangangkat dan memalingkan wajah kearah Suho dengan cepat.

"Hy-.."

Pause.

kejadian yang benar-benar tak terduga terjadi. Niat Luhan ingin memalingkan wajah dan menengok kearah Suho malah berbuntut dengan bibirnya yang bertubrukan dengan sudut bibir Suho. Pria rusa itu tak menyangka kalau wajah Suho bisa berada sangat dekat di hadapan wajahnya.

sementara Suho sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama, jantungnya seakan berlari dengan gembira meninggalkan tubuhnya yang mematung. Pria itu tak memprediksi akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Sret!

Jemari lentik milik Luhan refleks mendorong tubuh tegap di hadapannya menjauh. Dengan pipi yang bersemu ia memalingkan wajah, terlalu gugup setelah kejadian-tidak terencana-yang baru terjadi.

"Lu.. ma-maaf, aku-.. tak bermaksud." Suho bergumam lemah, mendadak ada rasa sedikit menyesal dalam dirinya.

"Uhm.. y-ya.." balas Luhan singkat, masih berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

"S-sebaiknya kita akhiri pelajaran untuk hari ini. Besok kita sambung lagi. Istirahat dengan baik ne, Lu~" Soho sempatkan mengusak rambut halus milik Luhan seraya tersenyum tipis.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, "Hyung hati-hatilah di jalan."

"Tentu."

Suasana menjadi hening semenjak kepergian Suho beberapa menit lalu, menimbulkan kelenggangan yang begitu menyiksa bagi Luhan. Jujur saja, pria manis itu tak suka kesepian.

"Uh, kenapa jadi seperti itu.." Gerutuan pelan meluncur dari belah merekah milik Luhan.

Cklik!

"Kau sedang apa?"

Luhan mendongak kedepan, mendapati Sehun yang berjalan kearahnya. Agak berbeda seperti biasa, pria maskulin itu tidak mengenakan jas dokternya seperti biasa. Tubuh tegapnya hanya dibalut sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dan sebuah celana katun hitam. Sederhana, tapi makin mengangkat kesan dewasa pada diri Sehun.

"Tidak ada.."

"Sudah makan siang?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan,

Si pria jangkung menyeringit tak suka. Tubuhnya ia dudukkan disamping ranjang Luhan, "Kenapa? Makanannya tidak enak?" Netra setajam elang itu melirik nampan yang masih lengkap berisi makanan berada di atas nakas.

"Tadi aku sedang belajar bersama Suho hyung."

"Harusnya dia membiarkanmu untuk menikmati makan siang terlebih dahulu, atau setidaknya dia bisa memaksamu kan?"

"Sehun, itu bukan salah Suho hyung, aku memang tidak lapar."

oke, Sehun mulai terbiasa akan Luhan yang memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel hyung.

"Tetap saja, kau harus menjaga pola makan agar kau tetap sehat Lu." Jari-jari panjang Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dengan pelan, kemudan berpindah hendak mengambil nampan makanan di nakas.

"Tidak, Sehun, aku tidak mau makan." Tangan yang lebih kecil menahan pergerakan Sehun, membuat pria yang lebih tinggi berbalik kembali ke posisinya.

"Lu, kau butuh energi.." desah Sehun, cukup lelah menghadapi sikap Luhan jika tengah dalam mode 'tidak mau menurut'.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan." Bela Luhan tak mau kalah. Mata rusanya melirik wajah tegas Sehun, dan itu mampu membuat pipinya memerah.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan ini?"

sehun merogoh sebuah kotak mini dari kantung bagian belakang celananya. Memamerkan benda ity dihadapan wajah Luhan.

Mata rusa Luhan berbinar, menatap sebuah kotak berlabelkan nama sejenis makanan manis yang paling ia sukai.

"Coklat!" Pekiknya antusias. Buru-buru Luhan merebutnya dari tangan kanan Sehun. Tapi si pria tinggi memiliki refleks lebih baik, tangan kanannya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi hingga tangan Luhan tak bisa menggapainya. Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat bagaimana usaha si pria manis menjinjitkan kedua tangannya dihadapan tubuh sehun demi sekotak coklat.

"Sehun! Berikan!" Masih tak mau menyerah, Luhan menarik-narik lengan kemeja dan kerah Sehun seperti anak kecil. Luhan sangat menginginkan benda berasa manis itu karena selama hidupnya ia sangat jarang memakan coklat. Yifan selalu melarang meski pria itu tau coklat merupakan makanan kesukaan adiknya.

Grep!

"Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan ini secara gratis, sayang." Ucap Sehun. Tangan kirinya yang mengganggur ia bawa untuk menarik tubuh Luhan dalam pangkuannya. Pria yang lebih kecil menjerit kecil, tak siap dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba Sehun. Kini pantat Luhan berlabuh duduk di pangkuan pria yang lebih tinggi. Kedua tangan mungilnya ia sadarkan di pundak tegap milik Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat mata rusa milik Luhan, masih ada ekspresi terkejut disana.

"Se-hun.." Luhan bergumam kecil.

"Untuk bisa mendapatkan itu kau harus melakukan satu hal untukku."

"Uhm, sa..satu hal?"

"Ya. Berminat mengetahuinya? Atau kalau tidak mau, coklat ini bisa aku berian pada Ye-.."

"Jangan!" Sungguh, itu benar-benar reflek, Luhan membatin.

"-a...aku mau coklat itu." Lanjut Luhan dengan pelan, tak berani menatap kearah mata Sehun.

"Dasar kau ini." Sehun tersenyum manis, "-Cium aku disini" Sehun menunjuk bibir tipisnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"A..apa?" Mata rusa Luhan lagi-lagi membola, pipi gembil itu bersemu semakin menjadi.

"Kau tidak mau? Yasudah ak-"

"A..aku mau. Sehunnn, aku mau coklat itu.." Luhan merengek dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ya Tuhan, sehun tdak percaya kalau anak di pangkuannya itu sudah hampir menginjak usia delapan belas tahun.

"Jadiii, apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"me..mencium Sehun." Bisik Luhan dengan malu-malu.

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi?" Sehun tersenyum aneh, seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

dengan ragu-ragu jemari lentik Luhan menangkup pipi tegas milik Sehun, perlahan wajahnya ia dekatkan. Mengabaikan detakan jantungnya yang semakin menggila, Luhan menatap kearah mata Sehun, membawa mereka untuk menyelami kedua bola mata masing-masing.

Dapat Sehun rasakan deru nafas Luhan menampar wajahnya dengan halus, jarak wajah mereka tak lebih dari setengah telapak tangan. Hingga...

cup.

Luhan terkejut. Sangat.

Itu bukan dirinya. Bukan Luhan yang mencium Sehun, tetapi Sehunlah yang mencium Luhan, tepat di dahinya.

Ya, saat wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, dengan gerakan cepat Sehun memutar haluan wajahnya untuk mendongak keatas dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan dahi halus milik si pria yang lebih mungil. Telapak tangan kiri Sehun menahan kepala Luhan tetap pada posisi, sementara bibirnya masih setia mengecup dahi Luhan.

"Kau ini, mau-maunya. Apa kalau ada ajusshi-ajusshi jelek yang memberimu sekeranjang coklat kau juga mau disuruh seperti itu? Luhan, kau benar-benar polos ya." Sehun melepaskan kecupannya, menatap manik caramel bening milik Luhan.

"A..aku.. ma..maaf." cicit Luhan pelan, kepalanya menunduk dalam dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aigoo, hey, kau ini ternyata selain polos juga cengeng hm.."

Tangan kekarnya menarik kepala Luhan untuk bersender di dada bidang Sehun. Mengusap kepala bersurai brunette si pria kecil berulang kali.

"Hiks.. maaf.."

"Hey, sudahlah.. tak apa, lain kali jika kau ditawari oleh seseorang dengan syarat terlebih dahulu, bijaklah untuk memutuskan, hmm.." tangannya beralih mengangkat wajah Luhan. Ibu jarinya ia bawa untuk mengusap jejak air mata yang masih tersisa. Sehun kemudian tersenyum kembali melihat Luhan yang mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Good boy. Berhenti menangis oke.."

"Uhh.. ne.."

"Tapi tentang syarat itu benar-benar ada Luhan."

"Eng?"

"Kau harus berjanji untukku."

"Berjanji?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan polos, wajah dengan hidung memerah itu menatap Sehun hikdmad.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia, berjanjilah untuk menjadi sehat, sembuh, lalu bisa berjalan lagi. Berjanjilah untuk menjadi Luhan yang selalu ceria, jangan pernah menangis lagi, hatiku selalu sakit saat melihat air matamu terbuang percuma. Berjanjilah untuk menjaga kesehatanmu, jangan telat makan, minum obatmu dengan baik. Dan, berjanjilah, jangan penah lupakan aku jika kau sudah sembuh dan kita tak lagi bisa bertemu."

"Seh-.."

"Ah, baiklah, janjinya sudah kan? Ayo kita-.."

"Sehun.."

"-makan coklat ini. Pasti-.."

"Sehun!"

"-enak sekali kan? Ne, Luhan?"

"Sehun.. kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa Lu?"

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku berjanji seperti itu?" Mata cantik itu kembali berkaca-kaca, tatapannya seolah menuntut Sehun untuk segera menjawab.

"Hey, itukan permin-"

"Kau bohong." Luhan berdesis pelan, satu detik setelahnya padangannya melemah.

"Lu.."

"Sehun.. apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak sayang, tidak akan pernah.."

Balas Sehun tegas, membawa tubuh mungil Luhan kembali kedalam pelukannya.

"Berjanjilah. Dengan begitu kita sama-sama mempunyai janji." Bisik Luhan di pundak sehun.

Hening. Tak ada ucapan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun, itu membuat Luhan cukup kecewa. Namun dirinya mencoba mengerti dan sadar diri, ialah yang meminta Sehun mengakhiri semuanya, Luhan tak mungkin bisa menahan Sehun terus di sisinya karena Sehun emang bukan miliknya. Mungkin, langkah awal Luhan untuk mengakhiri semuanya adalah dimulai dari sekarang.

"Ah! Ayo kita makan coklatnya Sehun.." Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana, tubuh kecil itu menarik diri dari tubuh Sehun, menciptakan jarak yang terasa begitu jauh utuk keduanya, meski pada kenyataannya tubuh mereka masih saling berdekatan, Luhan bahkan masih duuk di pangkuan Sehun.

"Tentu. Ayo kita makan coklatnya."

Sehun membuka kotak mini di tangannya, membukakan salah satu dari sepuluh buah bola-bola coklat yang terbungkus plastik berwarna emas.

"Buka mulutmu dear.." telunjuk dan ibu jari Sehun mengapit sebuah bola coklat yang begitu menggugah kehadapan wajah Luhan.

dengan senang hati Luhan menurut, membuka belah bibir merahnya. Luhan menutup matanya, meresapi betapa nikmat ketika bola coklat itu lumer di dalam indra pencecapnya.

"Uh.. benar-benar manis. Aku.. lupa kapan terakhir kali Yifan hyung memberikanku coklat." Curhatnya pelan.

"Hm, lain kali akan kubelikan lagi."

"Benarkah?!"

"Tentu."

"Tdakkah itu berbahaya untuk kesehatanku?"

Dahi mulus Sehun menyeringit pelan, "Adakah seseorang yang mengatakan coklat itu berbahaya?"

"Yifan hyung selalu begitu. Tiap aku merengek minta belikan coklat, dia pasti berkata kalau coklat itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Astaga, hyungngmu hanya terlalu khawatir padamu. Coklat itu punya banyk manfaat, diantaranya ada zat Phenylethylamine yang bisa membuat perasaanmu menjadi bahagia." Jelas Sehun.

"Umh, ya, setiap aku memakan coklat, rasanya seperti ada yang meletup-letup." Luhan berujar polos.

"Lain kali katakan pada hyungmu kalau coklat itu tidak berbahaya, ne."

"Um." Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Aaa... buka mulutmu Luhan.." Sehun kembali membuka sebuah bola coklat, menyerahkannya pada Luhan yang dengan senang hati langsung di lahap oleh si pria manis.

perasaan itu.

saat jemarinya bergesekan dengan bibir merekah milih Luhan.

desiran aneh itu tidak pernah hilang meski dirinya menanamkan kenyataan bahwa Luhan bukan siapa-siapa.

Desiran yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak menyenangkan.

Desiran yang mampu membuat seluruh atensinya hanya tertuju pada Luhan seorang.

Desiran yang orang-orang sering rasakan saat mereka sedang...

jatuh cinta.

"Sehun, kau harus merasakannya juga!" Pekikan Luhan menyadarkan Sehun, entah sejak kapan Luhan sudah memegang sebuah bola coklat disela jemari indahnya. Mengarahkan benda manis itu di hadapan bibir Sehun.

"Ayo makan bersama Lu.."

"Apa mak-"

Sehun membawa jemari Luhan untuk membuat bola coklat itu berbalik masuk kedalam mulut Luhan tanpa aba-aba. Dua detik setelahnya kedua lengan kekar Sehun menarik pinggang langsing si pria mungil menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

Bibir tipisnya ia benturkan dengan bibir penuh milik Luhan, mencecap rasa manis alami bercampur dengan manis coklat yang menempel.

"Angh.."

Indra pencecap tanpa tulang milik Sehun menerobos masuk kedalam mulut mungil Luhan, mengobrak abrik isinya untuk sekedar menemukan sisa-sisa coklat yang lumer dan menyatu dengan salifa milik Luhan.

sangat manis.

"Mhh.." Luhan mendesah pelan, ia akui kalau Sehun itu benar-benar seorang good kisser yang mampu membuat lawannya lupa akan segalanya.

Telapak tangan Sehun semakin menekan tengkuk Luhan, memperdalam ciuman mereka, menempelkan tubuh keduanya semakin erat, seakan tak ingin melepasnya sedetikpun. Kepala keduanya bergeser kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari kenyamanan.

Beberapa kali Sehun menarik-narik bibir bawah Luhan dengan giginya, kemudian ia kulum, ia sedot lagi seakan bibir Luhan adalah sebuah pudding.

"Engg.." Luhan hanya pasrah, membiarkan Sehun mengexplore indra pencecapnya.

Lidah Sehun membelai bibir Luhan beberapa kali, lalu kemudian bibirnya mengecup bibir merekah itu dengan lembut, sangat pelan, meresapi manis yang seakan tak pernah habis.

Sebuah kecupan panjang dan dalam sebelum mengakhiri ciuman basah mereka. Sehun menempelkan kening keduanya, sama-sama terengah, mengais kebutuhan oksigen akibat ciuman yang panjang.

"Hah..hahh... Tuhan... aku bisa gila.." Gumam Sehun frustasi. Sehun heran entah kenapa hormonnya tak bisa ia kendalikan jika sudah menyentuh Luhan.

"Sehun.."

"Bibirmu seperti afrodisiak Lu. Aku.. tidak bisa menahannya. Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf.." Sehun jujur akan itu, Bibir Luhan benar-benar tak bisa ia tolak.

"Ya. Tak apa. Cukup lucu ketika aku mengatakan untuk mengakhiri semuanya, tapi kemudian aku membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi. Aku juga bersalah.." Luhan tersenyum maklum, ia mengelus pelan pipi Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Lu... maaf.."

"Tak apa Sehun, tak apa.." Luhan membawa tubuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan pria yang lebih besar mencari kenyamanan.

Sehun tanpa ragu merengkuh tubuh kecil Luhan, menikmati kesunyian yang keduanya buat.

.

.

'maafkan aku Lu' gumam sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Eomma! Sehun Oppa pulangg~"

"Aiguuu, Boo kyung-ah, jangan berteriak begitu, malu dengan Oppamu, kau sudah enambelas tahun tau." Nyonya Oh yang baru selesai berkutat dengan dapur mengahampiri Sehun yang masih bediri diambang pintu dengan sebuah koper mini di tangan kanan dan sebuah paper bag di tangan kiri.

Sehun memang memutuskan mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk pulang kerumah orang tuanya karena ini sudah lewat tiga bulan sejak kunjungan rutinnya yang terakhir kali.

"Aku sangat merindukan Sehun Oppa!" Boo Kyung masih setia memeluk tubuh menjulang Sehun.

Gadis remaja itu memang sangat dekat dengan kakak lelakinya, ia bahkan menangis dua hari dua malam saat Sehun memutuskan untuk meninggakan rumah demi mengejar cita-cita menjadi seorang dokter.

"Eomma, aku pulang." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum yang tak luntur sejak kedatangannya beberapa menit lalu.

Nyonya Oh balas tersenyum haru, sementara Boo Kyung melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan sang Eomma memeluk anak pertamanya.

"Apa kabarmu nak? Kau terlihat makin tampan." Jemari Nyonya Oh menelusuri wajah tegas Sehun dengan pelan.

"Aku baik Eomma. Oh ya, dimana Appa?"

"Appamu sedang mengantar barang. Mungkin dia pulang agak malam karena mendapat beberapa jam extra hari ini."

"Hm, baiklah."

"Biar Eomma yang bawakan kopermu, kau istirahatlah di ruang tamu, Eomma belum sempat membereskan kamarmu karena kau pulang tanpa memberi tahu terlebih dahulu."

"Maaf soal itu."

"Tentu sayang. Sekarang beristirahatlah, biarkan Boo Kyung menemanimu."

"Oke."

Nyonya Oh pun berlalu sambil membawa koper mini milik Sehun ke lantai dua rumah sederhana mereka.

"Kau makin cantik saja Boo Kyung-ah. " Puji Sehun, mereka berdua berjalan kearah ruang tamu dengan Sehun yang merangkul pundak adik kesayangannya itu.

"Oppa bisa saja."

"Hey, aku jujur tau. Sudah mendapat pacar?"

Dengan malu-malu Boo Kyung mengangguk.

"Aigoo, adik kesayangan Oppa sekarang sudah besar ya. Oppa ingatkan, jangan kelewatan dalam bergaul, kau tau sendiri kan anak jaman sekarang seperti apa? Belajarlah yang rajin dan jadilah seperti Oppa." Sehun membawa tubuh keduanya untuk duduk bersebelahan di sofa, masih setia merangkul adiknya, membiarkan kepala bersurai hitam milik Boo Kyung bersandar di pundaknya.

Sedangkan Jarinya yang sedari tadi menenteng sebuah paper bag semi besar berwarna hitam, ia arahkan untuk diletakkan di meja.

"Aku tidak mau seperti Oppa."

"Lalu kau mau jadi apa huh? Berandalah?"

tuk!

"Ouch! Oppa! Kupikir kebiasaanmu menyentil dahi sudah berhenti kau lakukan lima tahun yang lalu." Boo Kyung mendengus kesal. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dengan bibir yangmengerucut.

"Oke oke. Lalu kau mau jadi apa?"

"Aku mau jadi fangirl professional. Membuat fansite terkenal lalu bertemu dengan para Oppa-Oppa tampan. Kyaaaa~" Sementara Boo Kyung heboh sendiri karena penyakit 'fangirlingnya' tengah kambuh, Sehun bergerak mengambil beberapa oleh-oleh yang ia bawa dalam paper bag hitamnya.

"Kau ini. Makin menggila saja dengan Kpop. Apa tidak cukup dengan wajah tampan Oppa hm?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Boo Kyung, sedangkan yang lebih kecil mendengus. Jari telunjuk dengan kuku berhiaskan pewarna milik Boo Kyung mendorong jidat Sehun menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Oppa tampan. Tapi tidak bisa ngedance." Sindir Boo Kyung.

"Siapa bilang? Dulu kita pernah ngedance bersama kan?"

"Ya. Dan di detik ke tiga puluh Oppa mengalami keram kaki kemudian terjatuh di lantai dan menggeliat seperti ulat bulu."

"Astaga. Kau berlebihan Boo Kyung-ah.."

"Tidak juga sih.."

"Sudah sudah, daripada membahas itu, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa?! Apa?!" Boo Kyung berteriak antusias.

"Ya Tuhann. Aku ragu kau anak kelas satu Sekolah Menengah Atas, tingkahmu kekanakan sekali"-dan mengingatkanku pada Luhan.

"Palli Oppa, aku penasarann.."

"Ini."

Sehun menyerahkan sebuah kotak besar berlogo segi lima berwarna perak dengan ukiran rumit berbentuk maze berwarna silver. Kehadapan Boo Kyung.

"I..ini.."

"Bukalah.."

Dengan tangan bergetar Boo Kyung membuka kotak tersebut. Dan matanya tak bisa membola lebih besar lagi.

"KYAAA! OPPA GOMAWOOO~"

Boo Kyung berhambur memeluk kakak kesayangannya.

Oke, mari kita lihat mengapa Boo Kyung terlihat begitu Excited. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah Box berlogo EXO. Sebuah band yanga saat ini(dari dulu)digilai setengah mati oleh Boo Kyung, kamarnya bahkan dipenuhi poster-poster member EXO.

Di sisi kiri dalam kotak, sebuah lightstick Exo berwarna putih menyapa indra pengelihatan Boo Kyung, kemudian di sebelahnya ada satu set Exo's jewelry limited edition.

Ada juga satu set photo card, Satu set perawatan kulit berlabel Exo dan juga beberapa aksesoris tentang Exo. Bagaimana Boo Kyung tidak berteriak jika dirinya medapatkan Kpop Stuff gratis dari orang tersayangnya? Itu mustahil.

"Ya ya ya. Kau hampir membunuh Oppamu yang tampan dengan pelukan mautmu."

"A..aku benar-benar senang!"

"Ya. Aku menghargai adikku ini sebagai seorang fangirl." Sehun terkekeh pelan, mengusap pipi adiknya dngan sayang.

"Bagaimana Oppa mendapatkan ini? Bukankan Oppa sangat sibuk?"

"Kebetulan aku punya kenalan bernama Chanyeol, dan dia memiliki kekasih yang sama-sama menyukai boy band sepertimu. Jadi aku minta bantuannya untuk mencari oleh-oleh."

"Yeah.. Oppa memang yang terbaik!" Boo Kyung mengacungkan kedua jempolnya di hadapan Sehun.

"Hahaha. Dasar.. nah, karena sudah kuberikan hadiah, maka belajarlah yang rajin."

"Ayay captain! Uhm, ngomong-ngomong, tidak biasanya Oppa tidak mengabari Eomma jika Oppa mau pulang.."

"Mau tau sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Medekatlah, biar Oppa bisikkan sesuatu."

Dan Boo Kyung kembali membolakan matanya saat bisikan Sehun menyapa indra pendengarannya.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kau yakin dengan itu?" Kepala keluarga Oh menatap kearah Sehun, aura pemimpinnya nampak mengintimidasi Sehun.

Suasana makan malam yang tadinya hangat mendadak menjadi serius sejak Sehun mulai mengganti topik.

"Ya Appa."

"Sehun, aku tidak melarangmu untuk punya kekasih, tidak membatasi siapapun yng akan jadi pendampingmu. Tapi dia? Appa bahkan sering melihatnya terjerat skandal negatif dengan banyak pria di Televisi."

"Dia sudah berkata jika itu hanya rumor Appa. Yeri adalah gadis baik. Lagipula kami sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama. Tak masalah kan jika kami memulai sebuah pertunangan dahulu?"

"Dia mungkin berbicara begitu karena kau kekasihnya, siapa yang tau ia dibelakang Sehun?"

"Jadi Appa meragukan Yeri?" Sehun mulai menunjukkan raut wajah tak Suka, selera makannya sudah menguap hilang tak berbekas.

"Nak, apa yang dikatakan Appamu benar. Kau memang bisa memilih pendamping sendiri, tapi kami tidak bisa setuju begitu saja jika itu tak baik untukmu." Nyonya Oh berada di pihak sang Suami, memberi tambahan seakan menyudutkan Sehun. Dan Sehun semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Eomma dan Appa benar Oppa. Wanita itu sangat galak, dia bahkan pernah tertangkap fancam sedang mengumpat kepada saingannya di dunia artis. Dia kontroversial!"

Fvck! 3 lawan 1. Jadi tidak ada yang memihak Sehun?

Sehun mencoba bersikap dewasa, Ia tidak bisa membiarkan egonya berbicara, Ayahnya benar, kematangan dibutuhkan jika sudah menyangkut pasangan hidup.

"Baiklah, mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa membawanya kesini agar kalian tau sifat Yeri yang sebenarnya."

"Ya. Itu akan lebih baik." Tuan Oh berucap dan dibalas anggukan oleh Nyonya Oh.

"Mwo?! Aku tidak setuju! Aku hatersnya Yeri Eonni! Dia bahkan pernah membuat caption di instagram dia tidak menyukai Exo dan lebih menyukai Got7! Aku tidak suka! Tidak sukaaa!" Boo Kyung berujar protes.

"Dasar anak kecil. Dia juga tidak kenal kau. Maka jadilah 'fansnya' selama dia disini nanti. Dan kau bisa kembali jadi hatersnya jika dia sudah pulang "

"Siapa bilang dia tidak mengenalku?" Boo Kyung tersenyum sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku adalah pendiri fansite besar 'Yeri's 1st haters! Dan aku juga yang melemparkan bangkai kecoa saat fansignnya dulu, duluuuuu sekali."

"M..mwo?! Ja..jadi kau ada di kantor polisi saat itu karena hal ini?!"

"Dia sangat berlebihan. Masa menuntutku hanya karena sebuah bangkai kecoa."

"Boo Kyung!"

"Wanita gila itu yang salah."

"Oh Boo Kyung!" Sehun menggeram tak terima.

"Hey kalian! Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan. Kau Boo Kyung, jangan suka menggoda kakakmu, dan kau Sehun. Pakailah kepala dingin, ingat kalau kau sudah dewasa."

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, mencoba mengalah akan sifat adiknya yang tekadang benar-benar tak mau mengalah.

.

.

"Eomma, kenapa Boo Kyung masuk kantor kepolisian?"

Saat itu Sehun baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Ia agak heran mendapati sang adik menangis sesegukan dalam pelukan ayahnya, padahal Boo Kyung itu wanita yang kuat dan jarang menangis.

Nyonya Oh yang ada di samping Tuan Oh mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Wahahaha. Kau melempari seorang artis dengan bangkai kecoa? menggelikan!"

"Oppa jahat! Hiks.."

"Begitulah, untungnya wanita itu mau diajak berdamai." Ucap Nyonya Oh.

"Makanya, jangan jadi fangirl agar hidupmu tenang seperti Oppa."

"Terserah!"

Boo Kyung berlari meninggalkan ibu, ayah dan kakaknya di ruang tamu. Nampaknya ia akan kembali melanjutkan tangisannya di kamar.

.

.

Sehun kembali tersenyum tipis mengingat sepengal masa lalunya. Ah, dirinya jadi rindu kembali berkumpul setiap hari bersama keluarganya.

"Appa, kau akan menyukai Yeri nantinya.."

Sehun berucap yakin.

.

.

.

TBC Juseyoooh~

.

.

Gyahahaha, apa ini? Apaaaa? Katakan padaku ini kenapaa? Ah sudahlah, ini udah lumayan lah yaa(lumayan ancur maksudnya /muahahahaha~/). Tangan Chrys udah keder ngetik di Hp. Bayangin betapa susahnya /hiks/. Ngetik di Hp itu ga enak, selain Microsoft yang toolsnya ga engkap, jempol berasa kebas ngetik panjang-panjang.. Kalo mau update cepet tunggu Laptop Chrys bener dulu yak (entah kapan benernya, soalnya belom di benerin, lagi kanker alias kantong kering *LOL)

Buat fans Yeri Eonni maaffff, maaafff banget. Saya ga bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan Yeri lohhh. Saya juga suka RV. Saya buat Yeri begitu karena tuntutan cerita. Ga punya maksud untuk ngajak war atau apapun, murni tuntutan skenario/?. Jadi sekali lagi maaf buat Yeri stan.. mueehehehehe /kabor/

Oya, itu adegan kissingnya gua terinspirasi (gak terinspirasi jugak sih. Wong ga mirip sama sekali) dari adegan kissing di Drama 'Goblin' yang pas mereka di tempat kaya rooftop atau emang rooftop gitu yak? Gatau sih, sekilas doang liatnya. Dan menurut gue kissing style kaya gitu tuh HOT AF bruhhh /acung jempol/ dimana si cowonya maen nyosor bibir si cewenya, terus ciuman.. ahhhh sooo hott...nyahahaha.. /dasar otak mesum!/ wkwkwk, sudahlah ya, ini gabisa janji update cepet karena ngeti pake hape. Makanya kasih semangat dong lewat kotak review/modused/..

See U in next Chap guys!

DON'T FORGET, RnR Please :)

.

Chryssans289

15/01/2017


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING!

BOBXBOY ALIAS BOYS LOVE ALIAS YAOI (If U don't like, better you don't read my own story)

Cerita alay/lenjeh/alur pasaran/bahasa masih acak-acakan.

Typos adalah seni.

HUNHAN

RATED: M!

 _©Chryssans289_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Enjoy..

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar lima menit Boo-kyung memasang wajah masam, remaja itu duduk di depan televisi dengan kaki di silangkan dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Dia kesal, marah, atau apapun nama lain dari kata-kata tersebut, itu semua karena sosok wanita lain yang tengah sibuk berakting sok manja dengan Oh Sehun, kakak lelakinya. Boo-kyung sebenarnya sudah memberi kode kepada sang kakak kalau ia tak suka akan kehadiran Yeri sejak wanita itu tiba di rumah keluarga Oh tiga hari kemudian setelah pembicaraan tentang pertunangan di ruang makan. Well, Sehun tidak berbohong perihal dia akan mengundang Yeri ke rumah keluarga Oh. Dan sialnya aktris itu mau saja datang jauh-jauh, seorang diri tanpa bodyguard ataupun manager sekalipun. Catat itu, sendirian! Apa wanita itu tidak takut jadi korban pelecehan? Boo-kyung membatin.

"Sehun-ah, apa disini ada tempat wisata yang bagus? Ayo ajak aku kesana!"

Boo-kyung berdecak kesal melihat Yeri bermanja-manja pada Sehun. Ternyata akting wanita itu sama hebatnya seperti ketika di depan camera, great. Mencoba menangkan kepalanya yang terasa akan mendidih, Boo-kyung memilih mengambil I-phone kesayangannya dan segera membuka salah satu akun SNS-nya, memulai acara fangirling.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari yang panjang dan penuh dengan drama di rumah keluarga Oh. Begitulah tanggapan Boo-kyung. Moodnya sudah benar-benar rusak tak berbentuk, semakin lama wanita itu di rumahnya, maka bisa dipastikan drama yang dia perankan akan semakin berlarut-larut. Di depan kakak dan kedua orang tuanya, Yeri bersikap sok ramah dan manis, seperti gadis bangsawan Eropa. Namun etika tak ada seorangpun diantara mereka, Yeri akan mulai berbicara dengan kata-katanya yang setajam mata pisau. Bahkan seperti sekarang ini, Boo-kyung dan Yeri tengah bersantai di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Oh, ingin menikmati pagi yang indah, begitu alasan Boo-kyung dan Yeri kepada Sehun ketika ditanya. Padahal mereka berdua segaja mengasingkan diri untuk memulai perang mereka tanpa dketahui siapapun.

"Yak gadis bodoh. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kepadamu, jadilah bocah baik dan setelah nanti Sehun jadi suamiku, kau boleh minta apapun, nanti kubelikan."

"Ekhem, Unnie yang terhormat.." Boo-kyung tersenyum manis, namun satu detik setelahnya ekspresi wajah Boo-kyung menjadi mengerikan dengan kedua mata besarnya yang melaotot kearah Yeri, "-KAU PIKIR AKU BOCAH BODOH YANG BISA KAU SOGOK BEGITU SAJA HAH?!" nafas remaja itu terengah, senyum mengembang dari bibirnya ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut Yeri.

"Dasar bocah! Kau itu anak SMA tapi sopan santunmu bahkan lebih buruk daripada anak Kindergarten. Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun hah?!"

"Yak! Jangan bawa-bawa Eomma dan Appaku nenek sihir bodoh!" Boo-kyung mulai merasa kesal, ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mwo? Beraninya kau mengatakan aku nenek sihir! Rasakan kau bocah!" kedua tangan panjang Yeri menarik rambut Boo-kyung dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Yakkk!" tak mau kalah, Boo-kyung balik menjambak rambut Yeri.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan merestui Oppa menikah denganmu nenek sihirr!"

"Lihat saja nanti bocah bodoh" Yeri tertawa diantaera ringisannya, meski Boo-kyung lebih kecil darinya, tapi tenaga anak itu seperti monster. Dia bisa merasakan banyak helaian rambut yang sudah tercabut dari kulit kepalanya.

"Aku pastikan kau tidak akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Oh. Camkan itu! Gyahhh!"

Well, entah sampai kapan acara jambak-menjambak antara Yei dan Boo-kyung akan terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit nampak sosok Luhan tengah menikmati bola-bola coklat pemberian Suho. Hal itu terjadi setelah Luhan mengadu tentang dokter Oh yang memperbolehkannya memakan Coklat kepada Yifan melalui sambungan telefon. Dengan terpaksa Yifan menyetujuinya, dan Yifan menyuruh Suho untuk membelikan Luhan coklat ketika pria manis itu sedang menginginkannya. Dengan catatan tidak boleh terlalu berlebihan.

"Ekhem, Lu.." Suho memulai percakapan.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

Ini dia, semalaman penuh Suho mengabaikan waktu tidurnya untuk memikirkan keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Dan akhirnya pria berwajah angelic itu memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Dia akan mengutarakan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam untuk pria manis di depannya. Suho ingin memastikan apakah perasaan itu benar-benar perasaan jatuh cinta atau hanya kekaguman semata, dan inilah saat yang tepat bagi Suho.

"Mengatakan sesuatu?" Luhan menghentikan gerakan mulutnya yang tengah mengulum bola coklat. Mata berbinar itu fokus pada wajah Suho.

"Au menyukaimu Lu..."

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara setelah Suho menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kedua manik mata Luhan membola dan bibir tipisnya terbuka, cukup terkejut dengan perkataan yang baru saja ia dengar.

"N..ne?"

"Aku menyukaimu Lu. Entah sejak kapan rasa ini mulai ada, kupikir itu hanyalah rasa suka yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menghilang. Tapi semakin lama dekat denganmu, rasa suka itu tumbuh semakin besar. Maaf sudah lancang mengatakan ini. Ah.. hahaha, aku jadi lega sekarang." Tawa canggung Suho mengisi kesunyian di ruang rawat milik Luhan. Sepuluh detik setelahnya kembali terisi dengan kehedingan.

"Hy..hyung.." bibir Luhan menggumam tipis

"Luhan, lupakan saja perkataanku yang tadi, aku hanya bercanda kok. Hahaha..." telapak angan kanan Suho mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Entah kenapa suasana menjadi semakin aneh saja.

"Tidak.. hyung pasti mengatakannya dengan serius."

"..."

"Hyung, maaf, mungkin perkataanku akan membuatmu kecewa, dan aku juga tidak mungkin memberikan harapan semu padamu. Suho hyung, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai hyung yang kusayangi setelah Yifan-gege. Kau sudah mau mengajariku disaat-saat sibukmu. Aku juga sering merepotkanmu. Kupikir aku tidak pantas disandingkan dengan hyung yang sempurna ini. Aku tidak bisa berjalan, bagaimana jika orang-orang berkata seperti: 'hey lihat, Suho yang tampan punya pacar yang tidak bisa berjalan'. Itu pasti akan sangat memalukan buatmu. Hyung terlalu sempurna untukku." Luhan tersenyum manis, kedua tangan mungilnya ia arahkan untuk mengusap telapak tangan Suho yang tengah mengepal erat.

"Aku tidak peduli Lu! Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak bisa berjalan atau apapun, aku tidak akan mendengarkan kata-kata orang. Luhan, bisakah kita mencoba dahulu?" pandangan sayu Suho arahkan kepada Luhan.

"Hyung.."

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Lu.. please.." Suho balik menggenggam kedua telapak tagan Luhan dengan lembut. Tatapannya ia arahkan tepat kearah mata rusa milik Luhan.

"Hyung.. mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti itu sekarang. Tapi kau tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Mencintai orang cacat sepertiku bukan pilihan yang bijak."

"Kau salah Lu. Cinta tidak memandang apapun. tak peduli ras, gender, kepercayaan, atau bahkan sempurna atau tidaknya seseorang. Aku mencintaimu karena... karena aku mencintaimu Lu. Tak perlu ada alasan untuk mencintai seseorang. Sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku seperti terjatuh kedalam tatapan lembutmu, suaramu, wajahmu, selalu aku pikirkan setiap malam entah kenapa. Kupikir ini terjadi karena pertemuan kita yang cukup intens. Tapi semakin hari, aku menyadari jika itu terjadi bukan tanpa alasan. Aku sadar kalau aku telah jatuh padamu. Jikalau pun nantinya akan sulit, ayo kita hadapi bersama-sama." Sungguh, perkataan Suho benar-benar membuat hati Luhan tersentuh. Tapi tetap saja, Luhan hanya menganggap pria berwajah angelic itu sebagai kakaknya, tidak lebih. Luhan tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu kepada Suho.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar hanya menganggapmu sebagai seorang hyung. Maaf, tapi aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti hyung. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan hyung nanti jika aku menerima hyung hanya karena terpaksa."

"Tak apa Lu. Aku rela jika kau tidak menyukaiku. Mungkin belum. Jika nanti kita bersama, akan kubuat kau menyukaiku."

"Hyung.." luhan menatap sendu. Kalau begini ia bisa apa? Luhan tak enak hati setelah mendengar perkataan Suho.

Lama mereka terdiam, tiba-tiba Suho melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Lu.."

"Ne?"

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

"Ne?" Luhan menatap heran kearah Suho.

"Apa.. apa baru saja aku memaksamu untuk menerima pernyataan cintaku?"

Luhan mengangguk patah-patah.

"Ya Tuhan. Apa yang baru saja ku baru saja memaksa seorang bocah remaja menerima pernyataan cintaku? Dimana otakmu Kim Suho!" pria berstatus mahasiswa itu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lu. Maaf atas yang tadi. Aku bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah ingusan yang sedang jatuh cinta." Suho mendengus.

"Tak apa hyung, jatuh cinta itu wajar."

"Ya. Tapi aku melakukannya dengan sangat-sangat tidak gentle. Aku bahkan memaksa orang lain untuk menyukaiku."

"Itu tidak salah hyung, karena aku.. aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama.." ungkapnya. Tiba-tiba Luhan jadi teringat dengan sosok Oh Sehun. Ia juga pernah berfikir untuk memaksa Sehun menyukainya. Tapi semua itu terlihat seperti oasis ditengah padang pasir. Sesuatu yang begitu menjanjikan namun tak nyata.

"Merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Lupakan.." Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Ekhem. Yah.. jadi kupikir ini akan berakhir dengan baik. Maaf atas kejadian tadi Lu. Aku mulai bisa berpikir jika cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Mungkin aku hanya akan mencintaimu dalam diam."

"Jangan seperti itu hyung, aku yakin suatu saat nanti hyung akan mendapatkan pacar yang jauuuuuh lebih baik dariku."

"Ne.. terimakasih Lu.." telapak tangan Suho mengusap surai Luhan dengan lembut.

"Ekhem! Apa aku mengganggu?" suara bariton dari sisi pintu ruangan memecah interaksi antara Luhan dan Suho. Disana berdidir sosok tinggi menjulang dengan surai hitam tengah membawa sebuah catatan kesehatan di dadanya.

"Ti..tidak, silahkan masuk, uisa-nim." Luhan mempersilahkan.

"Em, Lu, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Jaga kesehatanmu ne." Suho bangkit bediri, ia agak membungkuk kearah pria tinggi berjas dokter di sampingnya. Dan dibalas anggukan singkat dari sang dokter.

"Ne, hyung hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah kepergian Suho, dokter itu berpindah posisi menempati tempat duduk yang tadinya ditempati Suho.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Luhan?"

"Baik.. eum..-"

"Chanyeol. Panggil saja aku Chanyeol." Doter itu tersenyum ramah, menampilkan deetan giginya yang putih bersih dan rapi.

"Chanyeol uisa-nim."

"Ne, jadi, kau sudah minum obatmu?"

Luhan menganguk dua kali.

"Bagus. Aku kesini hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu. Maaf untuk sementara waktu kau belum bisa melakukan terapi. Dokter Oh sedang mengambil libur beberapa hari, kau tidak diperbolehkan melakukan terapi bersama dokter lain atas permintaan dokter Oh sendiri. Dan aku disini menggantikan dokter Oh untuk menggantikannya memantau kesehatanmu."

"Sehun-uisa sedang libur?"

"Ne, dia bilang dia ingin mengunjungi ayah dan ibunya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ne?" dahi Chanyeol menyeringit.

"Maksudku, kenapa Sehun-uisa mengunjungi orang tuanya?"

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, "Yah, kau tau, Sehun cukup disibukkan dengan tugasnya sebagai dokter. Dalam beberapa waktu ia selalu menyempatkan untuk mengunjungi keluarganya. Seperti melepas rindu."

Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan ucapan Chanyeol, namun ia tak berhak menaruh curiga.

"Oh, begitukah.."

"Ne. Perhatikan jadwal minum obatmu, dan makanlah dengan teratur, kau tampak kurus Luhan.." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ne uisa.."

"Baiklah, aku pamit dulu.."

"Ne.."

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun bersama Yeri memutuskan untuk kembali. Sehun merasa cukup puas karena akhirnya Eomma dan Apanya setuju dengan pertunangan Sehun setelah melihat bagaimana tingkah laku Yeri selama berada di kediaman keluarga Oh. Nyonya Oh berkata jika Yeri adalah wanita yang lembut dan rajin, jadi ia mengatakan setuju ketika Sehun bertanya tentang pendapat sang Eomma. Begitupun Appa-nya, pria paruh baya itu mengaku setuju-setuju saja asalkan Sehun dapat menjaga Yeri dengan baik. Satu-satunya yang tidak setuju hanyalah adik wanitanya, Boo-kyung kukuh tidak ingin memeberikan restu. Dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum maklum akan hal itu.

"Eomma, Appa, aku berangkat dulu.." Sehun berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ne, jagalah Yeri baik-baik." Sang Eomma berpesan.

"Tentu.. Boo-kyung-ah, belajarlah dengan rajin dan jadilah seperti Oppa ne." Sehun mengusak surai Boo-kyung pelan. Remaja tersebut hanya memasang wajah juteknya sedari tadi tanpa mau mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Oppa, kau bisa menurunkan wanita itu di tengah hutan. Dan Anjing liar akan dengan senang hati memakan tubuh kurusnya."

"Boo-kyung! jaga perkataaanmu!" Nyonya Oh menatap tajam kearah anak bungsunya.

Boo-kyung mendengus sebal.

"A..ahaha.. tidak apa-apa Oh ajhumma, anak remaja memang seperti itu." Timpal Yeri dengan senyum Boo-kyung semakin mencebikkan bibirnya kedepan. Mulai lagi sang drama queen, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu.."

"Ne.. berhati-hatilah dijalan.." Nyonya Oh melambailkan tangan. Sehun membalasnya setelah pria itu memasukkan barangnya dan barang milik Yeri kedalam bagasi. Kemudian Sehun dan Yeri segera masuk ke dalam mobil, lambaian terakhir sebelum ia melajukan mobilnya.

Tak ada yang membuka percakapan selama di perjalanan, hanya Yeri yang sibuk menyenandungkan nada acak dari bibirnya. Ia melirik Sehun yang tengah fokus menyetir.

"Sayang.."

"Hm.." Sehun membalas dengan gumaman.

"Kira-kira kau setuju atau tidak jika kita mengadakan pertunangan satu minggu lagi?"

"Terserah aku saja.."

"Yay.. Oh Sehun memang pacaku yang terbaik.." Yeri berteriak gembira, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa dalam otaknya kini malah serlintas sosok Luhan yang tengah menampilkan wajah sedihnya.

' _Luhan'_ Sehun berucap dalam hati, mengumamkan sebuah nama yang beberapa hari ini diam-diam ia rindukan.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup cerah di Wooridul Spine Hosptal. Sehun sudah bisa masuk kerja untuk hari ini. Pria tampan itu sudah rapi dengan setelah jas dokternya. Rambutnya ia sisir keatas, menampilkan dahi seksinya yang dapat membuat siapa saja mengarahkan atensinya kepada sosok Oh Sehun. Langkah kakakinya ia percepat, entah kenapa perasaan menggebu-gebu merasuki relung hatinya, ia ingin segera bertemu Luhan. Padahal baru beberapa hari ia tidak melihat lelaki manis itu, tapi kerinduannya seakan menekan ulu hatinya dengan begitu keras. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini ketika ia tidak melihat Yeri untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kedua netra setajam elang miliknya menatap arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 06.32, masih terlalu pagi untuk para pasien memulai kegiatannya.

Perlahan Sehun memuka pintu kamar rawat Luhan, tak ingin mengganggu orang di dalamnya yang bisa jadi masih terlelap. Ternyata benar dugaanya, ia dapat melihat Luhan yang masih tertidur, posisi tidurnya begitu imut dengan tubuh kecilnya yang memeluk guling sebuah boneka beruang putih. Sehun berjalan pelan kearah ranjang Luhan. Tubuhnya ia tundukka untuk mempermudah melihat wajah sang malaikat tidur. Bibirnya mengecup pelan kedua kelopak mata halus milik Luhan tanpa berniat membangunkan sang empunya mata.

"Aku merindukanmu.." bisik Sehun diantara kesunyian.

"Eng.." tubuh mungil berbalut selimut berwarna soft pink itu mulai menggeliat. Beberapa detik setelahnya kedua mata rusa itu terbuka, mengerjap perlahan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Pandangan yang tadinya mengabur perlahan menjadi jelas, menampilkan sosok tampan yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Se..Hun?"

"Ya.. ini aku.."

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Kerjap..

Kerjab..

"Sehun!" dengan cepat Luhan berhambur kedalam pelukan pria yang lebih besar hingga hampir membuat pria itu terhuyung ke belakang. Si pria besar hanya terkekeh, mengusap bahu rapuh Luhan dengan pelan.

"Ya.. ada apa rusa kecil?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.." bisik Luhan, suaranya teredam akibat wajahnya yang ia lesakkan di dada bidang sang dokter.

"Ini bahkan baru beberapa hari Lu.."

"Tetap saja.." Luhan bergumam lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan.

"Aku baik.." Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Baguslah. Kupikir kau akan bolos minum obat lagi.."

"Tidak.. Chanyeol-uisa mengawasiku, dia bilang aku harus meminum obatku."

"Hm.."

"Sehun.."

"Ya?"

"Kau terlihat semakin tampan.." pipi gembil Luhan bersemu, kepalanya ia tundukkan karena malu.

"Apa ini? Kau memujiku? Kau mau minta aku belikan sesuatu ya?"

"Ti..tidak.. kau memang terlihat semakin.. tampan.." suara Luhan semakin mengecil di ujung kalimatnya. Ia merutuki kenapa ia bisa bersikap begitu berlebihan. Well, menurutnya ia terlihat mirip seperti seorang bocah yang sedang menggoda om-om.

"Kau juga terlihat semakin cantik.."

"Eh.."

"Ya.. akan lebih cantik lagi jika kau segera membersihkan dirimu dan kemudian sarapan."

"Euh.. ta..tapi udaranya masih terasa dingin Sehun.."

"Mau mandi bersamaku agar terasa hangat?"

Pipi Luhan kini berubah jadi merah padam.

"Ta..tapi kau sudah mandi.."

"Aku tidak masalah mandi dua kali asal bersamamu."

"Sehun!"

"Hahaha.. maaf... menggodamu benar-benar menyenangkan.."

Yah.. biarkan hal seperti ini menghiasi hari-hariku bersamanya beberapa hari dari sekarang. Karena aku takut, tidak lama lagi aku tak akan bisa sedekat ini dengan Luhan. Biarkan aku merekam senyum indahnya untuk beberapa waktu. Sebelum semuanya berakhir.

Satu minggu lagi, aku dan Yeri akan melangsungkan pertunangan. - Oh Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

TBC berkepanjangan...

Yohooo.. akhirnya kelar juga Chap lapan :V setelah hiatus beberapa bulan akibat persiapan LCC Kebangsaan tingkat provinsi yang sangat menguras waktu #soksibukmode

lelah hayati memikirkan alur cerita yang makin gaje ini. Well, menurut kalian apakah Luhan dan OhSeh dapat bersatu? Nantikan di episode selanjutnya.. #alaSinetron

Oya, kalian jangan khawatir(siapa juga yang khawatir). Sekedar info. Chrys sebisa mungkin bakal nyelesain apa yang udah Chrys mulai. So, walaupun banyak cerita yang belum di lanjut, pasti bakal Chrys selesain sampe tamat walau dalam jangka waktu yang mungkin bakal panjang banget. Maaf kalo Chap ini ngecewain dan moment HunHan-nya dikit. Tapi tenang, chap depan HunHan NC-an karena itu saat terakhir mereka bersama sebelum Sehun bertunangan dengan mbak Yeri. *NangisSambilKasihSpoiler

Cerita ini gak lama lagi bakal end.. mungkin beberapa Chap lagi.. huhuhu~ TT_TT

Review biar Chrys semangat ngetik yakk... ngahahaha..

Salam Yaoi..

 _Chryssans289_

 _11/05/2017_


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING!

BOBXBOY ALIAS BOYS LOVE ALIAS YAOI (If U don't like, better you don't read my own story)

CERITA ALAY/LENJEH/LEBAY/ALA SINETRON/ALUR PASARAN/BAHASA MASIH ACAK-ACAKAN.

Typos adalah seni.

HUNHAN

RATED: EM!

 _©Chryssans289_

.

.

.

Tiati di chap ini banyak adegan fluffy yang bikin kalian bisa mabok sangking lenjehnya, kalo perlu siapin kantong plastik untuk persiapan :V

.

WARNING! MATURE SCENE IN THIS CHAP! WARNING!

DOSA DITANGGUNG PEMBACA! YANG BIKIN NI EPEP JUGA DOSA JADI SAMA-SAMA DOSA!

YANG UNDER AGE TIATI GA POLOS LAGI!

.

.

Yifan gege sering bercerita banyak dongeng ketika aku masih kecil, semua ending dari cerita yang dibacakannya selalu berakhir bahagia. Entah itu sang Cinderella yang berakhir bahagia dengan pangeran atau Belle yang mau membuka hati untuk seorang Beast. Aku fikir semua cerita akan begitu, memiliki ending bahagia, happily ever after. Tapi itu dulu, dulu aku hanyalah seorang Luhan kecil yang polos, yang hanya mengerti apa itu permen, tertawa dan kebahagiaan. Tapi sekarang aku sudah dewasa, aku mulai mengerti bahwa di dunia ini bukan hanya ada kebahagiaan, tetapi ada banyak jenis hal seperti itu yang lambat laun aku ketahui sebagai proses menuju dewasa. Semakin kesini aku semakin mengerti, hidupku, jalan ceritaku, tak akan pernah berakhir bahagia.

Luhan yang polos pernah bertanya kepada Yifan ge, "Gege, kenapa aku seperti ini? Kenapa aku lumpuh? Kenapa Mama dan Baba meninggalkanku? Apa nanti aku juga akan bahagia? Apa nanti ada panggeran yang mau menjadi pasangan Luhan? Tapi Luhan pikir tidak akan ada yang mau dengan Luhan karena Luhan tidak bisa berjalan."

Aku masih ingat ketika aku menanyakan hal itu kepada gegeku tersayang. Dan dengan canggung gege menjawab dengan hati-hati, aku tau dia tidak ingin membuat perasaanku terluka. "Luhan yang cantik ini tentu saja akan berpasangan dengan sang pangeran nanti. Kalau Luhan tidak bisa berjalan, pangeran yang akan menggendong Luhan kemanapun Luhan mau. Soal mama dan baba Luhan tenang saja. Mereka sudah tenang di surga, Tuhan terlalu sayang dengan mereka hingga Mama dan Baba dipanggil ke surga terlebih dahulu."

"Jadi Tuhan tidak sayang dengan Luhan? Kenapa Luhan tidak ikut mama dan baba saja?" begitu ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir polos seorang Luhan yang kala itu masih berumur tujuh tahun.

"Bukannya Tuhan tidak sayang. Anggap saja Tuhan memberikan Luhan bonus umur agar Luhan nantinya tumbuh dewasa dan menemukan pangeran. Luhan mau bertemu pangeran impian Luhan kan?"

"Um! Luhan sangaaaaaat ingin punya pasangan yang bisa menggendong Luhan nanti. Pangeran yang tampan!"

"Tentu, adik gege yang paling imut ini akan bersanding dengan pangeran tampan nanti. Maka dari itu Luhan, tumbuhlah dengan baik"

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap lurus kearah jendela, memandangi awan hitam yang setia menghiasi langit sedari pagi, sangat mendukung perasaan yang Luhan rasakan saat ini. Entah kenapa ia bisa teringat dengan percakapan antara dirinya dengan sang gege. Ia tersenyum tipis, merasa begitu konyol, kenapa dulu ia begitu polos? Luhan tau dulu umurnya masi begitu muda untuk mengerti hal-hal yang tak sanggup dijangkau oleh otak seorang bocah. Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir lagi, lucu rasanya kalau mengingat hal itu kembali.

Siang ini Luhan sudah menyelesaikan sesi terapinya bersama dokter Oh. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, terlihat biasa, interaksi keduanya pun berjalan seperti seorang dokter dan pasien, tak lebih. Well, memang apa yang kau harapkan Luhan?

Tapi dirinya merasa aneh, terlampau aneh. Dokter itu kembali bersikap berbeda, dia tidak bersikap dingin, tapi Sehun terlihat tidak menapak pada dunia. Beberapa kali Luhan perhatikan pria tinggi itu melamunkan sesuatu. Dan yang membuat Luhan semakin penasaran, dokter itu nampak terburu-buru pergi setelah mengantarkan Luhan keruangannya.

CKLEK!

"Sudah menyelesaikan makan siangmu?" Luhan menoleh, mendapati Sehun berjalan kearahnya, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya. Jemari besar itu megelus surai halus milik Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, hari ini ia sedang tidak mood untuk mengunyah makanan, ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan sering meninggalkan jadwal makanmu Lu." Terselip nada tak senang dari suara pria bermarga Oh.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Ya, alasan yang selalu kau pakai. Aku tau, aku sudah bosan mendengarnya."

"Hm..."

"Lu, kau sakit?" telapak tangan Sehun mencoba memegang dahi Luhan, berniat mengecek suhu tubuh pasiennya itu. Namun belum sampai tangan Sehun menyentuh dahi Luhan, telapak tangannya sudah ditepis secara halus oleh pria yang lebih kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Hening, tak ada yang membuka percakapan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam diam, menikmati sunyi yang begitu menusuk, membuat keduanya merasakan canggung menguasai ruang rawat milik Luhan. Sehun memandangi Luhan yang kini kembali menatap Lurus kearah jendela. Hari ini anak itu lebih banyak diam, biasanya dia cukup ceria jika sedang bersama Sehun. Mata tajam itu tanpa bisa dicegah menelusuri lekuk wajah pria kecil di sebelahnya. Luhan punya wajah yag cantik dengan pipi yang cukup merona, bahkan kalau boleh jujur, Luhan satu tingkat lebih cantik dari Yeri. Hidung bangir dan bibir kissable-nya membuat sosok Luhan semakin terlihat sempurna dimata Sehun. Tapi sayangnya wajah Luhan terlalu pucat, mungkin karena anak itu tidak pernah terkena paparan sinar matahari. Luhan selalu menolak jika para suster mengajaknya keluar menikmati sinar matahari pagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" jemari sehun mengusap pelan pipi gembil Luhan. Luhan yang saat itu tengah melamun agak tersentak akibat jari-jari besar Sehun yang kini menapaki pipinya dan mengusap permukaan kulit itu dengan lembut. Terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Mata rusa milik Luhan akhirnya beradu pandang dengan Sehun. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali ia bertatapan dengan pria itu, tapi friksi aneh dalam tubuhnya selalu muncul, menimbulkan rasa bahagia yang seakan meletup memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Entahlah.." bisiknya pelan, menghilang bersama kesunyian.

"Apapun itu, tidak usah terlalu di pikirkan, itu bisa membebani dirimu sendiri Lu." Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Luhan. Sehun mengambil selimut soft pink bergambar bambi yang teronggok di ranjang. Ia mengambil selimut tersebut dan memakaikannya ke tubuh kecil Luhan.

"Akhir-akhir ini udara menjadi semakin dingin. Mintalah seseorang untuk mencarikanmu baju hangat, atau kalau kau mau, aku bisa membelikannya untukmu."  
"Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Merepotkan? Kau berlebihan Lu."

"Sehun..." Luhan menggumam, alih-alih membalas perkataan Sehun, Luhan malah balik membuka suara dengan memanggil Sehun.

"Ada ap-"

GREP!

"Kumohon peluk aku." Sehun cukup erkejut dengah tindakan Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukannya. Pria mungil itu melingkaran tangan kurusnya di sekeliling tubuh besar milik Sehun, mencoba mencari kehangatan.

"Lu, ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kumohon Sehun.." Sehun dapat merasakan sisi kiri kemejanya basah, ia tau bahwa orang dalam pelukannya tengah menangis.

"Luhan, ada apa denganmu?! Ceritakan padaku!" Sehun meraih pundak Luhan untuk menatap wajah Luhan yang kini terlihat memerah akibat menangis, hidung bangirnya berwarna pink terlihat seperti gulali.

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan membuatku marah Luhan. Sudah berapa kali aku dihadapkan dengan situasi yang sama. Kau membuatku selalu kebingungan."

"Sehun, maukah kau malam ini membawaku pergi dari rumah sakit? Hanya malam ini, bersamamu."

"Apa mak-.."

"Kumohon."

"Luhan!"

"Komohon Sehun, sekali ini saja. Aku hanya ingin keluar untuk melihat bintang."

"Lu, kau terlihat a-.."

"Tidak ada yang aneh Sehun. Apa salahnya jika aku hanya ingin melihat bintang, bersamam-.."

"BERHENTI MEMOTONG PERKATAANKU!" Sehun menggeram. Jujur saja, sedari tadi ia sudah mulai kesal dengan sikap Luhan. Rasanya ia ingin meluapkan amarahnya, tapi setiap melihat wajah Luhan, ia selalu tak sanggup. Namun kali ini Sehun sudah sampai pada batas kesabarannya.

Luhan mengulum senyum miris, "Aku merasa jika kau tidak akan punya waktu untukku lagi. Aku merasa jika kau akan meninggalkanmu. Perasaanku mengatakannya Sehun, mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan ditinggal oleh orang yang kusayangi, lagi."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan? Itu hanya perasaan, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan."

"Sehun, setidaknya aku ingin membuat kenangan bersamamu meski itu hal kecil seperti melihat bintang sekalipun. Suatu saat nanti, cepat atau lampat, kau pasti juga akan meninggalkanku. Kerena itu kumohon, aku ingin membuat kenangan yang dapat aku ingat jika nanti kita sudah berpisah. "

Sehun menghela napas pelan, kenapa hal ini begitu sinkron? Kenapa Luhan memiliki perasaan jika Sehun akan pergi? Dalam artian Sehun tidak akan bisa dekat dengan Luhan karena pertunangannya. Anak itu benar-benar sesuatu.

"Baiklah, malam ini kita akan pergi."

Setitik senyum cerah terkembang di wajah luhan, "Terimakasih Sehun."

"Ya."

.

.

.

Dewi malam dengan angkuh menampakkan diri diantara hamparan permadani langit ditemani dengan gugusan bintang berwarna kuning cerah yang membuat sasana langit gelap tanpa awan menjadi semakin indah. Sayangnya udara dingin yang begitu menusuk tulang membuat orang-orang tak berniat menikmati langit malam ini dan lebih berniat menyamankan diri dalam gulungan selimut atau bersantai dengan penghangat yang mampu memberikan kenyamanan bagi tubuh mereka.

Namun tidak dengan Sehun, pria itu kini tengah berada di lorong rumah sakit tanpa setelan doktornya. Ia menggunakan kemeja berwarna cream berlapis coat panjang berwarna coklat, dan sebuah celana jeans berwarna hitam dipadu dengan sepatu sport membalut kedua kakinya. Sehun terlihat seperti remaja jika tidak menggunakan pakaian biasa. Ia beruntung tiga hari kedepan jadwal malamnya sudah digantikan dengan Park Chanyeol, jadi malam ini ia bebas dari pekerjaan rutinnya.

Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan ruang rawat milik Luhan. Sehun mempersiapkan diri dengan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

Ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh netranya adalah tubuh kecil Luhan di ranjang rumah sakit dengan posisi setengah berbaring. Luhan terlihat bersinar sekaligus kecil dengan sweater putih besar yang ia kenakan. Bahkan sweater itu cukup besar untuk mempertontonkan seperempat bahu mulus dan tulang selangkanya yang terlihat menonjol.

"Luhan. Kau tidak salah? Baju seperti itu tidak akan mampu menghalau udara dingin di luar sana." Raut wajah Sehun terlihat tak senang.

"Tak apa, Sehun bisa menghangatkanku kan?"

"Luhan, sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda. Aku tidak akan pergi jika kau hanya mengenakan sweater tipis seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Bukankah kau bisa memelukku Sehun? Pelukanmu terasa sangat hangat."

"Lu, kau terlihat aneh, maksudku bicaramu..."

Luhan terdiam, ia membiarkan otaknya mencerna ucapan Sehun sejenak. Jika di pikir Sehun ada benarnya, apa Luhan terlalu berlebihan? Apa Luhan terliat seperti seseorang yang haus sentuhan?

Kedua mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, "Maaf Sehun.." bisikan pelan itu meluncur dari belah bibir merona Luhan yang terlihat mengkilap. Entah kenapa malam ini ia ingin menggunakan lipbalm rasa stwaberry pemberian Tao ketika pria mirip panda itu mengunjunginya.

Pria tinggi itu tersenyum maklum, ia tau jika ada sesuatu yang membebani pikirann si rusa kecil, dan Sehun mengerti jika akar masalahnya ada pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun berjalan pelan kearah lemari mini tempat penyimpanan pakaian Luhan berada. Ia tampak memilah-milah sebentar, kemudian pilihannya jatuh kearah sebuah coat panjang berwarna biru dongker. Ia membawanya kearah Luhan. Dengan pelan Sehun memasangkan coat itu ke tubuh kecil Luhan.

"Ini akan membuatmu terhindar dari hawa dingin. Aku tidak mau membuat penyakitmu kambuh."

Aroma lembut vanilla bercampur bunga-bungaan terasa menusuk dan mencekik pernapasan Sehun. Aroma yang mampu membat kepalanya pening, membuat ia candu, adiktif. Dalam hati ia mengutuk kenapa aroma tubuh Luhan bisa begitu memabukkan? Apa anak itu memakai parfum? Sehun tidak pernah menemukan aroma yang seperti ini. Harum tapi tidak berlebihan, lembut dan menenangkan. Sangat berbeda dengan parfum para wanita di luaran sana yang pernah ia temui, termasuk Yeri. Parfum yang mereka gunakan terasa tajam dalam artian benar-benar menyengat sampai terkadang membuat kepalanya berputar dan hampir mual. Sehun berpikir apa wanita-wanita itu menuangkan satu botol parfum tiap mereka hendak pergi keluar? Tapi luhan berbeda, bahkan tanpa menggunakan parfum sekalipun, aroma tubuh Luhan tetap tercium seperti bayi. Dan sekarang ia memakai parfum yang mampu menghilangkan kesadaran Oh Sehun barang sejenak.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lamunkan?" Luhan menepuk lengan Sehun pelan. Dan sehun tersadar akan hal itu. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah wajah Luhan.

Oh sial! Bibir itu, kenapa bibir itu terlihat begitu mengkilap dan sangat menggoda dibawah sorotan lampu ruangan? Telihat lembut untuk dikecup. Sehun menduga jika Luhan menggunakan lipbalm untuk membasahi bibirnya.

"Apa kau menggunakan lipbalm?"

"Ah, ini. Ya, aku menggunakannya, apa kau tidak menyukainya? Aku bisa menghapuskan kalau beg-.."

"Tidak!" Sehun reflek membalas dengan suara yang cukup keras. Luhan menatap bingung kearah Sehun.

"Maksudku, tidak perlu, kau terlihat lebih baik jika menggunakannya. Lanjut Sehun dengan nada canggung.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan sering-sering menggunakannya."

"Ya, terserahmu saja. Lebih baik kita segera pergi, aku tidak ingin terlalu malam dan berujung membuatmu sakit." Sehun kemudian berdiri, ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan dalam gendongan ala bridalnya.

Pria bermata rusa itu nampak terkejut, "Sehun, kenapa tidak pakai kursi roda?"

"Itu akan merepotkan."

"Bukankah ini lebih merepotkan?"

"Tidak.." Balas Sehun pelan.

Dokter muda itu berjalan dengan membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya, mengabaikan banyak pasang mata yang menatap heran kearah mereka.

Lima menit kemudian mereka sampai di basement gedung tempat Sehun memakirkan mobil. Sehun segera menuju kearah mobil miliknya dan segera membuka pintu. Setelah itu ia mendudukkan Luhan di samping kemudi, tak lupa Sehun memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Luhan. Aroma Lembut tubuh Luhan seolah memenjarakannya ketika kedua tubuh itu berdekatan. Tak ingin sesuatu hal terjadi, Sehun segera duduk di krsi kemudi, lalu menjalankan mobilnya memecah jalanan kota Seoul.

"Sehun, aku mau melihat bintang."

"Ya, kita akan melihat bintang."

.

.

.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih duapuluh menit untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan Sehun. Sebuah hamparan bukit hijau dengan angin lembut yang menenangkan. Spot terbaik untuk mengamati hamparan langit malam yang dihiasi gugusan bintang yang bersinar tanpa malu. Mobil Sehun berhenti, pria tinggi itu kemudian mematikan mesin mobil. Ia membuka pintu untuk menuju kearah pintu dimana Luhan berada. Dengan pelan Sehun membuka sabuk pengaman Luhan dan selanjutnya membawa tubuh kecil itu kedalam gendongan ala pengantin. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam seraya menikmati angin yang bertiup lembut. Ketika sampai di tempat yang menurut Sehun tepat untuk mengamati bintang dengan alas rumput-rumput pendek yan tumbuh di tanah, ia menurunkan Luhan perlahan, membiarkan anak itu duduk disana.

"Kau tidak duduk?" Luhan menatap heran kearah Sehun yang kembali berdiri. Sebersit rasa takut muncul dalam benak, ia takut Sehun akan meninggalkannya sendirian dan tak akan kembali lagi.

"Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu di mobil, tunggulah disini sebentar." Dengan pelan Sehun mengusap surai Luhan. Setelah mendapat anggukan setuju dari Luhan, Sehun berlari kecil kearah mobilnya. merasa mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Sehun bergegas kembali untuk menyusul Luhan.

Luhan akhirnya bisa bernapas lega ketika melihat Sehun kembali, terlihat sebuah camera sebesar telapak tangan menggantung di leher pria itu.

"Kamera ini adalah hadiah dari ayah dan ibuku, hasil foto night mode-nya sangat baik. Kupikir tidak baik menyia-nyiakan pemandangan indah di sini." Luhan tersenyum tipis, ia membiarkan Sehun memotret beberapa bintang di langit dan juga pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Hatinya terasa menghangat, ia senang bisa melihat bintang berdua saja dengan Sehun. Bukankah ini terlihat seperti sebuah kencan?

Luhan terkejut ketika sebuah flash kecil menyilaukan matanya, ia menemukan Sehun yang tengah mengamati hasil jepretan kameranya sambil tesenyum aneh.

"Kau mengambil fotoku tanpa izin?!" Luhan mendelik kesal.

"Lihatlah Lu, kau terlihat sangat natural di sini, dan sangat cantik." Gumam Sehun, mengabaikan Luhan yang masih merajuk padanya. Mendengar perkataan Sehun,ia jadi penasaan juga bagaimana wajahnya dalam foto itu.

"Aku mau lihat.."

"Kau mau lihat? Ini.." Sehun mendekatkan diri kearah Luhan hingga jarak kedua anak adam itu tak lagi bersisa. Tangan besar Sehun menyodorkan cameranya, terpampanglah wajah manis Luhan yang tengah mendongak ke arah langit dengan senyum tipis.

"Tidak buruk."

"Memang tidak buruk. Ini terlihat _aesthetic_ tau."

"Kau berlebihan.." Luhan terkekeh pelan.

Sehun diam, ia lebih memilih menikmati wajah Luhan ketimbang cameranya. Setiap gerakan yang Luhan buat coba ia rekam dalam memori otak. Bagaimana cara Luhan tersenyum, menghirup udara di sekitarnya, gerakan bulu mata panjang Luhan yang melambai tertiup angin, semua itu menghipnotis Sehun.

"Emh.."

Kesadarannya kembali ketika mendapati Luhan meringis seraya menggosok-gosok lengannya. Sepertinya anak itu mulai kedinginan, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan masih menikmati angin yang berhembus dengan tenang.

"Ka kedinginan Lu? Sebaiknya-.."

"Tidak! Ak..aku baik-baik saja. Aku masihingin disini Sehun. Aku belum mau pulang, kumohonnn..." Rusa kecil itu terlihat seperti bocah umur tujuh tahun ketika sedang merengek, membuat Sehun tak tahan ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Siapa bilang kita akan pulang. Aku mau bilang kalau sebaiknya kau mendekat padaku, makanya jangan suka memotong ucapan orang."

HUP!

"Ah! Sehun!" Luhan memekik ketika Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya secara cepat dan menjatuhkannya di depan tubuh Sehun. Kini Sehun berada di belakang tubuh Luhan. Pria yang lebih tinggi membagi coatnya untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan, sedangkan tangan panjangnya melingkari pinggang ramping pria di depannya. Dagunya ia sandarkan di pundak kecil Luhan.

"Sudah hangat kan?" Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan

Pipi Luhan bersemu dengan cepat. Ia merasa ini terlalu intim hingga mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat. Posisi tubuhnya yang berada diantara kaki sehun membuat ia tenggelam, seakan menyatu dengan tubuh pria di belakangnya.

"Sangat hangat. Terima kasih Sehun."

"Hm. Hey Lu, mau berfoto denganku?"

Wajah Luhan di tolehkan kesamping guna menatap wajah Sehun untuk meminta penjelasan atas ajakan pria itu, "Berfoto?"

"Ya. Anggap saja sebagai kenangan bahwa kita pernah saling kenal."

"Tentu, aku mau Sehun-ah."

Sehun mulai menyiapkan kamera. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk memencet tombol kamera yang kini ia arahkan tepat di depan wajah Luhan dan wajahnya. Sementara satu tangan yang lain ia lingkarkan di depan dada Luhan.

"Tersenyumlah.." bisik Sehun pelan.

CUP!

KLIK!

"Lihatlah, hasilnya keluar dengan baik." Ucap Sehun senang. Namun ia malah menemukan Luhan membatu di depannya.

"Lu.." Sehun mencoba memanggil.

"Se..hun.. ke..kenapa mencumku seperti itu. A..aku terkejut." Kepala Luhan menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menghiasi pipinya.

"Hahaha, habisnya kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan."

Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat hasil foto mereka, difoto tersebut ada Luhan yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan mata rusanya yang berbinar, dan di Belakangnya Sehun berpose dengan bibir menyentuh pipi kanan Luhan."

"Nanti fotonya kirimkan padaku ya.."

"Tentu."

Keduanya memutuskan untuk menikmati malam itu dengan melihat bintang. Sehun meletakkan cameranya di tempat aman dan beralih memeluk pinggang Luhan, sementara Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Seraya menutup mata Sehun mengarahkan wajahnya kearah ceruk leher Luhan, mencoba mengais aroma memabukkan dari sana.

"Se..hun.." Rasa geli akibat wajah Sehun yang berada di lehernya membuat Luhan sedikit tak nyaman.

"Aromamu sangan memabukkan." Sehun semakin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, bibir tipis itu mulai megecupi leher mulus Luhan. Kedua telapak tangannya perlahan mulai menelusup ke dalam sewater kebesaran si pria yang lebih kecil. Mengelus permukaan halus dari perut rata Luhan.

"Engh.. –Hun.." Tubuhnya terasa memanas ketika Sehun semakin gencar mengecupi leher dan tulang selangkanya, pria itu bahkan sudah menarik coat biru dongker yang dipakai Luhan hingga sebatas siku tangan. Dengan sedikit keras satu tangan Sehun menarik kerah sweater Luhan hingga sebagian bahu dan lengan si pria kecil terekpsos.

Bibir merah Sehun seakan tak pernah puas untuk mencecap tubuh di depannya, entah kenapa semuanya terasa begitu manis dalam indra pengecap Sehun. Merasa agak kesulitan dengan posisi Luhan yang membelakanginya, ia merubah posisi Luhan hingga kini menghadap tubuh Sehun. Ia membiarkan tubuh Luhan duduk di atas pangkuannya, kini si pria kecil berada di posisi yang sedikit lebih tnggi daripada Sehun.

"Sehun.. mhh..." Luhan terlihan merengek dengan gaya yang imut seperti anak kecil, merasakan bagaimana _pro-_ nya seorang Oh Sehun memanjakan tubuh kecil Luhan.

Sehun berhenti, ia menatap wajah Luhan yang terlihat terengah. Begitu seksi dan menggoda, tiba-tiba saja ia jadi merasa begitu tertarik dengan bibir mengkilap yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sedari awal mereka hendak berangkat. Sehun memikirkan bagaimana bibir Luhan tetap terlihat mengkilap , padahal efek lipbalm itu seharusnya sudah hilang sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Perlahan sehun menangkup kedua pipi luhan dengan tangannya, melihat Luhan yang memejamkan kedua mata membuat Sehun semakin berani. Akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu, sang dominan memberi kecupan lembut untuk sang submissive, kemudian kecupan lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang menggoda. Sehun bisa merasakan manis strawberry dari bibir yang kini tengah ia sesap. Rasa adiktif itu benar-benar membuat Oh Sehun sayang untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka begitu saja. Tangannya berpindah kearah sweater Luhan, ia mengangkat sweater tersebut hingga keatas dada sang pemilik. Menampilkan nipple pinkish yang kini telah menegang akibat rangsangan berlebihan yang Sehun berikan.

Dengan ibu jarinya Sehun menekan nipple Luhan sementara bibirnya masih setia melumat bibir Luhan, padahal yang lebih kecil sudah hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Engh... " Sehun mengakhiri Lumatannya, ia merasa kasihan karena Luhan terlihat sangat butuh udara setelah ciuman mereka yang begitu panjang.

Membiarkan Luhan menghirup udaranya, ia berpindah menyesap kedua nipple Luhan secara bergantian.

"Akh! Se..hun!" Kepala Luhan refleks mendongak, kedua telapak tangannya mencengkram surai milik Sehun. Gigitan yang Sehun berikan pada bagian sensitifnya itu membuat Luhan melayang. Impuls yang ia rasakan benar-benar luar biasa.

Tubuh Luhan terasa begitu panas. Miliknya terasa menegang dan sakit, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Luhan bisa merasakan dari balik pangkuannya kalau Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama, milik pria bertitle doktor itu terasa mengeras.

"Sehun, sa..kit.." kedua mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Tangan kecilnya memegangi bagian selangkangannya yang terasa sakit dan basah, menuntut minta di puaskan.

Sehun dengan nafas terengah menatap wajah luhan yang memerah. Jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat hingga mereka dapat saling berbagi nafas.

"Aku juga sama Lu, aku membutuhkanmu. Kau mau melanjutkannya?" bisik Sehun dengan suara serak.

Luhan mengangguk samar, tidak mungkin ia menolak ketika kebutuhan biologisnya minta dipenuhi. Keduanya tidak akan pulang dengan keadaan tenang jika tidak menyelesaikan apa yang sudah mereka mulai.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Luhan, Sehun bergegas membawa dirinya dan Luhan menuju kearah mobilnya. Dengan buru-buru Sehun membuka pintu bagian penumpang, kemudian membaringkan Luhan di sana. Ia ikut masuk, agak sedikit tak nyaman ketika tubuh tingginya harus membungkuk akibat atap mobil yang landai.

Kedua tangan Sehun dengan telaten melucuti satu-persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Luhan hingga akhirnya pria di bawahnya polos tanpa penghalang apapun. tubuh Luhan terlihat begitu kecil dan rapuh di bawahnya, ia takut akan menghancurkan Luhan jika nanti ia menggagahi anak itu.

"Lu.." Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan. Pria manis yang sedari tadi menutup mata kini menatap kedalam netra Sehun.

"Kau yakin ingin melanjutkannya?" Sehun mendapatkan anggukan dari luhan

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Jika terasa sakit cakar pungungku atau gigit bahuku, lakukan apapun asal kau tidak merasa kesakitan, kali ini aku tidak akan berhenti meski kau menyuruhnya.

Sehun membuka coatnya, ia juga membuka kancing kemejanya, namu tidak ia tanggalkan. Ia tetap membiarkan kemejanya menggantung di tubuh atletisnya begitu saja. Perlahan ia menundukkan wajah, melumat bibir yang membuat ia ketagihan untuk selalu mengecup bibir itu. Satu tangannya ia bawa untuk memanjakan milik Luhan yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan precum.

"Ah..ah!" Desahan Luhan bagai melodi surga, membuat Sehun semakin gencar menikmati tiap inci tubuh pria di bawahnya.

Setelah puas menikmati bibir Luhan, Sehun berpindah untuk menjamah nipple pink yang kini sudah terlihat mengeras. Sekedar mengecup, kemudian berpindah untuk menelusuri kulit perut Luhan yang begitu halus. Bibirnya kemudian sampai di bagian selatan tubuh sang sumbissive, tanpa ada rasa jijik sedikitpun Sehun mengulum kepunyaan Luhan yang terasa kecil dalam mulutnya.

"Angh.. emh.. ah! Se-..Emh-Hun..!" sangking nikmatnya Luhan sampai melengkungkan tubuhnya, jari-jari kaki itu mengkerut menahan sensasi yang berpusat di selangkangannya. Sehun dengan setia mengulum milik Luhan, memanjakannya dengan sepenuh hati. Hingga beberapa menit setelahnya Luhan berhasil klimas, dahi si kecil berkeringat akibat terlalu lelah, nafasnya terlihat putus-putus.

"Manis.." Sehun berucap dengan nada serak.

Sehun menawarkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah ke hadapan bibir Luhan, "Kulum.." perintahnya.

Luhan yang tak mengerti hanya menuruti apa yang Sehun perintahkan. Jemari lentiknya membawa kedua jari Sehun untuk ia arahkan kedalam rongga mulut. Setelah merasa cukup basah Sehun menarik jarinya keluar.

"Aku akan menyiapkanmu."

"Angh!" Luhan tersentak ketika merasakan jari tengah Sehun menerobos lubahnya dengan cukup keras. Setelah terbiasa dengan satu jari, Sehun mulai menambahkan satu jarinya. Merasa kasihan melihat Luhan yang terlihat kesakitan, ia mengecup bibir bengkak Luhan untuk sekedar menenangkan. Setelah cukup lama Sehun mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari lubang luhan yang terlihat berkedut.

Ia membuka zipper celana dengan tergesa. Mempersiapkan miliknya di depan lubang surga Luhan. Dengan sekali hentak Sehun berhasil menanamkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Luhan. Namun sepertinya ia terlalu kasar hingga membuat pria di bawahnya menjerit kesakitan.

"ANNGGHH! Hiks! Se..hun! hiks.." Luhan menggeliat , jari kakinya mengkerut menahan sakit, satu tangannya menarik rambut Sehun dan satu tangannya ia gigit untuk meredam rasa sakit.

"Maaf.. engh-.. Lu.. pasti sangat sakit." Sehun tak berani bergerak, ia memilih memeluk Luhan, mengelus surai lambut pria itu untuk menenangkan. Sesekali ia kecup bibir dan kedua mata Luhan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit.

"Hiks.. sa..kit.."

"Aku tau.. maaf sayang.."

Sekitar lima menit Sehun dan Luhan terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya Luhan tak lagi mengeluarkan tangis.

"Be..bergeraklah.." Luhan memberikan instruksi.

Sehun mengangguk, dan dengan perlahan ia mulai bergerak. Awalnya Luhan meringis akibat rasa perih yang ia rasakan, namun lama-kelamaan rasa nikmat itu tidak bisa ia sangkal. Ia mulai menikmatinya.

"Ah...ah..." Tubuh Luhan terhentak beberapa kali ketika Sehun mendorong miliknya terlalu kuat. Pria itu terlihat menahan sensasi yang bergejolak memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Luhan.. kau sangat.. emh, nik..mat.."

"Sehunie.. ahh... engh.." kedua tangan ranting miliknya melingkar di leher Sehun. Tanpa di perintah Luhan melumat bibir Sehun, menyalurkan kehangatan bagi kedua tubuh yang kini tengah melakukan penyatuan.

Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya ketika tau Luhan sudah hampir sampai. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mengocok milik Luhan.

"Bersama dear.."

"ANGGHHHH..."

"Ukh.."

Keduanya klimaks bersamaan dua menit setelah itu, saling mengatur nafas masing-masing pasca merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa yang baru saja mereka rasakan. Sehun mengecup dahi, kedua kelopak mata, dan juga bibir Luhan sebagai penutup. Dengan pelan ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari Lubang Luhan, membiarkan semen miliknya yang terlalu banyak mengalir karena lubang Luhan tak bisa menampung itu.

Ia memunguti pakaian Luhan, memasangkan kembali untuk si pria kecil. Baru setelahnya ia membenahi pakaiannya sendiri.

"Sehunie, Luhan mengantuk." Luhan bergumam dengan menutup mata, tampaknya rusa yang satu itu sudah kelelahan.

"Tidurlah sweetheart, mimpi yang indah." Sehun menyisir pelan rambut Luhan yang terlihat lepek akibat keringat. Tak lupa ia meninggalkan satu kecupan dalam di bibir Luhan. Si pria kecil tidak menolak ketika Sehun memakaikan pakaiannya kembali.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, tidurlah yang nyenyak."Lanjutnya, Sehun mendapat anggukan tipis dari Luhan. Ia tersenyum, Sehun bergerak mengambil beberapa tissue dari jok depan. Diusapnya wajah Luhan yang berkeringat,setelah itu ia mengusap jok mobilnya yang penuh dengan bekas sperma.

Setelah dirasa cukup bersih, Sehun kembali ke padang rumput tempat mereka melihat bintang tadi. Ia mengambil kamera yang tadi tidak sempat ia bawa. Setelah itu ia bergegas melangkah kembali ke arah mobil, sekali netranya melirik ke arah jam tangan rolex yang ia pakai. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.46. tak menyangka sudah sangat larut, Sehun segera bergegas mempercepat langkah.

Setelah tiba di mobil, ia segera mengambil alih kemudi, menjalankan mobil dengan pelan agar Luhan yang tengah berbaring di kursi belakang tidak terjatuh atau bahkan terganggu. Dalam keheningan ia menatap Lurus jalanan, merenungi apa yang baru saja terjadi antara ia dan Luhan. Semuanya berada di Luar kendali dirinya, membiarkan insting yang mengambil alih sangat tidak Oh Sehun sekali. Tapi Luhan, pria rapuh itu, hanya dia yang mampu menariknya dari batas kewajaran seorang Oh Sehun.

"Hahh~.." Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, membiarkan keheningan menemaninya seorang diri.

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat akan sesuatu, besok ia akan melakukan beberapa persiapan untuk pertunangannya dengan Yeri. Dan Oh Sehun tidak pernah merasa sefrustasi ini sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 _Mianhae Lu..._

.

.

.

Pagi itu Luhan terbangun diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan piyama tidur biru bercorak bambi membalut tubuh kecilnya dan dia tidak menemukan Sehun sama sekali. Luhan pikir memori tentang ia dan Sehun yang baru saja terjadi semalam hanyalah bagian dari bunga tidur yang sangat jarang ia alami. Tapi melihat fakta bahwa bagian bawahnya terasa sakit, dan juga beberapa bercak ungu yang menghiasi leher cukup dijadikan bukti kuat bahwa yang semalam itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi belaka. Pipi gembil itu bersemu, membayangkan ketika Sehun memperlakukannya begitu lembut bagai seorang putri. Well, sebenarnya Luhan punya dua point disini, ia bahagia ketika Sehun memberikan kasih sayang untuknya, melayaninya dengan begitu telaten hingga mampu membuat Luhan jatuh untuk pria tampan itu. Tapi di poin kedua, ia merasa khawatir, sangat khawatir, bagaimana tentang Yeri? Yeri adalah kekasih sah Oh Sehun dan dirinya bukan siapa-siapa. Bukankah itu berarti Luhan hanyalah orang ketiga? Sosok parasit yang merusak hubungan sepasang sejoli tanpa tau malu.

Wajahnya yang sedari tadi berseri tiba-tiba berubah murung. Hatinya bisa merasakan bahwa suatu hal buruk akan terjadi. Luhan kalut, ia membutuhkan Sehun, tapi pria itu bahkan tak muncul sama sekali pagi ini, padahal baru kemarin malam mereka melakukan penyatuan, dan hal itu bukan hal yang bisa dianggap sepele oleh Luhan begitupun harusnya Oh Sehun.

TOK TOK TOK!

Luhan memalingkan wajah kearah pintu masuk, ia pikir Sehun datang untuk menjenguknya, tapi ternyata yang masuk adalah suster Jessica. Luhan merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Luhan, segeralah mandi lalu kemudan sarapan. Aku akan membantumu naik ke kursi roda." Wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu tersenyum manis kearah luhan. Di tangannya ada sebuah nampan berisi sarapan dan segelas susu beserta segelas air putih.

"D..dimana S..sehun-uisa?"

Langkah suster itu terhenti sejenak ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang Luhan lontarkan. Cukup lama wanita itu terdiam, tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti.

"Dokter Oh belum datang, mungkin dia akan datang agak terlambat hari ini." Jessica meletakkan nampan sarapan luhan ke nakas. Kemudian memapah tubuh kecil luhan kearah kursi rodanya. Wanita itu melirik bekas keunguan yang menghiasi beberapa titik di leher Luhan, namun ia hanya diam dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apalagi membahasnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak biasanya.."

"Beliau sedang ada urusan.." suara suster cantik itu terdengar agak bergetar.

"Urusan? Apa Noona tau urusan apa yang sedang Sehun-Uisa kerjakan?"

"Maaf Luhan, aku tidak mengetahuinya." Dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk samar dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Nah sekarang mandilah yang bersih. Dokter Oh tidak akan senang melihatmu dalam keadaan bau kalau kau tidak segera membersihkan dirimu."

"Ne, Noona.." Luhan tersenyum tipis.

' _Maafkan aku Luhan' Jessica bergumam dalam hati._

.

.

.

Luhan sudah terlihat lebih segar dengan sweater rajut berwarna baby blue dan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih melapisi kaki kecilnya. Tak lupa ia menyemprotkan parfum aroma buah dan juga mengoleskan lipgloss rasa strawberry ke bibirnya dengan harapan Sehun memberikan beberapa pujian yang bisa membuat hatinya senang.

Dirinya terus menunggu dan menunggu. Sudah pukul satu siang dan Sehun belum juga mengunjunginya. Ia jadi penasaran apa yang sebenarnya pria tinggi itu lakukan? Apa Sehun tidak masuk hari ini?

Oh, apa dia tidak ingin menemui Luhan setelah kejadian semalam?

Itu tidak mungkin. Sehun tidak mungkin sekejam itu, dan kalaupun Sehun benar-benar tidak menemuinya lagi hanya karena kejadian semalam maka Luhan dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Oh Sehun adalah manusia terbrengsek sepanjang sejarah peradaban manusia. Biarkan luhan berlebihan untuk kali ini.

Merasa bosan dan tak tau apa yang ingin ia mainkan, Luhan berinisiatif mencoba-coba hal yang baru saja ia pikirkan dalam otaknya. Dengan pelan Luhan menurunkan kakinya untuk menapaki lantai. Sebagian tubuhnya masih ia dudukkan di ranjang rumah sakit. Cukup ragu dan takut untuk melanjutkan, tapi karena di dorong rasa penasaran yang lebih besar, akhirnya ia mencoba nekat.

"Kau pasti bisa.." Luhan menyemangati diri sendiri.

Telapak tangan ia gunakan untuk menopang badan dan secara perlahan ia gunakan sebagai media pendorong agar tubuhnya bisa berdiri. Beberapa detik Luhan dapat merasakan rasa sakit menyengat kakinya. Namun lama-kelamaan rasa sakit itu mulai memudar. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Luhan bisa berdiri dengan sempurna di lantai. Luhan tersenyum, ia hampir saja menyorak sangking senangnya.

"A..aku bisa berdiri sendiri. Oh Tuhan.." mata rusanya berbinar, memancarkan aura bahagia begitu kentara.

Pelan dan lambat,dirinya semakin berani untuk mencoba melangkahkan kaki. Meski dengan langkah yang sangat pendek, Luhan berhasil berjalan dengan kedua kakinya. Ini adalah sebuah kemajuan yang mengejutkan baginya, meski masih terasa sakit, ia senang dirinya sudah bisa berdiri tanpa bantuan orang lain dan luhan baru menyadari hal itu.

CKLEK!

"Luhan, selamat si-.. Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Karena efek terkejut, Luhan tiba-tiba saja kehilangan keseimbangan, kakinya salah menapak dan ia oleng. Tubuh kecil itu hampir saja ambruk menyentuh lantai kalau saja tidak ada tubuh yang menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri!"

"S..suho hyung?"

"Ya, ini aku. Dak kau harus menjelaskan apa yang baru saja kau perbuat." Suho menggendong Luhan untuk dibaringkan kembali ke ranjang. Pria dengan senyum angelic itu kemudian menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Aku sudah bisa berdiri sendiri hyung. Dan aku sudah bisa berjalan, tapi kemudian kau mengacaukan semuanya." Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

"Tapi itu berbahaya, tanpa siapapun mengawasimu, hal yang tidak di inginkan bisa saja terjadi."

"Hyung terlalu berlebihan. Um, ngomong-ngomong hyung ada keperluan apa kesini?"

"Ah, aku mengambil catatan kesehatan ibuku, sekalian aku mampir kesini untuk melihat bagaimana keadaanmu. Maaf tidak membawa apapun karena aku tidak merencanakan untuk mengunjungimu."

"Bukan masalah hyung. Aku sangan senang kau mengunjungiku. Sehun uisa belum kesini sedari pagi, jadi aku merasa kesepian."

Pandangan Suho terhenti pada leher putih Luhan, "Um.. Luhan, ada apa dengan.. lehermu?"

"Leher?" Luhan menatap bingung kemudian menyentuh lehernya. Ia panik secara tiba-tiba, tidak tau bagaimana harus menjelaskan penyebab adanya bekas tersebut.

"A..i..ini.." bibirnya tergagap tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Apa kau salah makan, sepertinya kau terkena alergi." Suho menatap khawatir.

"A..ahaha, ya..a..aku alergi, J..jessica Noona memberiku snack rasa udang kemarin, padahal a..aku alergi udang, jadi ya.. begitulah.." oke, Luhan berharap Suho tidak akan curiga dengan sikap konyolnya.

"Oh begitu. Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati.." Luhan bersyukur Suho tidak menaruh curiga padanya. Padahal Luhan tak tau, kalau sebenarnya apa yang Suho ucapkan, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang pria berwajah angelic itu pikirkan.

"Ne hyung. Oh ya, hyung mau membantuku?"

"Membantu apa Lu?"

"Bisakah kau menemaniku mencari Sehun-uisa? Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku sudah bisa berjalan!" Luhan mengembangkan senyum hingga mata rusanya menyipit.

"Tentu.."

"Yeay.. thanks hyung.."

"Hm.."

Kini keduanya sedang menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan Luhan yang duduk di kursi roda dan Suho sebagai pendorong. Akhirnya pria brmata rusa itu dapat menghirup udaras serain udara kamarnya. Sejujurnya Luhan sudah merasa sumpek sejak pagi terus-terusan mendekam di kamar. Dalam perjalanan Luhan melihat ada tiga orang suster yang tengah bercakap-cakap. Luhan kenal salah satunya, itu Taeyeon Noona, salah satu suster yang pernah membantunya ketika Jessica Noona sedang absen. Luhan hampir saja menyapa suster cantik itu sebelum apa yang ia dengar menghentikan semuanya.

"Sayang sekali Sehun-uisa sudah mau bertunangan. Ahh, aku tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk menjadi pendampingnya."

"Dasar! Uisanim tidak akan mau menikah dengan wanita boros sepertimu bodoh!"

"Diamlah kalian. Tidak baik menggosip disaat sedang bekerja." Taeyeon menengahi dua suster lain yang masih sibuk melanjutkan acara menggosip mereka.

DEG!

Luhan membatu. Ia terdiam, tak percaya dengan hal yang baru ia dengar.

"B..berhenti." Luhan berbisik.

"Lu, kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Suho memelankan dorongannya.

"Berhenti kubilang."

"Luhan..?" Suho mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Berhenti!"

"Luhan, ada apa?" Suho berpindah untuk berjongkok di depan tubuh Luhan. Matanya membola mendapati Luhan yang sudah meneteskan air mata dalam diam.

"Luhan katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" Suho bingung, ia tidak tau kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba saja seperti ini."H..hyung.. S..sehun..."

"Ada apa dengan Sehun Lu? Katakan.."

"S..sehun.."

.

.

.

Luhan benar. Sehun adalah makhluk paling brengsek sepanjang sejarah peradaban umat manusia.

Tidak dapat dimengerti, apa salahnya hingga ia harus merasakannya lagi? Merasakan ketidakadilan yang berturut-turut selalu terjadi dalam hidupnya. Anggap saja Luhan sial oke. Luhan kecewa, kenapa ia harus mendengar hal sepenting itu dari orang yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya? Dan kenapa pula Sehun merahasiakan hal ini? Apa Luhan sebegitu tidak pentingnya untuk dijadikan teman bicara? dan yang paling parahnya lagi? Jadi apa makna penyatuan tubuh mereka kemarin malam? Tidak lebih dari sekedar memuaskan nafsu masing-masing? Luhan merasa dirinya tidak berbeda dengan para jalang daluar sana. Oh Sehun merenggut satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga dari dirinya lalu kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja seakan Luhan adalah barang bekas pakai. Padalah belum satu hari Luhan merasakan bahagia bersama Sehun, tapi sudah ditindih dengan kenyataan pahit yang begitu menyiksa hati dan pikirannya. Luhan benci Sehun. Benci.

"A..aku ingin kembali ke kamar.."

.

.

.

Sehunie, jikalau Tuhan mengirimkanmu hanya untuk menyakiti hatiku. Aku lebih baik memohon pada Tuhan agar sepatutnya kita tidak bertemu. Rasa sayangmu mengiris hatiku. Cinta yang kau dan aku rasakan, membunuhku secara perlahan dari dalam.

Aku sangat menginginkanmu tapi untuk berjalanpun aku tak bisa, bagaimana aku bisa dengan bodohnya berharap untuk merengkuh dirimu?

Itu adalah sebuah kemustahilan...

.

.

.

TEBECEHHH..

.

.

WAHAHAHA. SUMPAH GUE GA BISA BIKIN ADEGAN NC! GUE CUMAN BISA BACANYA DOANG! #Digusur

Akhirnya selese juga chap ini. Maap kalo semakin ngawur cem yang tukang buat. Oh ya, setelah aku baca-baca lagi ni epep dari chap 1 sampe chap ini. Kalian ngerasa ga kalo alurnya kecepetan? Kok gue ngerasa ya. Bagian paling aneh tuh Sehun cepet banget deket sama Luhan jadi gue ngerasa feeling pendekatan mereka kurang yahud. Huhuhuhu, maklumin lah ya author abal-abal masih baru. Lain kali kalo bikin cerita bakal lebih di perhatiin lagi deh alurnya.

And then, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Jan lupa review kalo wau tetep lanjut, wahahahaha...

.

.

 _Chryssans289_

 _06/06/2017_


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING!

BOBXBOY ALIAS BOYS LOVE ALIAS YAOI (If U don't like, better you don't read my own story)

CERITA ALAY/LENJEH/LEBAY/ALA SINETRON/ALUR PASARAN/BAHASA MASIH ACAK-ACAKAN.

Typos adalah seni.

HUNHAN

RATED: EM!

 _©Chryssans289_

 _Fast update dibanding chapter yang lain.. so, enjoy~_

.

.

.

"Sehun, bagaimana dengan yang ini? Bukankah ini sangat cantik?" Yeri memandang Sehun yang lagi-lagi tampak melamun. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit mereka berkeliling di butik khusus gaun yang disarankan oleh designer kenalannya. Namun mereka belum menemukan baju yang cocok karena Sehun sedari tadi terus melamun tanpa berniat ikut memilih.

"Sehun!" Yeri meniup poninya kesal. Jari lentiknya mencubit lengan Sehun hingga membuat dokter muda itu tersentak.

"Ya?"

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan. Kau melamun terus."

"Maaf, apa aku mengabaikanmu?" Sehun mengelus lembut surai kecoklatan milik Yeri.

"Ya. Sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu." Ekspresi wanita itu nampak tak senang.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku kurang enak badan." Ucap Sehun tak yakin. Tapi itu cukup membuat wanita yang tengah memegang beberapa gaun berwarna putih itu mampu menampilkan raut wajah khawatir.

Yeri meletakkan gaun-gaun yang ia pegang ke tempat semula. Telapak tangannya beralih mengecek suhu tubuh Sehun.

"Dahimu agak panas, dan kau terlihat sedikit pucat. Pulangah dan beristirahat, aku bisa pulang menggunakan taksi. Akan kupilihkan pakaian untuk kita berdua. Kau keberatan?"

Sejenak Sehun tampak terkejut, tak biasanya Yeri mau melepaskanya dengan mudah. Biasanya wanita itu akan menempel seperti lem kalau sudah berdekatan dengan Sehun.

"Aku tak masalah, pilihlah mana yang menurutmu bagus. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu sampai selesai." Sehun memasang raut menyesal.

"Tak apa. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, akan sangat merepotkan kalau pangeranku ini sakit disaat pertunangan kita akan dilangsungkan beberapa hari lagi."

Sehun tersnyum tipis, tak lupa ia mengecup pelipis Yeri sekilas, "Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan jangan lupa kabari aku jika sudah sampai dirumah."

"Tentu sayang."

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju mobil miliknya yang terparkir di depan butik sederhana tersebut. Ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya kemudian dengan keras. Tangan besarnya mengasak rambut secara acak, kemudian menyandarkan dahinya pada roda kemudi. Diambilnya napas dalam dan kemudian dikeluarkan dengan kasar. Berharap beban pikirannya menghilang bersama karbon dioksida dari paru-parunya.

Sedari pagi—ah, tidak, dari kemarin malam pikirannya terus berkecamuk. Ia tidak bisa memusatkan pikirannya hanya pada satu titik. Terbelah, bercabang antara Yeri dan Luhan. Kini ia mulai merasa bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pecundang, pecundang yang sangat brengsek. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega meninggalkan Luhan setelah apa yang mereka lalui? Dia bahkan belum bertatap muka dengan Luhan sejak malam itu. Oh Sehun benar-benar frustasi.

Seraya menggeram, ia memacu pedal gas, memecah jalanan yang beruntungnya sedang lenggang dengan kecepatan mobil yang gila-gilaan. Sehun akan dengan senang hati jika nanti dirinya menabrak tiang jalanan atau apapun itu asalkan bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari sosok kecil nan rapuh yang selalu membayangi pikirannya.

.

.

.

Awalnya Sehun berniat mengistirahatkan tubuh di apartemen, karena jujur badannya terasa kurang fit hari ini. Tapi ketika matanya melirik Wooridul Spine Hospital ia jadi melambatkan laju mobilnya dan malah berakhir dengan dirinya yang kini berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat milik Luhan.

Sehun nyaris membuka pintu berwarna putih tersebut, namun urung karena pintu itu sudah terbuka dari dalam, menampilkan sosok Suho yang berekspresi sama terkejutnya dengan Sehun.

"Sehun?"

"Oh, Suho. Habis mengunjungi Luhan?" Sehun mencoba berbasa-basi. Kalau boleh jujur hubungannya dengan lelaki berwajah angelic itu kurang baik.

"Ya. Ekhem, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Dahi Sehun dihiasi kerutan samar, tumben sekali Suho mau mengajaknya berbicara, sepertinya cukup penting, "Tapi aku ingin melihat Luhan—"

"Hanya sebentar." Suho memotong cepat.

Dengan berat hati Sehun mengurungkan niat awalnya. Ia hanya diam dan mengikuti Suho menjauh dari ruang rawat milik luhan.

Disinilah mereka, duduk berhadapan di kafetaria rumah sakit dengan secangkir kopi hangat di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi, Sehun-ssi. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat."

"Selamat?"

"Untuk pertunanganmu—dengan Yeri." Sehun tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang pria di depannya rasakan. Ekspresinya terlalu datar untuk orang yang mengucapkan kata selamat untuk lawan bicaranya.

"Darimana kau tau?" Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Seluruh orang di rumah sakit ini heboh membicarakan hal itu. Tapi aku baru mengetahuinya dari seseorang."

Perasaan Sehun mulai tak tenang, "Siapa?"

"Menurutmu siapa?" Suho mencoba memancing. Pria berwajah angelic itu tau Sehun tidak akan berani menebak.

"Aku.. tidak tau."

Ia takut akan mengucapkan nama yang benar, ia takut dugaannya mengarah kepada sosok yang selama ini dipikirkannya—

"Luhan."

Detak jantungnya terasa berhenti selama beberapa detik. Tubuhnya kaku dan tak dapat digerakkan begitupun bibirnya. Terasa sangat sulit bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan satu patah kata untuk membalas ucapan Suho yang kini tengah memasang ekspresi meremehkan.

"Darimana dia... tau?" bisik Sehun pelan. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal erat diatas meja kayu berwarna coklat tua itu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, seluruh orang dirumah sakit ini menggosip tentang hal itu? Seorang dokter muda, tampan, cerdas, berkepribadian baik yang menjadi incaran banyak orang akhirnya melabuhkan hati pada seorang aktis cantik yang tengah naik daun. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sehun menghela napas pelan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan emosinya menguasai kal ini, dia harus berpikir dan menenangkan diri. Jangan sampai ia melemparkan bogem mentah kearah wajah orang di depannya yang entah kenapa membuat Sehun naik darah tiap kali orang itu berbicara.

"Maksudku, dari siapa?"

"Dari suster di sini." Jawab Suho singkat.

Suster? siapa? apa mungkin Jessica? Hanya Jessica yang memiliki jadwal merawat Luhan paling banyak, lima kali dalam seminggu. Tapi Sehun bahkan sudah berpesan pada wanita yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya itu agar merahasiakan semuanya. Tidak mungkin Jessica tega mengatakannya pada Luhan.

"Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa merelakan Luhan untukmu adalah pilihan terbaik. Aku rela membuang jauh rasa cintaku untuk Luhan hanya agar anak itu dapat memilih cintanya sendiri. Dan hatinya telah kau bawa pergi bersamamu, tapi kau bahkan enggan membawa serta raganya. Kau hanya mencuri hatinya kemudian membuangnya seolah itu tidak berharga sama sekali. Dengan teganya kau meninggalkan Luhan disaat dia membutuhkanmu. Setelah kau merenggut satu-satunya hal berharga dari dirinya, kau serta-merta meninggalkannya dan memilih bertunangan dengan wanita itu. Aku tidak salah, kau sangat cerdas—pantas kau menjadi dokter diusiamu yang masih muda." Sehun tau itu adalah kata-kata sindiran untuk dirinya.

"Kau.. tau jika—"

"Kau pikir aku tidak mengetahuinya? Bekas itu bahkan tercetak jelas di leher Luhan. Kau itu bodoh atau apa? kau terlalu banyak makan obat ya? Tega-teganya kau menyakiti Luhan yang notabenenya seseorang yang rapuh—dan.. dan... kau—.." Suho mendengus kasar. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mengurut batang hidung sekedar untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang terasa kusut.

"Aku akan minta maaf padanya.." ucap Sehun final.

Suho mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, "Minta maaf katamu? Kau pikir itu cukup? Setelah kau mengambil apa yang paling berharga darinya dan kemudian kau mencampakkannya—kemudian kau berniat meminta maaf? Demi Tuhan Sehun-ssi, kalau semua hal bisa di selesaikan dengan kata maaf maka tidak akan ada yang namanya pihak berwajib dan pengadilan di dunia ini. Kupikir kau lebih pintar dariku." Kekehan pelan itu terasa menjatuhkan harga diri Sehun sepenuhnya.

Giginya bergesekan menahan marah. Mata tajamnya memandang nyalang kearah Suho, "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" secara tiba-tiba nada Suara Sehun berganti menjadi terdengar begitu putus asa, niat awalnya untuk melontarkan makian berganti karena tak tau apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Batalkan pertunanganmu dengan wanita itu."

"Apa?!"

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Aku tidak bisa. Kami bahkan akan melaksanakannya beberapa hari lagi."

"Kalau begitu lakukan jika kau sudah tidak peduli dengan Luhan. Masih banyak orang yang akan memperlakukan Luhan jauh lebih baik darimu. Seharusnya Yifan tidak membawa Luhan kesini. Ini adalah tempat yang salah untuk Luhan melabuhkan hatinya." Suho berdesis. Auranya terlihat seperti seekor serigala yang teritorinya dimasuki oleh serigala lain.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan, aku mengerti. Tapi di satu sisi aku mencintainya, sangat. Aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku untuk mendekatinya."

"Seharusnya kau tau sedari awal dengan konsekuensi yang akan kau dapat. Seharusnya kau mengerti kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih!"

"Aku mengerti!" Sehun terengah, "—tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan disaat bersamaan." Suaranya kemudian memelan.

"Kalau begitu kau adalah orang yang egois."

"Ya. Terserah padamu, katakanlah aku brengsek, egois, tidak tau malu atau apapun. tapi, bisakah kau menjaga Luhan untukku?"

Sehun memandang heran ketika melihat Suho yang malah tertawa hambar di depannya, "Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku sudah membuang perasaanku pada Luhan karena anak itu hanya mencintai dirimu seorang. Mencintainya bagiku berarti mati secara perlahan. Mungkin kau bisa memikirkan bagaimana rasanya tak dianggap." Suho tersenyum getir. Bibirnya menyesap sekilas kopi di cangkir plastik miliknya yang mulai mendingin.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Jika dia akan baik-baik saja berarti Luhan adalah orang yang benar-benar kuat. Kau sudah cukup lama mengenalnya kan? kau pasti cukup tau bagaimana ketika pikiran anak itu tengah tertekan, dia tidak akan segan mengakhiri hid—"

BRAK!

Sehun sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Mata elangnya bergerak gelisah memancarkan raut wajah khawatir. Bagaimana jika Luhan melakukan hal yang bahkan tidak dapat Sehun bayangkan. Apa Luhan sekarang tengah menangis? Siapa yang akan menenangkannya?

"Tenang saja. Kau bisa duduk kembali."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang setelah kau mengatakan perkataan bodoh itu?! Bagaimana jika Luhan nekat memotong nadinya lagi?!" Sehun menggeram marah.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku.." Suho menatap kearah halaman Wooridul Spine yang sejuk karena ditumbuhi banyak pohon dan tanaman hingga membuatnya terlihat begitu asri dan nyaman.

Dengan pelan Sehun kembali mendudukkan dirinya, meski jari-jari tangannya masih bertaut—hal yang sering dilakukannya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Dia bilang.. dia baik-baik saja.."

Sehun tertegun. Kata-kata yang Suho ucapkan seolah mewakili Luhan untuk disampaikan kepadanya. Tanpa ia sadari matanya telah memanas, mengabaikan bahwa ia adalah seorang laki-laki yang tidak seharusnya membiarkan cairan bening itu menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Dia..—Luhan.. berkata bahwa dia tidak apa-apa—"

.

.

.

 _[Suho POV]_

" _A..aku ingin kembali ke kamar.."_

 _Hatiku teriris ketika mendengar suaranya yang bergetar. Aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin mengusap air matanya. Aku ingin menenangkannya—dengan pelukanku. Tapi aku tau bahwa itu tidak sepantasnya dilakukan oleh diriku yang bukan siapa-siapa baginya._

" _Aku akan membawamu ke kamar. Berhentilah menangis, wajahmu terlalu indah untuk dinodai dengan air mata, Luhan." Aku mengelus puncak kepalanya pelan, kemudian berdiri dari posisiku yang semula berjongkok. Aku membawanya kembali menuju ke ruang rawat miliknya._

 _Kami berdua terdiam, dengan posisi duduk bersebelahan di ranjang. Aku cukup ragu untuk memulai percakapan, takut suasana akan semakin memburuk jika aku salah berucap._

 _Aku menoleh kearahnya, dia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Tapi pandangannya kosong, menatap lurus kearah jendela yang kini menampilkan pemandangan langit tanpa awan._

" _Apa aku terlalu egois?—" Aku mendengar pertanyaannya, tapi enggan menjawab._

" _Apa aku terlalu berlebihan jika aku hanya meminta satu. Satu saja—cukup satu dan hanya satu, aku ingin orang-orang yang menyayangiku tidak selalu pergi meninggalkanku. Apakah Tuhan sebegitu tidak menginginkan aku bahagia?" Suaranya terdengar parau di telingaku. Aku tak tahan ingin merengkuhnya._

" _Luhan—.."_

" _Aku mengerti. Memangnya siapa aku? Aku hanyalah orang cacat yang mengharapkan sesatu yang mustahil, bodoh sekali.." dia tertawa, tapi tawanya adalah tawa yang mengungkapkan kemirisan._

" _Hey, dosenku pernah berkata: Setiap manusia di dunia ini akan mengalami banyak hal yang pasti. Salah satunya adalah ketika kau dipertemukan dengan seseorang, maka kau pasti akan berpisah dengannya. Entah dia yang akan meninggalkanmu, atau kau yang meninggalkannya. Karena itulah roda kehidupan Lu. Permainan takdir yang dibuat oleh Tuhan, kita hanyalah bidak catur yang akan mengikuti arus kemana takdir akan mempermainkan kita." Tanganku mengusap rambutnya pelan. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, kurengkuh tubuh kecilnya dalam pelukanku. Dia tak menolak, itu sebuah hal yang bagus, kulihat matanya terpejam—tapi tidak mengeluarkan air mata._

" _Kenapa banyak pion yang mati untuk melindungi raja dan ratu? Mereka bahagia bersama, dilindungi oleh pion-pion kecil yang harus rela mengorbankan diri. Apa pion kecil itu tak berhak bahagia? Ah, bahkan permainan caturpun tau, pion kecil tak akan pernah bersanding dengan raja." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuhku. Aku tidak bodoh untuk mengerti apa maksud dari ucapannya. Ia sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri._

" _Kau berhak bahagia.."_

" _Entahlah, aku sudah sering mendengar kata-kata itu. Tapi selalu berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan.."_

 _Aku diam, membiarkannya mengutarakan keluh kesah, mungkin ini dapat membantu meringankan sedikit beban fikiran Luhan._

" _Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu.."_

" _Hyung.."_

" _Ya, Luhan?"_

" _Kupikir.. setelah kupertimbangkan, aku yang salah disini."_

" _Apa?" Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan. Bisa-bisanya dia menyalahkan diri sendiri. Satu-satunya manusia yang patut diberikan sumpah serapah adalah si Oh Sehun sialan itu._

" _Bagaimana bisa aku dengan lancang menawarkan hati sementara dia bahkan sudah memiliki? Bagaimana bisa aku meminta tulang rusuknya sementara separuh tulang rusuknya sudah ia berikan untuk wanita yang ia cintai? Bagaimana mungkin aku mengharapkan separuh nafasnya sementara ia sudah membaginya untuk wanitanya? Aku yang salah sudah mencintainya.."_

" _Luhan! Dia juga mencintaimu! Ini bukan cinta sepihak!"_

" _Bagaimana hyung tau?"_

" _Kalian sudah bercinta kan?" aku heran kenapa mulutku bisa mengatakan itu begitu mudah seolah kalimat yang aku ucapkan adalah sejenis kalimat selamat ulang tahun._

 _Aku dapat melihat mata Luhan memancarkan keterkejutan, tapi kemudian pandangannya kembali menyayu, "Aku sudah menduga kau tau sedari awal hyung..—" Aku melihatnya mengusap tanda keunguan hasil ciptaan Sehun di Lehernya yang putih._

" _Bagaimana itu bisa disebut dengan bercinta? Bahkan aku tidak tau jika dia melakukannya atas dasar cinta. Aku bahkan lupa ada atau tidaknya dia mengucapkan kata cinta ketika kami melakukannya."_

" _Lu, kau sudah menyakiti dirimu sendiri terlalu sering."_

" _Aku akan berpikir lebih terbuka mulai dari sekarang. Aku tidak akan lagi menghambat kebahagiaan orang-orang disekitarku. Sudah cukup aku merepotkan Yifan ge, Suho hyung, dan Sehun. Kupikir kalian terlalu memperdulikan aku, itu berlebihan. Aku sangat cengeng, bodoh, dan ceroboh, aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu kalian. Aku minta maaf. Dan Sehun, dia berhak bahagia. Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Yeri Noona bisa berikan kepada Sehun. Aku sangat jauh tertinggal dibandingkan Yeri Noona, aku bukan apa-apa. Sehun akan melupakanku dengan cepat nantinya. Aku akan merelakan Sehun, aku akan mendoakan kebahagiaannya. Dan setelah itu, aku akan pergi dari sini, sejauh mungkin dan tak akan kembali. Hidup dalam bayang-bayang Sehun akan membunuhku secara perlahan."_

" _Luhan! Pikirkan kebahagiaanmu!" aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Luhan. Bagaimana anak ini bisa memutuskan hal seperti itu seenaknya._

" _Melihat Sehun bahagia adalah sumber kebahagiaanku. Mencintainya dalam diam, meski dibatasi oleh jarak dan waktu—itu sudah cukup baik bagiku."_

" _Lu.."_

" _Tolong katakan pada Sehun, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak sanggup mengatakannya di depan Sehun.." kupikir Luhan tidak akan menangis lagi, tapi saat kurasakan bahunya kembali bergetar, aku hanya bisa mengusap pundak sempit itu berharap tubuh dalam dekapanku dapat merasakan ketenangan._

" _Aku akan mengatakannya jika nanti aku bertemu dengannya."_

" _Terimakasih hyung.."_

 _._

 _._

"Begitulah, dan kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu bahkan sebeum aku mencari kau yang seharian tidak berada dirumah sakit. Sehun-ssi, hati Luhan terlalu lembut untuk disakiti. Dia.. masih terlalu muda untuk merasakan hal-hal seperti ini."

GREK!

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya. Telinganya sudah tak sanggup mendengar cerita Suho lebih lama lagi.

"Cukup. Aku sudah tidak kuat mendengarnya.. terimakasih untuk ceritanya, aku akan segera menemui Luhan.. aku permisi.."

Suho hanya memandang kepergian Sehun dalam diam, ia kembali memandang halaman rumah sakit yang masih sama—terlihat lenggang, "Seharusnya kau mengerti perasaannya Sehun.."

.

.

.

 _Listen this song recommendations to support the atmosphere:_

[ 윤미래 (Yoon Mi Rae) - ALWAYS]

[Cassandra – Cinta terbaik]

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan itu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sehun dengan pakaian kasualnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

Mata elangnya menatap sosok yang tadinya tengah melamun menatap lurus ke jendela kini mengalihkan atensi untuk menatapnya. Sehun pikir ia akan menemukan reaksi semacam marah, sedih, atau semacam itu dari Luhan. Namun yang ia dapati malah Luhan yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya dengan mata rusa penuh binari yang menatapnya seolah Sehun adalah sumber kebahagiaan seluruh umat manusia.

"Sehun, kau datang? Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang karena sedari pagi kau tidak mengunjungiku."

Sehun berpikir apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Suara selembut beludru itu berbicara padanya dengan begitu pelan dan tenang. Ia kira Luhan akan membentaknya kemudian menampar wajahnya.

Sehun masih diam terpaku di depan pintu yang sudah tertutup, hingga suara Luhan menyadarkannya kembali, membawa jiwanya yang sempat melayang kembali terhempas ke bumi,

"Kemarilah, aku sangat rindu denganmu.."

Apa yang Suho katakan semuanya bohong? Apa sebenarnya Luhan belum tau tentang pertunanganya dengan Yeri? Kenapa reaksi anak itu tak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang marah?

"Sehun?" lagi, suara Luhan seolah menjadi magnet untuknya.

Entah kenapa ia mendadak merasa emosi, marah pada dirinya sendiri lebih tepatnya. Dengan langkah tergesa dan mata yang memanas, ia berjalan kearah Luhan. Langkahnya lebar dan terburu-buru. Hingga ketika berada di depan Luhan, tanpa ragu ia merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

Ah, aroma Luhan seolah membuat ia kembali pulang kerumah. Beban yang menggantung dipundaknya secara ajaib menghilang begitu saja. Semua masalah yang ia pikirkan seakan hilang tak bersisa—hanya dengan mencium aroma Luhan.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu," bisik Sehun pelan, masih menghirup aroma kesukaannya.

Luhan tertawa pelan, mengusap surai hitam Sehun dengan tangan kecilnya. "Salahmu sendiri tidak mengunjungiku."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, "Maaf, aku harus menyelesaikan sedikit urusan."

Mengabaikan perkataan Sehun, Luhan dengan telaten mengusap keringat tipis yang menghiasi dahi Sehun, "Kau terlihat sedikit pucat Sehunnie.."

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?!" suara Sehun meninggi, ia melepaskan pelukannya, beralih mencengkram pundak Luhan dan menatap mata lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan sekejam yang ia bisa.

"—Kau seharusnya mengataiku, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah! Atau setidaknya pukul aku, tampar pipiku Luhan! Jangan seperti ini.. aku, aku tidak bisa jika kau seperti ini.." Suara Sehun semakin mengecil di ujung kalimatnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya meluncur bebas jatuh ke pipi. Biarkan kali ini ia merendah dihadapan Luhan.

"Jangan menangis.." Jemari kecil itu mengusap pelan pipi Sehun dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Setidaknya marahlah untukku, itu akan membuat hatiku lega Lu.." perasaannya berkecamuk. Semuanya membuat kepala Sehun serasa ingin pecah. Sikap Luhan yang tidak seharusnya membuat rasa bersalah semakin menggerogoti hati Sehun.

"Tak ada gunanya aku marah Sehunie. Tak ada yang salah dan tak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Cukup biarkan semua mengalir dengan semestinya.."

Sehun menyerah, ia melonggarkan cengkramannya. Beralih kembali membawa Luhan kedalam pelukan untuk menenangkan hatinya yang tengah kalut.

"Aku minta maaf, sudah meninggalkanmu setelah kejadian di bukit. Dan aku minta maaf untuk—.."

"Aku mengerti, Sehunie tak perlu minta maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat—sebentar lagi kau dan Yeri Noona akan bertunangan.."

Sehun terdiam. Ia tak tau harus memberikan reaksi apa yang sepantasnya diberikan untuk membalas ucapan Luhan. Jadi anak itu sudah mengetahuinya?

"—Bolehkah aku datang ke acara pertunangan kalian? Aku akan mengajak Yifan gege juga.." Luhan tersenyum manis.

Sehun bersumpah ia melihat setitik pancaran kesedihan di mata Luhan.

"Luhan, tidakkah kau merasa sakit?"

"Tidak, kakiku sudah lebih baik.."

"Bukan.. kau tau pasti bukan itu maksudku. Hatimu..."

Luhan terdiam sejenak, kemudian menarik napas dalam, "Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang tidak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi. Hatiku sakit Sehun, rasanya seperti teriris pisau, kemudian ditaburi dengan garam hingga membuat lukanya terasa semakin perih. Membuat dadaku sesak sampai rasanya sulit bernapas. Mataku rasanya sakit sekali menahan air mata bodoh ini agar tidak keluar, haha.." tawanya hambar, bersamaan dengan air mata yang tanpa tau malu meluncur bebas menuruni pipi mulus Luhan.

"Begitu lebih baik, dasar bodoh.." Sehun mengecup kelopak mata Luhan berkali-kali.

"Berbahagialah dengan Yeri Noona.."

"Aku mencintaimu.." Sehun berkata dengan begitu mantap.

"Sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengatakannya.. hey, jangan khawatirkan diriku. Walaupun aku cengeng, tapi setidaknya aku akan belajar untuk menjadi lebih kuat mulai sekarang.."

"Maaf, aku memang brengsek.."

"Ya, kau Oh Sehun—si brengsek yang tampan sudah membawa hati Xi Luhan pergi bersamanya."

"Kupikir kau yang membawa hatiku pergi bersamamu.." Sehun mengecupi puncak kepala Luhan lamat-lamat.

"Kalau begitu mari saling bertukar, agar aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan begitupun sebaliknya.."

"Kau sangat manis.."

Sekali lagi Luhan mengabaikan perkataan Sehun, "Sehunie.. berbahagialah.."

"Pasti.."

"Terimakasih. Jangan pernah lupakan aku.."

"Bahkan sampai akhir hidupku Lu, tak akan pernah.."

Sehun menarik wajah Luhan dengan lembut untuk membiarkan wajah mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Ijinkan aku menciummu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.."

"Bisakah aku menolak?" Luhan tersenyum. Perlahan kelopak mata berbulu lentik itu tertutup, siap menanti sang dominan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Dengan sangat perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, ia ingin merekam wajah cantik itu untuk yang terakhir kali dalam memorinya.

Bibir tipis Sehun menempel tepat diatas bibir lembut pria kecil dibawahnya, ia menempelkannya dalam, dan lama—menikmati bagaimana sensasi itu membuat kupu-kupu di perutnya beterbangan, menciptakan uforia memabukkan yang begitu adiktif. Kemudian ia mengubahnya menjadi kecupan seringan kapas, pelan dan lembut.

Dibiarkannya Luhan ikut bergerak, bibir lembut berisi itu mulai melumat bibir tipis Sehun, sepertinya Luhan juga mengerti, mereka ingin menciptakan moment ini sebagai moment perpisahan terbaik.

Sehun melibatkan lidahnya, mengabsen gigi putih Luhan, mengaduk lembut rongga mulut beraroma stawberry yang memabukkan. Lidahnya ia bawa untuk menyambut lidah milik Luhan, keduanya terlena akan rasa masing-masing. Untuk terakhir kalinya Sehun meninggalkan kecupan dalam pada bibir yang setelah ini tak akan pernah lagi ia kecup.

Luhan membuka matanya, kemudian tersenyum manis, "Berjanjilah padaku, kau harus bahagia.."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu.."

"Ya.. kita berdua harus bahagia.."

"Hm, tentu..."

"Jadi, Sehunnie.. bisakah aku datang ke acara pertunanganmu dengan Yeri Noona?"

Sehun terihat menimbang sebentar, "Tentu, dear.."

Dan Luhan tersenyum, seolah merelakan salah satu sumber kebahagiaanya untuk pergi—

 _lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mematut bayangan dirinya di depan cermin besar yang menampilkan tubuhnya dari atas hingga kebagian kakinya. Luhan memang sudah bisa berdiri, namun belum sanggup untuk berjalan. Dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa mematut dirinya di depan cermin lagi tanpa harus duduk di kursi roda. Ia mengancingkan kemeja putih polos itu dengan perlahan. Kepalanya menunduk, ia bahkan tak menyadari ada beberapa kancing yang salah—pikirannya melayang, entah pergi kemana.

Punggungnya menghangat ketika merasakan seseorang berada di belakangnya, kemudian telapak tangannya yang kecil digenggam oleh telapak tangan yang lebih besar, mengirimkan kehangatan yang membawa kembali kesadaran Luhan. Tangan besar itu membantunya mengancingkan kemeja Luhan yang sempat salah. Kepala kecilnya mendongak, menatap pantulan cermin panjang di depannya. Kini bayangannya dalam cermin tak lagi sendiri, satu orang lagi berdiri memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, melihat siapa yang berada dibelakangnya, sosok laki-laki dengan rambut pirang, sumber kebahagiaannya yang masih tersisa.

"Kau salah mengancingkan kemejamu. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara berat dan hembusan napas hangat pria itu membuat Luhan kembali memasang senyum—palsu—nya.

"Tak ada, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan, Yifan gege.."

"Kau berbohong lagi.." Yifan memeluk pinggang kecil Luhan dari belakang. Ia mengamati pantulan bayangan mereka berdua dari cermin, perbedaan besar tubuh yang sangat kontras. Mungkin Yifan bisa saja menghancurkan tubuh kecil Luhan dalam kukungannya saat ini. Tapi tidak, Luhan adalah permatanya yang tersisa.

"Aku tidak.." Luhan mengelus punggung tangan Yifan dengan ibu jarinya. Pelukan sang gege selalu menenangkan, pelukan yang terbaik.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersama? Aku bahkan bisa melihatmu berbohong dalam sekali pandang." Yifan berbisik. Ia meletakkan dagunya di pundak kecil Luhan

"—Ya Tuhan, kau sangat cantik Luhan, andai saja kau bukan adikku, kau pasti sudah aku nikahi." Suara Yifan rendah, tapi terdapat nada main-main disana.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria yang jarang mandi sepertimu.." kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibir Luhan.

"Hey, itu fitnah. Tau darimana aku jarang mandi, dasar adik durhaka.."

"Kau bau.." Jawab Luhan asal.

"Katakan sekali lagi atau gege akan menciummu.."

"Benarkah?" Luhan menantang.

Yifan mengecupi perpotongan leher Luhan, dimana titik itu merupakan titik sensitif Luhan. Luhan menggeliat kegelian—ia tidak bisa memberontak karena kakinya masih terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan. Ia hanya bisa tertawa kegelian seraya meremas punggung tangan gegenya, "Gege, eng.. berhenti.. itu—.. engh.."

"Hahaha, kau sangat manis—dan harum. Aku serius akan menikahimu kalau kau bukan adikku Lu, kau sangat menggemaskan." Yifan mengecup pipi Luhan yang bersemu sekilas.

"Pfftt. Lakukan sesukamu.." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

Yifan tersenyum, kemudian membalik tubuh Luhan dengan pelan untuk menghadap kearahnya. Ia memakaikan tuxedo berwarna hitam yang entah sejak kapan berada dalam genggamannya. Ia pakaikan tuxedo tersebut ke tubuh Luhan.

"Jangan bersedih lagi.." jemari besar Yifan mengelus pipi gembil Luhan yang bersemu, membuat sang pemilik menutup matanya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku pergi ke _sana_."

"Aku tidak ingin melihat adikku yang cantik ini menangis seperti bayi disana. Nanti siapa yang akan mengurusnya kalau bukan gege?"

"Ge..!" bibir pinkish itu mengerucut, tak terima dengan ucapan gegenya.

"Gege serius, jangan meneteskan air mata saat melihat _dia_ di _sana_ nanti."

"Tentu. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri."

"Bagus, itu baru adik kesayangan gege.."

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika Yifan mengecup bibirnya dalam. Kebiasaan ini tak pernah lagi mereka lakukan sejak Luhan mulai menginjak usia sepuluh tahun. Yifan dan Luhan memang menjadi semakin dekat sejak kematian kedua orang tua mereka. Mereka seperti tak dapat dipisahkan, satu kesatuan. Dan salah satu cara mereka mengungkapkan kasih sayang adalah dengan seperti ini.

"Gege, bukankah kebiasaan itu sudah tidak pernah kita lakukan lagi? Kita sudah dewasa tau.." Luhan menggigit bibirnya pelan, meski Yifan adalah gegenya, tapi mereka sama-sama sudah dewasa sekarang, dan Yifan terlihat semakin tampan di mata Luhan.

Yifan mengedikkan bahu pelan, "Aku jadi tertarik mencium bibirmu yang mengkilap itu. Sejak kapan kau menggunakan lipbalm?"

Mata rusa itu membola kesal. Tangannya memukul lengan Yifan yang berotot, "Alasan apa itu.. um, ini karena _dia_ menyukainya.."

Ow, Yifan sedikit menyesal harus membuat Luhan mengungkit tentang pria itu.

Berdehem pelan, Yifan mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Hey, gege bercanda. Gege melakukannya karena gege merindukanmu. Dan mungkin ini terakhir kalinya gege bisa mencium bibir ini.." Yifan mencubit bibir mungil Luhan.

"Maksud gege?"

"Ciuman gege akan gege berikan pada pendamping gege di altar, dan tidak akan gege bagi pada Luhan lagi nanti."

Mata rusa itu berbinar, "G..gege akan menikah?"

"Ya.." Yifan mengangguk.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Kau kenal Zitao?"

"Zitao?! B..bukankah dia teman Jongdae?!"

"Ya. Gege juga tidak mengerti bagaimana awalnya, kebetulan Zitao sudah menyelesaikan _student exchange_ -nya dan kembali ke China—kami tidak sengaja bertemu. Lalu pertemuan tak sengaja itu menjadi lebih sering dan kami menjadi dekat satu sama lain. Dia menawarkan untuk bertukar _e-mail—_ satu minggu setelahnya kami memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Aku akan menikahinya setelah dia meyelesaikan kuliahnya."

"Gege! Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku?!" Luhan bersidekap dengan pipi yang di gembungkan.

"Maaf, gege sangat sibuk Xiao Lu.."

"Ya, kau sibuk berpacaran dengannya.."

"Maaf.."

"Um, tapi—di sini kan...itu.. Korea.."

"Kalau maksudmu dengan pernikahan, gege akan menikah dengannya di Belanda." Yifan tersenyum mengingat wajah manis kekasihnya itu.

"Oh, tapi.. apa tidak terlalu lama menunggunya sampai menyelesaikan kuliah?"

"Gege bisa menunggu.."

"Um, kalau begitu, aku akan selalu mendoakan gege dan Zitao selalu berbahagia.. aku jadi iri.." Luhan berbisik pelan, kepala bersurai beludru itu menunduk.

"Hey, kau pasti akan mendapatkan pasangan yang lebih baik nanti, percaya pada gege.."

"Terimakasih gege.."

"Tentu. Sekarang sudah siap untuk pergi?"

"Ya.. aku tak pernah merasa sesiap ini.."

Luan membiarkan gegenya itu menggendongnya ala bridal dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda. Mereka segera bersiap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, menghadiri acara yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia hindari. Acara pertunangan Oh Sehun dan Yeri.

Tanpa sadar Luhan meremas pelan undangan bertuliskan tinta emas di tangannya.

 _ **You are invited to our engagement:**_

 _ **Sehun Oh**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Yeri Han**_

 _ **By requesting and blessings of God we invite you to come to our engagement ceremony.**_

 _ **The Engagement will be held on:**_

 _ **Day: Saturday**_

 _ **Date: 12th April, 2025**_

 _ **Time: 7.30 p.m - end**_

 _ **Location: 48th Street! Apartement Sangji Ritzvil Caelum**_

 _ **Cheongdam-dong. Gangnam-gu, Seoul.**_

 _ **It's happiness for us if you can come and give your prayer to us.**_

 _ **Thank you very much**_.

.

.

.

.

Luhan hanya diam ketika Yifan mendorong kursi rodanya memasuki pelataran kediaman Yeri yang sangat luas. Acara petunangan itu memang sengaja digelar outdoor, membuat para tamu undangan dapat menikmati angin yang sejuk sekaligus menikmati suasana lampu taman yang menenangkan. Dekorasi yang didominasi warna putih menambah kesan tenang dari acara tersebut.

Tepat pukul delapan malam, para tamu undangan dipersilahkan berkumpul di tengah-tengah lapangan yang di depannya berisi panggung kecil tempat pemeran utama dalam acara ini melangsungkan pertunangan mereka. Luhan ada disana juga, di barisan paling depan hingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Sehun yang terlihat luar biasa tampan dengan tuxedo putihnya. Begitupun Yeri yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih selututnya, rambutnya yang digerai menambah keanggunan wanita itu berkali-kali lipat. Ah, mana bisa Luhan menandingi wanita sempurna itu, Luhan sungguh tak tau malu.

Yifan menggenggam jemari Luhan ketika acara pertukaran cincin berlangsung. Ia yang notabene hanya kakaknya pun tak sanggup melihat hal itu, apalagi Luhan yang harus menyaksikannya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Yifan tau kalau hati adiknya sudah hancur saat ini.

"G..gege." Luhan bebisik pelan.

"Ya, Luhan?"

"B..bisakah.. kita.. p..pergi dari sini?"

"Kau ingin kita pulang?"

Luhan menggeleng samar, masih ada yang harus ia berikan pada Sehun setelah ini, ia masih belum ingin pulang.

Yifan hanya mengangguk, mereka keluar dari kerumunan sesaat sebelum terdengar bunyi tepuk tangan riuh dari para tamu undangan. Ucapan selamat terdengar bersahut-sahutan untuk pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu.

Pria berambut pirang itu membawa adiknya menjauh ke tempat yang lebih tenang, "Ingin minum sesuatu?" Yifan mendapat gelengan pelan.

Keduanya menolehkan pandangan ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, itu Sehun. Luhan bersyukur tidak ada Yeri bersama pria itu—jika ada, Luhan lebih memilih menenggelamkan dirinya kelaut saat itu juga.

"Lu, Yifan ge.." Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia mendapat pelukan dari Yifan beserta ucapan selamat. Sehun mengucapkan kata terimakasih seperti bisikan.

Xi Yifan mengetahui semuanya. Dari awal hingga akhir, tentang apa yang adiknya rasakan kepada Sehun begitupun sebaliknya. Ia tau dari Suho. Dan Yifan pikir ia tak punya hak untuk marah, ia tau Luhan bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri meski anak itu terlihat cengeng dan rapuh dari luar. Lagipula Luhan sudah mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"S..sehun.. selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Yeri Noona.." Luhan tersenyum tipis.

Sehun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Luhan yang duduk di kursi roda. "Terimakasih.." Tangan besar sehun menangkup jari-jari kecil Luhan. Kehangatan itu, seakan tak pernah hilang ketika keduanya saling berpegangan tangan.

Yifan yang mengerti segera meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang sepertinya membutuhkan privasi.

"Sehun, b..bisakah kita berbicara.. berdua?"

"Tentu.."

"B..bagaimana dengan Yeri Noona?"

"Dia sedang bersama temannya, tak masalah meluangkan waktuku sebentar. Ayo, kita akan mencari tempat yang lebih tenang agar kau bisa berbicara lebih nyaman."

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk sekilas.

 _Background music_ : [Hyolyn (SISTAR) - 서로의 눈물이 되어 (Our Tear)]

Sehun membawa mereka berdua menuju ke taman belakang kediaman Yeri yang bisa langsung diakses melewati halaman depan. Disana suasananya begitu tenang, cahaya rembulan dan lampu taman cukup untuk menjadi penerangan malam itu. Sehun berpindah posisi dengan menempatkan diri berjongkok di depan Luhan.

"jadi, ingin membicarakan apa hm?"

"Sekali lagi selamat untukmu dan Yeri Noona. Dan.. k..kau terlihat sangat tampan.." pipi Luhan terlihat memerah diantara remang-remang lampu taman.

Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat, "Kau ini.." telapak tangannya mengusap surai lembut Luhan.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu.. anggap saja ini hadiah pertunangan kalian sekaligus ha..hadiah ulang tahunmu.." Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak seukuran telapak tangan dari saku tuxedonya, kemudian mengulurkan kotak biru berpita emas itu pada Sehun.

"Darimana kau tau tanggal lahirku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada heran.

"Dari Chanyeol hyung, dia yang mengatakannya padaku—bukalah Sehunie.."

Jari sehun membuka kotak itu pelan, matanya menatap isi dari kotak itu lama.

Sebuah cartier berwarna perak dengan ukiran lambang infiniti di bagian atasnya. Jika Sehun tak benar-benar memperhatikan, ia tak akan menemukan sebuah tulisan kecil di bagian dalam gelang tersebut.

 _This life is a choice. Whatever makes you sad, leave it._

 _And whatever makes you smile, hold it._

 _I love you._

Sehun terharu, sungguh. Ia memeluk Luhan dengan lembut, menghirup aroma lembut itu sekali lagi, "Luhan, jangan membuat pendirianku goyah, jangan membuat aku memutar balik setelah aku mantap untuk melangkah kedepan.."

"Kau tau kenapa aku memilih ukiran itu? Infiniti. Aku berharap ikatanmu denganku tidak akan pernah terputus meski kita tak lagi bersama. Aku berharap kau akan selalu mengingatku Sehun, selamanya."

"Lu.."

"Sekarang keinginan terakhirku sudah tersampaikan untuk memberikanmu gelang ini. Jangan menghilangkannya! Aku membelinya dengan meminjam uang Yifan ge tau!" Sehun terkekeh mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar imut. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusak surai Luhan sekali lagi.

"Terimakasih. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik.."

"Ya.. berbahagialah Sehunie.."

"Pasti.. kau juga, Luhan.."

.

.

 _Aku sudah selesai.. sekarang satnya aku untuk pergi dan mencari kebahagiaanku, itupun jika aku berhasil menemukannya.._

 _Sehunie, aku pergi.._

 _Berbahagialah.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Terkadang merelakan adalah pilihan terbaik. Ibaratnya ketika kau harus menggenggam dan membiarkan tanganmu berdarah karenanya. Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi kau kesakitan. Mungkin kau harus mencoba melepaskannya, kau tak akan merasakan sakit lagi. Cobalah relakan, jika Tuhan tidak mengijinkanmu untuk memiliki apa yang kau inginkan bukan berarti Tuhan tidak adil padamu. Tapi Tuhan tau, bahwa itu bukan yang terbaik untukmu..

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Becanda deng. TBC.. wahahaha..

Note:

01: Itu yang di undangan jalannya ngawur sumpah, tapi kalo lokasi perumahan elite itu emang bener ada. Itu lokasi perumahannya holang-holang beduit di Kuriya.

02: Entah kenapa lagu "Cassandra – Cinta Terbaik" cocok banget buat adegan di Chapter ini. Liriknya ngena banget mamennn. Wahahaha, coba deh dengerin dan kalian bakal merasakannya..

Mungkin bakal End di chapter 11/12... mungkinnn.. atau kalian mau end di Chapter ini aja? Ngegantung? Kaya cinta gue yang digantungin Mas Jongin? Atau ngegantung kaya lightsaber papih Sehun yang panjang (lightsaber star wars maksudnya. Jan pada ngeres) wahaha. Itu tergantung readers aja. Mau End disini atau lanjut lagi, kalo lanjut berarti si Luhan bakal makin kesiksa, wahahaha #dibakar

Ini yang paling penting. KALIAN PENGEN SAD ENDING ATAU HAPPY ENDING? Hayooo.. serah gue deng, gue yang bikin (terus ngapain tanya ogeb -_-" )

Btw, gue hampir keterusan bikin adegan incest anjay #LirikAdeganKrisHan. Soalnya kesel liat Sehun tega bet ama Luhan ah elahh :V

Btw, gue rada ga mood nulis tapi gue paksain, maaf kalo ini hasilnya ancur yah..

Nikmati aja apa yang ada... hoho~

Last, tolong dong direview. Saya bikin cerita ini berjam-jam ampe punggung sakit. Dan kalian bacanya ga sampe lima menit. Ngetik review ga sampe satu menit apa susahnya gengs? Sekedar memberi semangat untuk author yang suka ilang mood ngetik ini ya gak? Huhuhuhu~ bayangin deh pengorbanan author ga sebanding sama hasil yang dipetik. Tapi itu saya serahkan pada readers aja, kalian juga pasti paham karena kalian udah pada gede semua (umurnya). Yang jadi siders bertobatlah nak, mumpung masih bulan puasa.. oke, keep review if you want this fanfict keep going. Kalian tega apah ngegantungin Luhan kaya gini? Kalian pengen dia bahagia kan? Kan? #maksa

Last(02) Promotion: kalau sempat kunjungi cerita baru saya dengan pairing HUNHAN (BL/YAOI/BOYxBOY) yahh. REMAKE dari Novel Twilight karya Stephenie Meyer. Ceritanya kalian pasti tau lah ya, si vampir tampan yang jatuh cinta sama manusia dan harus melindungi sang pujaan hati dari segala mara bahaya yang mengancam. Eaaa~ abis baca jangan lupa review! Jangan cuman dibaca, review! Maksa mode on.

Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan readersdeul, aku mencintai kaliann. Emuahh~

.

.

 _Chryssans289_

 _20/06/2017_


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING!

BOBXBOY ALIAS BOYS LOVE ALIAS YAOI (If U don't like, better you don't read my own story)

CERITA ALAY/LENJEH/LEBAY/ALA SINETRON/ALUR PASARAN/BAHASA MASIH ACAK-ACAKAN.

Queen of Typos.

HUNHAN

RATED: EM!

 _©Chryssans289_

.

.

.

 _[Luhan's POV]_

Enam tahun berlalu. Rasanya begitu berbeda dari terakhir kali aku merasakan suasana hangat dan mentari yang cerah _disana_. Semuanya berubah, ruangan berbau obat dengan dominasi warna putih tak lagi menjadi tempatku menghabiskan waktu. Tergantikan dengan kamar minimalis berwarna _grey_ untuk dindingnya dan dipadu warna putih yang menjadi salah satu warna favoritku. Ada jendela kaca besar yang dapat digeser langsung menghadap ke halaman depan, Yifan gege yang menyarankan—dia bilang agar aku tidak bosan. Aku tidak mengerti, kebiasaanku berdiam diri dikamar muncul sejak enam tahun yang lalu, aku selalu merasa takut untuk pergi keluar. Aku takut bertemu dengan orang lain. Aku takut aku akan mengenal banyak orang dan kemudian menjadi akrab. Aku takut jatuh cinta lagi. Dan aku takut untuk ditinggalkan.

 _Tidak siap_.

Aku tinggal bersama Yifan gege dan Zitao di rumah sederhana milik mereka. Sebenarnya aku cukup ragu untuk meninggalkan Seoul dan memilih pergi ikut gegeku ke Belanda. Namun setelah kupikir, tak ada lagi alasan untuk membuatku tetap tinggal.

 _Oh Sehun?_

Aku rasa aku sudah bisa melepasnya, meski tidak sepenuhnya. Sudah enam tahun berlalu, dan umurku sudah menginjak usia dua puluh tiga tahun. Yifan gege berulang kali memaksaku untuk pergi keluar sesekali, mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain katanya. Tapi aku selalu menolak dengan alasan terlalu malas, meski sebenarnya bukan itu. Aku takut—aku takut kejadian serupa akan terulang kembali. Dicintai, disayangi, namun akhirnya ditinggalkan pergi.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal gegeku. Dia sudah menikah dengan Zitao empat tahun yang lalu. Aku dan gege memutuskan untuk pindah ke Belanda satu tahun lebih cepat sebelum penikahan gege karena dia sendiri yang mengusulkannya padaku. Dia bilang jika aku tetap tinggal di Seoul aku akan semakin tersakiti. Dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa memberikan alibi, kupikir Yifan gege ada benarnya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Seoul, ah tidak, meninggalkan _nya_ dan semua kenangan yang pernah aku ukir bersama _nya_.

Aku tidak pernah memberitau jika aku akan pergi karena kupikir diapun tidak akan peduli. Dia sudah bahagia, dan aku turut bahagia akan itu. Aku tak pernah menyalahkannya meski hatiku sudah ia rampas dan tak pernah ia kembalikan. Bagiku mencintainya dalam semu sudah cukup.

Enam tahun berlalu dan rasa ini bahkan tidak hilang sama sekali. Aku cukup marah pada diriku sendiri. Tapi percaya atau tidak, ketika membayangkan wajah _nya_ , aku merasa semangatku meningkat seratus persen, semangat yang membuatku tetap menjalani hidup. Aku sudah berjanji pada _nya_ jika aku harus bahagia. Meski pada kenyataan kebahagiaan yang kurasakan tak benar-benar lengkap tanpa kehadiran dan pelukan _nya_ yang menenangkan.

Pandanganku menatap kearah halaman depan. Rumput-rumput yang biasanya berwarna hijau segar kini sedikit menguning. Dedaunan dari pohon maple tua yang berwarna _oranye_ kemerahan berguguran hingga menutupi sebagian halaman. Disana aku melihat ada Zitao dan Zach—anak Yifan dan Zitao—yang masih berumur enam tahun tengah bermain lempar bola _baseball_. Aku tersenyum tipis, tak menyangka jika Zitao akan punya aura keibuan yang begitu kental.

Soal Yifan ge dan Zitao, usia pernikahan mereka yang menginjak empat tahun sudah lebih dari cukup dan dianggap layak untuk memiliki seorang anak. Usia pernikahan yang terlalu muda tidak dianjurkan untuk mengadopsi anak, apalagi Yifan ge dan Zitao merupakan pasangan sesama jenis yang dikhawatirkan akan mendapat banyak masalah kedepannya, dan hal itu bisa saja membawa dampak buruk untuk sang anak adopsi. Akhirnya pasangan itu bisa mendapatkan seorang bocah imut dengan bola mata berwarna _ash grey_ dari panti asuhan yang disarankan oleh salah satu dokter anak disini dengan melewati prosedur yang cukup berbelit-belit.

Dan beruntungnya Zitao tidak banyak mengeluh, ia menyayangi Zach melebihi dirinya sendiri begitupun Yifan ge. Cukup disayangkan terkadang Yifan ge harus bolak balik China, Korea dan Belanda untuk mengurusi perusahaannya. Pun begitu, hubungan mereka tetap harmonis dan kalau boleh jujur aku sangat merasa iri. Bagaimana gege memanjakan Zitao bagai seorang putri, mengecup bibir Zitao setiap pagi ketika gege hendak pergi untuk mengurus beberapa urusan kantor yang bisa ia selesaikan lewat kantor cabang. Gege menjalin kerjasama dengan satu perusahaan di Belanda. Kini gege menjadi orang yang begitu sibuk dan jarang menghabiskan waktu dirumah.

Meskipun sudah lebih dari cukup, namun Zitao tidak serta merta hanya diam berleha-leha dirumah. Meski dilarang oleh Yifan gege, Zitao tetap bersikeras untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya berguna dengan catatan pekerjaan itu harus dilakukan di rumah. Dan Zitao menyetujuinya. Zitao menyelesaikan kuliah dengan jurusan sastra kurang dari empat tahun dan keluar sebagai salah satu sarjana dengan nilai terbaik. Aku tidak menyesal sudah merestui Yifan ge dan Zitao menikah. Zitao punya paket komplit untuk Gege. Baik, keibuan, dan cerdas.

Zitao bekerja menjadi seorang novelis dan blogger. Ia sudah menerbitkan tiga novel dan belasan buku dalam kurun waktu dua tahun. Beberapa diantaranya menjadi best seller, laris dipasaran. Dan tanpa disangka ia menggaet diriku sendiri sebagai editor yang notabene begitu buta akan hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi dengan telaten ia mengajariku, dan dalam waktu beberapa tahun aku sudah menjadi editor kepercayaannya—sekaligus penghematan biaya untuk menyewa editor, begitu katanya.

Aku tersentak ketika merasakan lengan besar melingkari leherku dari balik kursi yang aku duduki. Dan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirku mampu membawa seluruh kesadaranku kembali sepenuhnya. Aku merengut kesal dan menjitak kepala bersurai hitam yang kini berjongkok di depanku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu sering melamun." suara beratnya mengisi kesunyian di dalam kamarku.

Mataku kembali menatap kehalaman, Zitao dan Zach masih bermain disana.

"Berhenti menciumku ge. Kau bilang kau tidak akan menciumku lagi."

"Kenapa? Zitao bahkan tidak melarang. Dia bilang jika itu adalah tanda kasih sayang antara kakak dan adik." Yifan tersenyum, dan senyumannya membuatku semakin ingin angkat kaki dari hadapannya sekarang juga.

"Terserah gege saja. Ngomong-ngomong, gege terlihat semakin tua dengan rambut hitam." Aku berbohong, berniat menggodanya.

"Hey, Zitao menyukainya. Seleramu saja yang aneh." Aku melihat dia berdiri. Leher kecilku mendongak untuk menyesuaikan.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Besok aku harus pergi ke kantor dan Zitao akan melakukan pertemuan dengan penerbit novelnya yang ke empat. Dan kupikir dia tidak akan bisa menjemput Zach dari sekolah. Jadi aku—.."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Yifan meninggikan suaranya.

"Maaf ge, aku tidak bisa. Kau tau kan aku tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki dari rumah kecuali malam hari. Itupun jika Zitao memaksa." —Aku ingin, tapi ketakutanku meruntuhkan semuanya.

"Luhan, bukankah sudah gege katakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya terlalu paranoid." Yifan kembali berjongkok, menggenggam jari-jariku.

Aku menimbang, sudah terlalu sering aku merepotkan semua orang. Kupikir akan sangat buruk jika aku menolak permintaan gegeku sendiri. Terlebih dia adalah orang yang mengorbankan segalanya untukku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemput Zach besok."

Yifan tersenyum, genggaman jarinya mengerat, "Terimakasih. Dan cobalah untuk kembali membuka hatimu. Barangkali kau dapat melabuhkan hatimu pada seseorang."

"Terimakasih atas saranmu ge, tapi tidak. Kau tau kan jika hatiku sudah lama hilang? Pergi bersama orang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku." Aku merasakan perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan dada. Dimana aku merindukan orang itu namun aku tidak dapat menemukan kehadirannya.

Sudah lama aku tidak pernah tidur dengan tenang. Hampir setiap malam mimpi buruk selalu mendatangiku. Ketika mimpiitu datang, aku akan berteriak begitu kencang hingga seisi rumah terbangun. Gege akan mendobrak pintu dan memeluk tubuhku yang basah oleh keringat, mengusap air mataku yang bahkan tanpa aku sadari sudah membasahi pipi bahkan sampai hingga turun keleher.

Dan saat Yifan gege tidak ada, aku akan menolak pelukan Zitao dan hanya bisa meringkuk seraya memeluk boneka rusa kecil pemberian _nya_. Itu terjadi hampir setiap malam dalam kurun waktu dua tahun terakhir. Mungkin efek karena aku begitu merindukan sosok _itu_.

"Baiklah. Aku juga sudah terlalu sering mengatakan ini. Tapi setidaknya cobalah. Gege ingin kau bahagia."

"Aku bahagia gege." Dia pasti sadar jika aku tengah berbohong. Tapi gege tidak menyela lebih lanjut, dia mengangguk pelan dan bangkit berdiri. Tak lupa mengecup sudut bibirku pelan, kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamarku.

"Kuharap apa yang kau katakan itu benar Lu.."

Aku hanya diam, tak berniat membalas bahkan ketika pintu kamarku tertutup tanpa suara. Aku benci ketika air mataku mulai mengalir hanya karena aku kembali mengingat sosok itu. Aku membenci diriku ketika aku kembali mejadi sosok Luhan yang lemah—

Seperti enam tahun yang lalu.

 _[Luhan's POV End]_

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, South Korea.**

 **03.02 a.m KST**

Suasana termaram dalam sebuah kamar apartemen ditambah dengan guyuran hujan dan suara gemuruh petir bersahut-sahutan membuat suasana makin mencekam. Namun hal itu bahkan tak mengganggu sang pemilik kamar sama sekali. Pria dewasa bersurai hitam itu tak bisa tidur meski seharian penuh tubuhnya ia paksakan untuk bekerja. Ia pikir dengan kondisi tubuh yang hampir remuk akan membuat matanya terpejam dan segera menyelam kealam mimpi. Tapi sungguh sial ia malah terjaga seperti orang bodoh. Padahal ia merupakan seorang dokter yang sering menyarankan kepada orang lain bahwa tidur yang baik adalah berkisar antara 7 - 8 jam.

Ia menghela napas pelan, tangannya tergerak untuk membuka laci kecil dibawah nakas. Mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru yang sejak enam tahun lalu tak pernah berpindah tempat. Ia membukanya lagi, mengambil sebuah surat kecil yang baru ia sadari berada disana ketika sang pemberi bahkan sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Mungkin sudah puluhan atau bahkan ratusan kali ia membaca surat itu. Tulisan rapi diatas sebuah kertas warna biru itu sedikit memudar sejak pertama kali ia buka. Hampir sama pudarnya dengan keberadaan sang penulis. Sehun merindukannya, merindukan sosok yang menulis surat dengan isi yang mampu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Pelan-pelan ia buka lipatan surat kecil itu, tak ingin merusaknya barang sedikitpun. Kembali membaca isinya, seolah itu akan membawanya pada sosok yang selama ini diam-diam ia rindukan.

.

.

 _Sehunie, ini Luhan. Mungkin aku tidak akan menulis banyak kata yang bisa membuatmu mati bosan membacanya. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih karena selama ini Sehunie sudah banyak membantuku. Dan maaf karena terlalu sering merepotkanmu juga. Kuharap kau bahagia untuk sekarang dan seterusnya. Kupikir hanya itu yang bisa aku tuliskan. Jangan lupakan aku!_

 _Sehunie, meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you was cempletely out of my control. I Love You._

 _-Luhan_

.

.

 _[Sehunie, bertemu denganmu adalah takdir, menjadi temanmu adalah pilihan, tapi jatuh cinta denganmu benar-benar diluar dayaku. Aku mencintaimu.] –Luhan_

 _._

 _._

Seperti kebiasaan, setelah membaca surat itu Sehun akan mengecup cartier yang melingkar apik ditangan kirinya. Cartier pemberian Luhan dihari pertunangan sekaligus hari ulang tahunnya. Benda yang masih menghubungkannya dengan Luhan. Ia juga masih menyimpan foto mereka di bukit ketika melihat bintang enam tahun yang lalu. Ia baru berani memasang foto itu di nakas baru-baru ini. Awalnya ia enggan karena foto itu akan membuatnya selalu mengingat Luhan. Namun terkadang rasa rindu yang terlalu membuncah selalu memaksa untuk dipuaskan. Dan dengan melihat foto itu, mampu menghilangkan sedikit rasa rindunya.

Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar ketukan kecil dari pintu kamarnya. Ia dapat melihat surai hitam menyembul dari celah pintu kamar, kemudian menampilkan sosok imut berbalut kemeja dengan motif superman melangkah kearahnya dengan gaya yang imut. Bocah itu terisak seraya memeluk boneka bambi yang bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Sejenak boneka itu mengingatkan Sehun akan seseorang.

"Ziyu? Ada apa?" Sehun buru-buru membawa tubuh kecil Ziyu masuk kedalam selimut. Mengelus kepala si kecil dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Hiks.. Z..Ziyu mimpi buluk Daddy.." suaranya tenggelam karena kepala kecilnya terbenam dalam dada bidang Sehun.

"Benarkah? Apa Ziyu mimpi ada monster yang akan memakan Ziyu lagi?"

Sehun merasakan kepala jagoan kecilnya menggeleng pelan, "Ziyu mimpi Daddy akan meninggalkan Ziyu."

"Mana mungkin. Ziyu kan anak kesayangan Daddy dan Daddy akan selalu ada untuk Ziyu."

"Benalkah?" Ziyu mendongak menatap ayahnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Ziyu harus jadi anak pintar agar Daddy tidak meninggalkan Ziyu. Oke?"

"Um.." senyum tipis terulas dari bibir Sehun ketika merasakan bocah dalam pelukannya mengangguk semangat.

"Bagus. Sekarang tidurlah kembali. Pagi masih lama sayang."

"Daddy.. bisakah kita mengunjungi Mommy besok?"

Lama Sehun terdiam, namun kemudian ia mengangguk, "Ya. Sekarang tidurlah. Besok kita akan mengunjungi Mommy."

"Telimakasih Daddy.."

"Hm.."

.

.

.

Mercedez hitam itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah minimalis berwarna putih dengan halaman yang asri karena banyak bunga dan berbagai pohon ditanam disana. Pagar berwarna putih itu terbuka lebar, seakan menyambut pemilik mobil.

Sehun mengambil Ziyu dari jok belakang, kemudian menggendongnya masuk ke halaman rumah tersebut. Mata tajamnya menatap datar ke sekelilng halaman, seolah tak asing lagi dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang. Tangannya mengepal untuk mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita cantik mengenakan apron abu-abu dan memegang sebuah spatula. Begitu sempurna namun kantung mata yang begitu kentara memudarkan sedikit aura kecantikannya.

"Mommy!" Ziyu buru-buru turun dari gendongan Sehun dan berpindah kedalam pelukan wanita yang dipanggil Mommy. Wanita itu tak kalah antusiasnya, memeluk dan menciumi wajah Ziyu seolah mereka sudah lama tak bertemu.

Selesai dengan acara berpelukan, wanita itu memerintahkan Ziyu untuk masuk terlebih dahulu dan Ziyu dengan senang hati melakukannya. Kini tinggal dirinya yang berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Masuklah Sehun, kupikir kau ingin sedikit berbncang denganku?" wanita itu mempersilahkan dan Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. Ekspresinya tetap datar namun tidak dingin. Bagaimanapun Oh Sehun masih menghormati wanita di depannya. Keyakinan yang selalu dipegang bahwa ia harus selalu menjunjung tinggi kodrat wanita tak bisa ia lepas begitu saja meski wanita yang kini sudah duduk di depannya sempat menorehkan rasa kecewa dimasa lalu yang membuatnya hampir menghilangkan kepercayaan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mommy.. Ziyu lapallll.." wanita itu tersnyum melihat putranya begitu aktif dan tumbuh sehat. Ia bersyukur Sehun merawatnya dengan baik.

"Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untuk Ziyu. Kau ingin minum atau makan sesuatu Sehuna?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Ia menarik Ziyu kedalam pangkuannya, "Tidak, ambilkan saja untuk Ziyu. Aku sudah sarapan."

Mengangguk sekilas, wanita itu melenggang pergi kedapur.

Pandangan matanya memindai ke sekeliling ruangan. Tak banyak berubah sejak ia mengunjungi rumah ini dua bulan yang lalu. Ruangan dan suasana yang masih sama. Didominasi oleh kehampaan dan sunyi. Terlalu kosong untuk rumah yang ditinggali sendiri.

Atensi Sehun teralih ketika melihat wanita cantik di depannya membawa sebuah mangkuk kecil dan segelas susu. Tanpa diperintah Ziyu turun dari pangkuan sang ayah dan menyambar mangkuk kecil ditangan wanita cantik yang ia panggil Mommy.

"Ziyu bisa makan sendiri?"

"Ne Mommy. Ziyu kan sudah besal.."

"Anak pintar. Nah, makanlah yang lahap agar Ziyu cepat besar ne."

Suasana kembali hening. Kedua sosok dewasa itu terdiam, membiarkan Ziyu yang duduk beberapa mater dari mereka tengah berkutat dengan buburnya dilantai.

"Jadi, apa kedatanganmu kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan Ziyu?"wanita itu memulai percakapan. Apronnya sudah dilepas hingga menampilkan setelan kemeja polos berwarna hitam yang tercetak pas pada tubuh langsingnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Kebetulan aku mendapat jatah libur dua minggu. Dan kupikir aku sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Ziyu, dia sering mengeluh kalau bibi Han tidak bisa diajak bermain. Jadi kupikir aku akan mengajaknya liburan keluar negeri."

"Oh, itu bagus. Aku setuju-setuju saja jika kau membawanya." Bibir dengan polesan lipstick pink itu mengulas senyum tipis. Lirikan matanya beralih kearah Ziyu yang sudah menghabiskan setengah dari isi mangkuk.

"Hm, ya. Apa kau mau ikut juga? Aku tidak keberatan, lagipula sepertinya Ziyu akan senang jika kau ikut." Terdengar nada canggung dalam suara Sehun. Bola mata sehitam arang itu terlihat sedikit bergerak acak.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Kau tau kalau aku baru saja membuka bisnis toko _pastry_ yang hanya di kelola oleh Eomma dan diriku. Aku takut Eomma tidak bisa menanganinya seorang diri. Apalagi bulan ini sedang banyak-banyaknya pengunjung. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin membuatmu malu dan jadi bahan gunjingan orang jika mereka melihatmu berjalan dengan seorang—" wanita itu terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk hingga membuat surai berwarna coklat itu terurai menutupi sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya.

"Yeri-ya, kau tau kan aku tak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu?"

"Tetap saja Sehun. Aku tak bisa. Sudah hampir enam tahun dan masih saja ada orang yang mencelaku—kau tau itu. Dan bagamana kau bisa berbicara dengan begitu mudah ketika namamu ikut terseret, kau bahkan hampir kehilangan pekerjaanmu."

"Tidak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu. Semua manusia pernah melakukan kesalahan dan kau adalah salah satunya. Jika aku marahpun semua tidak akan bisa diputar ulang. Semua sudah terjadi dan tugas kita adalah melanjutkan apa yang menanti dimasa depan." Sehun memikirkan hal ini matang-matang. Ia sudah dewasa dan sudah mengerti bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap. Pikiran yang tenang adalah hal yang paling utama, emosi tidak akan menghasilkan apapun.

"Terimakasih kalau begitu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa ikut karena kendala toko _pastry_ tadi."

Sehun mengangguk singkat, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu. Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin meminta sedikit saran. Aku tidak terlalu baik dalam hal seperti ini. Aku berencana hanya akan membawa Ziyu untuk pergi liburan. Dan selama itu aku tidak membawa pengasuh atau apapun, Bibi Han akan aku biarkan menjaga apartement selama aku pergi. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menawarkan beberapa destinasi tujuan untuk Ziyu melalui situs yang disarankan oleh Chanyeol. Aku memberikannya pilihan, Hongkong, Macau, Belanda, atau Jepang. Aku pikir Jepang bagus karena disana surganya anime. Kupikir dia akan suka. Kalau menurutmu bagaimana? Aku takut pilihanku tidak sesuai dengan selera Ziyu."

"Kau yang menghabiskan waktu lima tahun untuk merawat Ziyu Sehuna, semestinya kau yang lebih mengerti apa yang disukai atau tidak oleh Ziyu. Tapi sebagai ibu aku mungkin bisa memilihkannya. Kupikir Jepang bagus. Hongkong juga, kau bisa mengajaknya ke Disney Land kalau disana. Cuacanya juga bagus, jadi kau tidak perlu akut Ziyu akan sakit karena perbedaan cuaca yang terlalu mencolok."

"Yah, kau benar. Jepang atau Hongkong, tapi sayangnya saat itu Ziyu punya pilihan yang lain. Dia menunjuk gambar kincir angin besar dengan tulisan Belanda dibawahnya. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin kesana. Ternyata dia bilang ingin melihat salju. Padahal saat itu sudah kukatakan bahwa ini belum saatnya salju untuk turun disana. Tapi dia bersikeras ingin pergi. Jika dia tidak bisa melihat salju dia ingin melihat kincir besar itu katanya." Cerita Sehun selesai dengan kekehan kecil sebagai penutup.

"Ini akhir September Sehuna, dan disana pasti sudah musim gugur. Kau harus menyiapkan banyak baju hangat untuk Ziyu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengingatnya."

"Hm. Aku akan memberitahumu apa-apa yang harus kau bawa. Nanti aku akan menelponmu. Kau bisa memberitahu kapan kau akan berangkat. Dan tolong jaga Ziyu."

"Tentu, aku tidak mungkin menelantarkan anakku sendiri."

"Kau benar." Yeri melirik Ziyu yang kini tengah bersandar di kaki sofa kecil dengan kepala yang terantuk-antuk. Sepertinya anak itu mengantuk setelah menghabiskan sarapan keduanya sepagian ini.

"Ziyu terlihat sangat mengantuk. Kau bisa membawanya pulang atau membiarkan ia tidur disini dulu." Yeri mengangkat tubuh kecil Ziyu dalam gendongannya. Mengelus surai lembut sang anak hingga membuat bocah dalam gendongannya semakin menyamankan diri.

"Mungkin aku akan menitipkannya padamu dulu. Aku harus ke rumah sakit untuk mengurus beberapa hal dengan Chanyeol. Aku akan mengambil Ziyu nanti."

"Tentu. Berhati-hatilah."

Wanita cantik itu mengantarkan Sehun sampai ke pintu utama. Terus disana sampai mobil mercedez hitam Sehun tak lagi terlihat. Setelah itu Yeri melangkah kearah kamar untuk membaringkan Ziyu yang sudah sepenuhnya tertidur.

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelahnya rencana liburan ayah dan anak itu dapat diwujudkan. Kini Sehun dan Ziyu sudah bersiap menanti penerbangan Seoul - Amsterdam beberapa menit lagi. Ziyu masih setia duduk di pangkuan ibunya seperti lem.

Yeri bilang jika hanya mengantarkan ke bandara wanita itu tak masalah. Yang berakhir dengan Ziyu yang merengek memaksa sang ibu untuk ikut. Namun akhirnya bocah lelaki itu menurut dan tak lagi merengek setelah Sehun mengancam jika rencana liburannya akan dibatalkan.

Panggilan untuk pada penumpang pada penerbangan menuju Amsterdam terdengar dari speaker bandara. Sehun segera bersiap dan mengambil Ziyu dari gendongan Yeri.

"Mommy! Mommy halus janji pada Ziyu kapan-kapan halus pelgi belsama Daddy dan Ziyu melihat kincil besallll.." bocah itu membuat gestur tangan yang direntangkan dalam gendongan Sehun. Kedua orang dewasa yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa samar.

"Berhati-hatilah Sehun. Jangan lupakan vitaminmu."

"Tentu. Terima kasih sudah membantuku soal barang-barang yang harus kubawa."

"Ya, selamat berlibur. Dan Ziyu, jangan merepotkan Daddymu selama ada disana." Yeri mengusak kepala Ziyu yang tertutup beanie bermotif koala.

"Mama, Ziyu sudah besalll, Ziyu tidak akan melepotkan Daddy."

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum. Melambaikan tangan kearah dua sosok yang begitu ia sayangi, meski pada kenyataan salah satu dari mereka tak bisa lagi ia genggam. Oh Sehun sudah bukan siapa-siapa untuknya.

Oh Sehun sekarang hanyalah mantan suami dari Han Yeri.

.

.

.

Penerbangan langsung dari Seoul menuju Amsterdam yang menghabiska waktu lebih kurang 11 jam lewat enam menit membuat Sehun merasakan punggungnya kaku akibat AC pesawat. Begitupun Ziyu yang sudah nampak kelelahan. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari hotel terdekat untuk segera beristirahat. Dia akan memulai _trip_ nya bersama Ziyu besok.

Mereka tiba di Bandara Schiphol Amsterdam pukul tujuh malam waktu setempat. Sehun segera mencari taksi dan menanyakan hotel terdekat dengan berbekal bahasa Belanda seadanya dan bahasa Inggris yang fasih dikuasai. Namun nampaknya supir taksi yang ia pilih tidak begitu mengerti dengan bahasa Inggris. Jdai dia terpaksa menggunakan bahasa Belanda yang baru ia pelajari dua hari sebelum berangkat.

Beruntungnya sang supir paham akan maksud ucapannya. Mereka dibawa ke hotel yang masih dalam jangkauan bandara Schiphol. _Ibis Sciphol Amsterdam Airport_ , salah satu hotel _4-star_ yang dekat dari bandara. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya tinggal di kamar hotel berbintang empat yang pastinya membutuhkan budget yang tidak sedikit.

Setelah membayar taksi ia segera masuk ke hotel. Ziyu yang sejak beebrapa jam lalu kembali tertidur nampak begitu kelelahan. Ia menyeret satu koper besar di tangan kirinya. Meskipun mereka akan liburan selama kurang lebih satu minggu,namun Sehun dan Ziyu merupakan seorang laki-laki yang beruntungnya tak perlu membawa banyak barang.

Setelah check in dan mendapatkan kamar hotel, Sehun segera bergegas karena kalau boleh jujur ia juga sudah sangat lelah. Dan ketika ia sampai di dalam kamarnya, ia tidak menyesal karena rasanya begitu dimanjakan dengan kualitas _delux_ yang ditawarkan oleh hotel tersebut meski hanya berbintang empat. Sehun segera membaringkan Ziyu di samping ranjang besar berseprei putih dengan paduan warna abu-abu.

Dengan telaten ia membuka koper dan mengambil pakaian yang sekiranya perlu digantung agar tidak kusut. Setelah selesai Sehun memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri sejenak. Mungkin berendam dengan air hangat mampu merilekskan otot punggungnya yang terasa kaku.

Tiga puluh menit dirasa cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya kembali segar setelah berendam. Sehun mengambil pakaian santai untuk dikenakan. Ia melirik Ziyu yang masih terlelap, tak tega membangunkan bocah itu untuk sekedar menyuruhnya mandi.

Ingannya untuk segera tidur karena tubuhnya sudah meronta hendak menyapa kasur empuk dan menyusul Ziyu kealam mimpi. Namun mata tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ia malah berakhir duduk di kursi santai yang ada di balkon hotel. Menikmati pemandangan malam kota Amsterdam yang begitu memanjakan mata.

Kalau tengah menyendiri seperti ini Sehun sering kali membiarkan pikirannya melayang, bahasa singkatnya melamun. Pikirannya acap kali bermuara pada satu sosok yang anehnya tak pernah hilang dari kotak memorinya.

"Luhan.. sebenarnya dimana kau sekarang?" Sehun menggumam dan hanya dibalas oleh hembusan angin musim gugur yang menusuk sampai kebalik kaus santai yang ia kenakan.

Kalau boleh jujur. Hatinya merasa tersakiti ketika kenyataan memberitahunya bahwa Luhan menghilang satu hari sejak pertunangannya dengan Yeri. Dia pikir setelah itu ia bisa kembali bekerja di rumah sakit, merawat Luhan seperti biasa, bercengkrama, tertawa, dan kembali menatap senyum indah dan mata penuh binari Luhan walaupun mereka sudah memutuskan tak akan ada lagi rasa diantara mereka.

Tapi semua itu pupus ketika ia melihat ruang rawat Luhan telah kosong, selimutnya sudah terlipat rapi di ranjang. Bunga Krissan yang biasa diletakkan di nakas sebagai penyegar ruangan tak lagi ada disana. Mungkin suster sudah membuangnya karena sang pasien tak lagi membutuhkan. Semua terasa abu-abu ketika ia berlari di sepanjang koridor seperti orang bodoh, menanyai Chanyeol kemana perginya Luhan dan hanya dijawab _'dia sudah pergi'_ oleh Chanyeol tanpa berniat memberi tahu lebih lanjut kemana pria cantik yang memikat hatinya pergi.

Dan sehun tak pernah merasa seidiot itu ketika dirinya terduduk dilantai seperti orang yang tak punya tujuan hidup. Padahal jelas-jelas ia adalah seorang dokter disana. Ia bahkan mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bernada khawatir dari suster dan beberapa orang disana.

Semuanya terasa tuli di pendengarannya, apa yang resepsionis katakan tak lagi mampu ia dengar.

" _Maaf dokter Oh, pasien bernama Xi Luhan sudah keluar dari Wooridul Spine satu hari yang lalu. Dengan penebus bernama Tuan Xi Yi Fan."_

" _Kemana—kemana Yifan membawa Luhan?" nada suaranya bergetar. Mati-matian ditahan air mata yang akan membuatnya semakin terlihat lemah._

" _Maaf dokter. Sangat jarang ada pasien yang akan memberitahukan kemana mereka akan melanjukan pengobatan atau pergi setelah menyelesaikan pengobatan di sini."_

" _Me-menyelesaikan? Aku bahkan belum membuat surat keterangan bahwa Luhan sudah sembuh!" Sehun menggebrak meja resepsionist dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi, sementara sang resepsionist hanya menunduk ketakutan. Orang-orang yang tadinya berkumpul segera kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing karena aura gelap Sehun yang begitu mengintimidasi._

" _M-maafkan saya doter Oh. Disini ditulis bahwa selama beberapa hari anda disibukkan dengan keperluan anda, tugas perawatan dari pasien Luhan dipindahkan ke tangan Dokter Chanyeol. Dan doter Chanyeol sudah menuliskan surat keterangan satu hari yang lalu atas persetujuan Dokter Jung."_

 _Sehun menggeram, Park Chanyeol brengsek!_

 _Ia segera bergegas meninggalkan resepsionist dan mencari Dokter tinggi itu, berlari seperti orang kesetanan mengabaikan image yang seharusnya ia jaga. Persetan, image-nya selalu berada diluar kendali jika itu sudah menyangkut Luhan._

 _BRAK!_

 _Pintu ruangan Chanyeol menjeblak terbuka, membuat sang pemilik yang tengah melihat-lihat beberapa dokumen di lemari terkejut. Lebih mengejutkan lagi ketika Sehun memukul wajahnya seolah dia sudah mencuri mobil milik pria yang kini terlihat benafas dengan kesusahan akibat terlalu emosi itu._

" _Hey bung! Apa-apaan kau?!" Chanyeol bangkit seraya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mungkin sobek akibat bogem dari tangan besar Sehun._

" _Kau Park Chanyeol brengsek! Teganya kau! Kau tega merahasiakan semuanya dariku! Kemana Luhan pergi?!" Sehun menggeram seperti serigala yang kelaparan. Inilah yang Chanyeol tidak suka dari Sehun. Sehun itu tipe orang yang tenang, kalem dan penurut. Tapi kalau sdah emosi lebih terliat seperti banteng Spanyol yang sedang digoda oleh matador dengan kain merah menyala. Tidak terkendali dan berpikiran pendek._

" _Tenang dan aku akan menjelaskan padamu. Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan seorang bocah yang terlalu emosi. Yang ada nanti malah akan masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri jika kau sedang emosi begitu Sehun." Chanyeol mendengus. Ia mendorong pundak Sehun dari belakang dan mendudukkan dokter muda itu di kursi. Kemudian Chanyeol mengambil segelas air untuk ditawarkan._

" _Aku minta maaf." Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Sehun bisa menstabilkan emosi, ia kembali bersikap seperti Sehun yang biasa._

" _Nah, tidak kukira kau akan bertingkah barbar kalau sudah menyangkut Luhannie-mu." Chanyeol terkekeh, "—jadi darimana kita harus memulai?"_

" _Katakan tentang tiga hari yang lalu."_

" _Baiklah, aku akan memulainya. Ketika kau sedang mengambil libur untuk persiapan pertunanganmu, akulah yang bertugas mengontrol kesehatan Luhan. Saat itu dia memohon sesuatu padaku. Dia memintaku untuk menjadi kokter pribadinya dan memaksaku untuk membuat surat keterangan jika ia sudah sembuh. Aku tidak bisa menolak karena dia meminta dengan tatapan memohon hingga membuatku iba. Dokter Jung juga tidak bisa menolak karena itu merupakan keputusan pasien sendiri. Dan Luhan bilang jika aku tidak boleh memberitahumu. Sekarang aku sudah melanggar janjiku padanya—" Chanyeol menghela napas, "Aku tidak berani bertanya ada masalah apa sampai dia memohon seperti itu."_

" _Lalu—...lalu dimana Luhan sekarang?" tatapan penuh harap itu terpancar, semoga saja Chanyeol memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan._

" _Maaf, soal itu aku benar-benar tidak tau. Bahkan ketika aku hendak ke kamarnya aku sudah tidak dapat menemukan Luhan disana. Akupun tidak tau kemana Luhan pergi. Aku minta maaf Sehun."_

 _Kepala bersurai hitam Sehun menunduk, merasa tak punya lagi harapan untuk menemu Luhan. Ia merasa begitu kecewa dan sedih._

 _Dan waktu-waktu berlalu dilewati dengan banyak penyesalan berkecamuk dalam hati. Sehun sudah lelah mencari keberadaan Luhan yang seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Semua sudah disambanginya, dimulai dari teman terdekat Luhan yang ia ketahui bernama Jongdae. Sampai kepada Suho dan mereka memebrikan jawaban yang sama—tidak tau menau._

Sehun menyerah. Mungkin Luhan memang ingin pergi meninggalkannya, menyisakan rasa bersalah yang membunuhnya secara perlahan. Setelah saat itu ia tak lagi mencari keberadaan Luhan. Sehun yakin jika Tuhan mengijnkan ia pasti akan bertemu lagi dengan Luhan. Dan mungkin ini belum waktunya. Tapi keyakinan itu berakar semakin kuat, ia percaya bahwa ikatan itu tetap ada. Seperti lambang pada cartier yang tak pernah ia lepas sampai sekarang. _Infinity_.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Bibirnya mengecup pelan gelang cartier yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Terkadang perasaan rindu yang tanpa tau malu menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya membuat Sehun seperti kehilangan jati diri. Ia menjadi lembek dan melankolis. Tak jarang ia menangis dalam diam, tak ingin dilihat anaknya jika sang ayah ternyata gemar menangis.

"Daddy..." suara pelan itu menyadarkan Sehun. Buru-buru ia masuk kembali ke kamar dan menutup tirai besar yang tadinya masih terbuka. Ia segera menyusul Ziyu di ranjang. Dipeluknya tubuh kecil itu, kepala Ziyu ia usap pelan. Nyanyian pengantar tidur dilantunkan, membuat si kecil semakin menyamankan diri.

"Tidurlah jagoan, besok kita akan jalan-jalan."

"Hm, Daddy harus tidul juga..." bisik Ziyu kecil.

"Ya.. tidurlah.."

.

.

.

Hari pertama Sehun dan Ziyu dihabiskan dengan berkeliling Amsterdam. Dimulai dengan mengunjungi Taman Safari _Beekse Bergen_ di _Hilvarenbeek_. Ziyu nyaris tak ingin pulang ketika mendapati banyak hewan-hewan unik yang membuat Ziyu begitu antusias. Jika saja Sehun tak memaksa mungkin mereka akan berada disana seharian.

Kemudian keduanya melanjutkan untuk mengunjungi _De Dam Square_. Lokasi dimana banyak turis mancanegara dan pelancong dari seluruh dunia berkumpul. Kalau boleh jujur Sehun tak begitu suka keramaian. Tapi ketika melihat bagaimana gembiranya Ziyu memberi makan banyak merpati yang ada disana membuat hatinya menghangat. Sudah tiga kantung biji-bijian Ziyu habiskan untuk memberi makan burung merpati yang ada disana, namun anak itu masih betah berjongkok dengan segenggam biji-bijian diatas telapak tangan, menanti burung merpati berkumpul dan berebut makanan.

Tentu saja moment ini tak ingin Sehun lewatkan. Ia mengambil camera yang digantungkan dilehernya. Lensa camera LUMIX DMC-TZ80 berwarna hitam itu ia arahkan kepada sosok Ziyu yang masih sibuk dengan merpati. Ia mengambil beberapa foto, kemudian memilah mana yang sekiranya bagus. Ah, kamera ini mengingatkannya akan sosok Luhan, camera yang pernah menangkap figur Luhan dalam balutan cahaya bintang dibawah naungan langit malam. Begitu indah dan tak tergantikan.

Kesadaran Sehun kembali ketika merasakan tarikan pada coatnya. Ia dapat melihat Ziyu yang mengusap-usap perut kecilnya seraya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ada apa jagoan? Kau sudah lelah?"

"Ziyu lapalll..."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia bawa Ziyu kedalam gendongannya, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan."

Dan sorenya mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati sajian daging khas ala Amsterdam di _Hutspot_. Malamnya barulah mereka kembali ke hotel. Siap melanjutkan trip mereka di hari-hari berikutnya.

Melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bisa membuat Sehun menghilangkan sedikit rasa rindunya pada Luhan.

Meski hanya sedikit.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi pagi tanpa awan. Tak ada matahari yang menyengat kulit. Cuaca yang biasa untuk musim gugur di akhir September. Luhan sudah siap dengan setelan kemeja biru berlengan panjang dan syal senada yang melilit lehernya. Ia turun untuk segera sarapan bersama Yifan, Zitao dan juga Zach.

Luhan memang sudah bisa berjalan normal, itu bahkan sudah lama sekali. Tapi Yifan tetap bersikeras melarang Luhan untuk melakukan aktifitas yang dapat membahayakan kakinya, seperti berlari atau melompat secara berlebihan.

Di dapur ia dapat melihat Yifan yang tengah serius membaca Koran berbahasa Inggris, sementara Zach tengah berkutat dengan kulit anggur dan itu terlihat lucu dimata Luhan. Zitao baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa panekuk yang kemudian diletakkan di piring Luhan. Sedikit menuangkan sirup sebagai perasa. Kemudian memakan sarapannya dalam diam.

Luhan membiarkan Zitao duduk disebelahnya untuk ikut memakan sarapan.

"Well luhan, bagaimana saat kau menjemput Zach kemarin? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Zitao mencoba tersenyum. Jari panjangnya membantu Zach yang masih setia mengupasi kulit anggur. Anak itu tak suka makan anggur bersamaan dengan kulitnya.

"Semuanya baik, aku beruntung. Hanya saja kejadian ketika hendak pulang tak begitu mengenakkan."

Zitao menoleh, menatap Luhan khawatir. Yifan yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan kini menurunkan korannya, "Apa yang terjadi?" itu suara Yifan.

"Hanya kejadian kecil. Aku menabrak sesorang dan dia mengataiku dengan bahasa Belanda. Terang saja aku tak mengerti meski aku sudah hidup seperti jamur disini bertahun-tahun. Aksennya sangat cepat hingga aku tak bisa mencerna apa yang dia katakan. Dia sangat tinggi seperti tiang listrik, dan aku sebagai orang Asia merasa terhina. Aku kelihatan pendek sekali jika dibandingkan dengannya.." Luhan terkekeh.

Sementara Zitao dan Yifan hanya mendengus,"Kupikir terjadi sesuatu."

"Yah, mungkin sesekali keluar juga tidak terlalu buruk."

"Itu bagus," Zitao menyela.

Luhan mengangguk sekali, tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau untuk memotong panekuk kembali digerakkan. Mengiris adonan jadi itu untuk masuk ke mulutnya.

"Aku berencana peri ke _De Gooyer Windmill_ hari ini."

Yifan tersedak kopinya dan Zitao menjatuhkan sendok yang ia pegang. Sementara Zach hanya menatap polos tak mengerti.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Seperti mendengar kabar aku tiba-tiba hamil saja."

"K..kau serius? Bukankah kau bilang kau—" Yifan setengah mati menahan senyumnya. Ia tak percaya Luhan perlahan-lahan membuka diri.

"Tidak usah berlebihan gege, apa yang sudah aku katakan tadi, bahwa sesekali keluar kurasa tidak buruk..."

"Oh. Itu bagus, jika kau mau, kau bisa mengajak Zitao atau Zach—"

"Tidak perlu ge, aku akan pergi sendiri. Lagipula setelah dari _De Gooyer_ aku akan lanjut ke toko buku di pusat kota untuk mencari beberapa referensi buku dan juga novel. Dan membaca buku-buku itu di _Vondelpark_ kurasa? Aku tidak ingin membuat Zach dan Zitao mati bosan menungguku memilah buku."

"Ya ampun.. Luhan, aku begitu senang kau mau keluar dan tidak hanya mendekam dikamarmu yang suram itu." Yifan tersenyum. Ia melepas kacamata bacanya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Kau bisa pakai mobilku karena hari ini aku sedang tidak keluar Lu, tapi setelah aku mengantarkan Zach ke sekolahnya." Tawar Zitao sekaligus membereskan sisa sarapan mereka.

"Terimakasih Zitao."

"Kapanpun dear.."

.

.

.

Hari ke empat di Amsterdam. Sehun merasa jika Amsterdam begitu luas untuk disambagi hanya dalam waktu seminggu. Tapi paling tidak ia dan Ziyu sudah memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk mendatangi beberapa tempat wisata terkenal. Dan hari ini, sesuai dengan apa yang Ziyu inginkan, bocah itu ingin melihat kincir angin dan berfoto disana. Sehun pastinya tak bisa menolak.

Ziyu terlihat seperti kepompong dengan baju hangatnya. Bocah kecil itu menggunakan sweater rajut berwarna kuning yang kemudian dilapisi dengan coat tebal berwarna biru. Bawahannya menggunakan celana diatas lutut berbahan jeans. Dan sepatunya menggunakan sepatu boot yang hangat untuk melindungi kakinya dari udara dingin yang mulai menyengat kulit. Tak lupa sebuah syal berwarna senada dengan coatnya melingkar dileher kecil Ziyu.

"Jagoan Daddy, dengarkan Daddy.. di dalam sini ada beberapa lembar uang. Itu bisa Ziyu gunakan untuk membeli makanan kecil atau Ice Cream. Kau boleh bermain nanti, tapi ingat, jangan pernah berjalan terlalu jauh dari Daddy. Jangan pernah mau jika orang dewasa mengajakmu. dan satu lagi, selalu menolak jika ada orang asing yang memberikan permen atau apapun padamu, mengerti?"

Ziyu mengangguk mantap. "Aku mengelti Daddy."

"Bagus," Sehun menyampirkan tas selempang bertali kecil dengan motif kepala koala di pundak kanan Ziyu.

"Sekalang, ayo perlgi lihat kincil anginnnnn besallll..."

Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum ketika mendapati Ziyu sudah berlari menuju lobi hotel meninggalkannya.

Masa muda yang penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Luhan memarkirkan mobil. Kaki jenjang berbalut sepatu Adidas superstar pemberian gegenya di ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh tiga sengaja ia pakai hari ini. Awalnya Luhan menolak hadiah itu karena untuk apa diberi sepatu jika Luhan tak pernah menggunakannya untuk pergi keluar? Luhan lebih sering menggunakan sandal rumahan karena ia tak pernah pergi kemanapun. Tapi akhirnya hadiah itu berguna juga sekarang. Mata rusanya menatap langit yang akhirnya mulai berubah warna menjadi biru meski tanpa cahaya matahari. Setidaknya langit tak lagi berwarna hitam.

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri jalanan berlapis aspal. Bergesekan dengan sepatunya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang menyenangkan. Kedua tangannya membenahi ransel kecil yang ia bawa untuk tempat beberapa novel dan buku yang hendak ia beli nanti. Sekarang ia ingin menikmati keindahan salah satu Kincir angin kuno yang paling terkenal di Belanda itu. Luhan sangat menyayangkan kenapa ia tak ingat untuk meminjam camera Zitao. Ia juga lupa membawa ponsel. Luhan merasa jalan-jalannya kali ini cukup sia-sia.

Hari ini _De Gooyer_ cukup ramai dikunjungi, baik turis lokal maupun dari luar Amsterdam. Diantara banyaknya orang yang tengah berfoto, perhatian Luhan tertarik pada sepasang—yang sepertinya—ayah dan anak tengah bergandengan tangan mengelilingi Kincir angin besar itu.

Luhan merasa tertarik karena si kecil tak sama sekali terliat seperti orang Belanda kebanyakan, wajahnya oriental seperti orang Asia. Luhan memang jarang menemukan turis asia disini karena yah, sekali lagi, ia jarang keluar rumah. Jadi menemukan sosok bocah imut yang tengah sibuk memasang pose minta difoto begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Tanpa sadar Luhan berjalan semakin dekat kearah dua sosok itu. Bisa ia lihat si kecil tengah memasang pose mengangkat kedua tangan seolah menopang batu besar, sementara sang ayah yang hanya terlihat punggungnya karena membelakangi Luhan terdengar mengeluarkan tawa kecil melihat tingkah Lucu anaknya.

Luhan ikut tersenyum tipis, ia memutuskan duduk di pembatas yang ternaungi oleh pohon hingga membuatnya terhindar dari panas. Entah kenapa interaksi ayah dan anak itu membuatnya mengulas senyum tanpa sadar. Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar percakapan kecil dari keduanya.

"Daddy.. foto Ziyu yang banyak, nanti kita tunjukkan pada Mommy!" nada suaranya terdengar lucu di pendengaran Luhan. Dan kebetulan sekali, ternyata mereka adalah orang Korea.

Ah, mereka mengingatkan Luhan pada sesuatu.

"Daddy sudah mengambil banyak foto Ziyu sayang. Kalau begini memorinya bisa penuh.." suara itu terdengan main-main.

DEG!

Suara itu.. suara tegas namun menenangkan itu seolah menghempas raganya, menariknya kembali ke masa lalu yang telah lama coba ia kubur dalam-dalam. Tidak, ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi, itu hanya pendengarannya yang salah. Mungkin itu hanya orang lain, hanya saja suaranya mirip dengan _orang itu_.

Tapi ketika telinganya menangkap suara tawa yang dulu begitu _familier_ di pendengarannya membuat Luhan semakin gelisah. Tanpa ia sadari jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Secara tiba-tiba ia merasa takut tanpa alasan. Luhan meremas dadanya, nafasnya terasa pendek. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya agar tak ada orang yang tau jika ia tengah mengalami hal seperti ini. Bola matanya berkaca-kaca. Rasanya sesak sekali hingga ia kesulitan bernapas.

Namun sentuhan kecil di lengannya membuat ia sedikit mendongak. Ia mendapati sosok dengan wajah manis menatapnya khawatir.

"Uhm, al you o-kay?" dibalik rasa sesaknya Luhan tersenyum mendapati anak yang ia perhatikan dalam diam sedari tadi tanpa disangka menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaannya dengan bahasa Inggris seadanya. Luhan bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan anak itu sudah ada di depannya.

"Eh.. I..I'm Okay.." Luhan tersenyum tipis, mencoba sebisa mungkin menutupi rasa sesak di dada akibat jantungnya yang berdebar kelewat kencang.

"Um..okay—.."

"Ziyu!" perkataan si kecil terpotong saat mendengar sang ayah dari kejauhan memanggilnya. Sementara Luhan tak berani mendongak, takut bahwa apa yang ia lihat nantinya sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia belum siap dan ia takut. Ia tidak ingin jika _dia_ benar _orang itu_. Luhan takut, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Menunduk menatap permukaan kasar yang ia pijak.

Bocah bernama Ziyu itu segera meninggalkan Luhan begitu namanya dipanggil. Luhan dapat mendengar pria yang lebih dewasa menasehati anaknya agar jangan mendekati orang asing sembarangan. Kemudian setelahnya suara ayah dan anak itu tak lagi terdengar. Luhan melalui sudut matanya perlahan mendongak, dan ia dapat bernapas lega karena mereka tak ada lagi disana.

Namun debaran jantungnya masih sama, begitu cepat seakan mau meledak. Luhan mengambil tas ransel kecilnya dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari sana. Mengeluarkan beberapa butir _phenobarbital_ dengan tangan yang bergetar dan menelannya begitu saja tanpa air.

Beberapa tahun belakangan ini Luhan merahasiakannya dari siapapun jika ia mengonsumsi jenis obat penenang itu. Hanya pil itu yang dapat menenangkan debaran jantungnya ketika ia tengah mengalami mimpi buruk. Akhir-akhir ini intensitas datangnya mimpi itu semakin sering. Dan Luhan membutuhkan lebih banyak obat penenang hingga membuatnya seperti kecanduan. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur kembali jika tidak meminum obat tersebut.

Setelah merasa debaran jantungnya kembali normal, Luhan segera bergegas kembali ke mobilnya. Ia tidak akan mengacaukan jalan-jalan sekaligus pengakraban diri dengan Amsterdam hanya karena sosok itu tanpa bisa dicegah kembali membuatnya melemah. Luhan yakin ia kuat. Setidaknya biarkan hari ini Luhan berbahagia.

Tujuan berikutnya: toko buku dan _Vondelpark_.

.

.

.

"Daddy.. tadi aku melihat hyung cantik, tapi dia sepertinya sedang kesakitan.." Ziyu menggeliat meminta turun. Dan Suhun mengabulkannya.

Pria dewasa berusia 34 tahun itu berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Ziyu, "Apa yang ayah katakan tenang orang asing?"

"Tapi Daddy, hyung itu kelihatan baik.."

"Ziyu, jangan pernah tertipu dengan wajah seseorang. Bisa saja hyung itu di dalamnya jahat seperti monster." Sehun berekspresi untuk meyakinkan.

"B-benalkah?" mata Ziyu berkaca-kata.

"Hu'um. Jadi jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang asing tanpa persetujuan Daddy ne?"

Ziyu mengangguk cepat, "Bagus, jangoan Daddy memang yang terbaik. Nah, sekarang ayo kita berkeliling. Taman ini begitu indah.."

Sehun membiarkan Ziyu berjalan disamping tubuhnya, sementara ia sibuk memotret beberapa pohon yang tengah meranggas. Warna jingga, oranye, dan kuning mendominasi taman yang cukup ramai dikunjungi siang ini.

 _Vondelpark_ , taman yang dibangun tahun 1864 yang berlokasi di Selatan Amsterdam menjadi tujuan Oh Sehun setelah menyambangi _De Gooyer Windmill_. Taman ini begitu menarik perhatian Sehun karena memiliki _rose garden_ dan terdapat juga patung-patung yang salah satu karyanya berasal dari seniman kenamaan _Pablo Picasso_ hasil _searching_ kilat-nya di laman pencarian.

Sangking asiknya memotret panorama Sehun jadi tak sadar Ziyu sudah berjalan menjauh. Bocah itu nampak tertarik oleh stand kecil ice cream warna warni di dekat pintu gerbang. Berbekal uang pemberian daddy-nya di dalam tas selempang kecil yang ia bawa, Ziyu tak ragu untuk memesan.

" _Excuse me sil, give me one.._ " Ziyu mengulangi kosakata sederhana yang sudah diajarkan sang ayah ketika ia ingin membeli sesuatu dengan menunjukkan jari telunjuk kecilnya membuat tanda satu. Penjual itu tersenyum manis.

" _Which one little kids, what colors do you want? Rainbow? Pink? Red?_ "

Meski Ziyu kurang mengerti, namun mendengar kata rainbow yang kebetulan ia tau artinya membuatnya memutuskan untuk memilih itu.

"Ziyu suka lainbow!" Ucapnya dengan bahasa Korea.

Sang pedagang yang tak mengerti dengan bahasa yang diucapkan Ziyu awalnya bingung, namun ketika mendengar kata rainbow penjual itu menyimpulkan bahwa pasti anak itu menginginkan Rainbow ice cream.

Setelah selesai sang penjual memberikan satu cup jumbo Ice cream warna warni dengan toping oreo dan choco warna warni diatasnya. Ziyu memekik senang, tak lupa mengeluarkan uang dari tas kecilnya. Setelah menerima kembalian Ziyu segera berbalik hendak kembali ke tempat Daddy-nya berada. Namun mata bulat itu tak sengaja mendapati sosok hyung cantik yang ia temui di tempat kincir angin tengah duduk di bangku bernaungkan pohon maple yang daunnya mulai berguguran. Hyung cantik terlihat semakin cantik ketika daun-daun yang berguguran jatuh mengenai tubuh ramping itu. Ziyu sempat terpana, dan tanpa sadar berlari kearah hyung cantik itu, mengabaikan pesan sang Daddy beberapa saat lalu.

Karena tidak memperhatikan sekitar, Ziyu tidak menyadari ada batu kerikil di depannya hingga membuat ia terhempas. Lututnya berdarah dan ia menangis. Ice cream yang baru ia beli sudah berhamburan di depan wajahnya. Luhan yang tak jauh dari situ menolehkan kepala, ia terkejut ketika mendapati sosok bocah yang ia temui di _De Gooyer_ secara kebetulan ada disini.

Berarti ada ayahnya juga?

Buru-buru mengembalikan kesadaran, Luhan bergegas menghampiri anak kecil yang kini tengah terisak sambil memegangi lututnya.

"Hikss... appo.."

"Mana yang sakit?" Luhan menyentuh lutut Ziyu yang sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"H..hyung cantik?—" Ziyu mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangan, "—b..bisa bahasa Kolea?"

Luhan mengangguk seraya tersenyum, "Ne. Hyung dulu pernah tinggal di Korea. Tapi sekarang hyung pindah kesini. Nah, ayo.." Luhan mengangkat tubuh Ziyu, berniat membawanya ke bangku tempat Luhan tadi membaca untuk sekedar memberikan _band aid_. Namun suara panggilan dari belakang menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja.

"Ziyu!"

Luhan tak berani berbalik, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat ketika mendengar langkah kaki dari belakang semakin mendekat.

"Daddy!" Ziyu membalas teriakan sang ayah.

" _Excuse me sir, the cild in your arms is my son_.." sehun mengira jika orang itu adalah penjahat yang akan menculik Ziyu. Tapi ia meragukannya ketika melihat tubuh kecil dan pinggang ramping itu, lagipula Ziyu tampak tak ketakutan sama sekali. Anak itu malah tersenyum ketika Sehun mendekat. Tapi tetap saja, dia sendiri yang bilang pada Ziyu jika cover bisa menipu.

" _Excuse me, sir..?_ " Oke, Sehun mulai bebal ketika orang itu tak juga berbalik. Ia nyaris merebut Ziyu kalau saja tubuh ramping bersurai caramel itu akhirnya berbalik. Menampilkan sosok yang mengisi malam-malamnya yang sunyi.

Sosok yang enam tahun belakangan sangat ia rindukan.

"Luhan?"

"S-Sehun?" tubuh Luhan bergetar, tanpa ia sadari lengannya mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Ziyu. Matanya-berkaca-kaca seakan hampir menangis. Namun hati kecilnya memberontak bahwa ia harus kuat. Luhan menutup mata dan menarik nafas dalam, kemudian mengehembuskannya pelan.

"Luhan, kau—apa yang kau lakukan dsini?" Sehun masih menatap tak percaya.

"Lama tak bertemu Sehun, seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu. Apa kau sedang berlibur dengan Ziyu?" Luhan tersenyum manis, membuat dada Sehun berdesir, seolah kembali jatuh cinta seperti pertama kali pertemuan mereka.

"Ya.. aku.. bersama Ziyu.."

"Apa.. dia anakmu?" Luhan bertanya ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya cukup lancang untuk bertanya hal personal seperti itu, namun ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Ya. Dia anakku." Tidak berbohong kalau rasanya sakit sekali ketika mendengar jawaban dari Sehun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Luhan hanya harus berusaha menutupi rasa sakitnya.

"Pantas saja, dia mirip denganmu. Dan, tidak bersama Yeri Noona?"

"Tidak.." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Luhan tidak berniat menanyakan lebih jauh karena jika seperti itu ia akan kelihatan seperti orang yang ingin tahu masalah rumah tangga orang lain. Jadi Luhan hanya diam dan kembali membuka suara.

"Kaki Ziyu terluka, jika tidak segera diobati dapat menyebabkan infeksi nantinya. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit dan aku membawa mobil. Mungkin kau mau berkunjung sekaligus mengobati kaki Ziyu?" tawar Luhan. Ia tidak mau terdengar memaksa, itu akan sangat memalukan jika Sehun tau bahwa sesungguhnya Luhan sangat berharap bisa melihat Sehun lebih lama.

"Em, apa kau tau apotek yang ada disekitar sini?"

Apa sehun berniat menolak tawarannya? Luhan merasa sedikit kecewa. Tapi ia tidak punya hak untuk memaksa Sehun.

"Cukup jauh dari sini. Mungkin sekitar dua puluh menit jika kau naik bus umum."

Desahan pelan keluar dari bibir Sehun. Kalau begini dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan luka Ziyu terbuka begitu saja. Sehun takut luka tersebut akan menimbulkan infeksi jika tidak segera diobati.

"Baiklah, kurasa tak apa jika aku ke rumahmu. Apakah itu akan merepotkan?"

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan setelah luhan meminta tolong Sehun untuk mengambil tas dan buku-bukunya yang masih ada di bangku karena Luhan menggendong Ziyu yang nampaknya sudah tertidur akibat kelelahan.

Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yan bahagia. Dan luhan tidak dapat menampik hal itu. Mati-matian ia gigit pipi bagian dalamnya untuk menahan senyuman. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Saat tiba di mobil Luhan sempat bingung bgaimana ia harus masuk, namun Sehun berinisiatif membukakan pintu dan Luhan tersenyum karenanya.

"Aku yang menyetir. Kau bisa menunjukkan jalannya Lu. Keberatan jika kau menggendong Ziyu?" Sehun mengambil alih kemudi dan menstarter mobil setelah mendapatkan kuncinya dari Luhan.

"Tdak sama sekali.." Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah.."

Dan mobil itu melaju pelan memecah jalanan Amsterdam yang dihiasi beberapa daun maple yang mulai bergugran.

 _Oh Tuhan, permainan apa lagi yang kau berikan pada bidak catur yang lemah ini?_

.

.

.

TBC

.

Fix. Gue masih ga ngerti sama diri gue sendiri. Mungkin gue ini Queen of Typos atau gimana? Padahal tiap selesai bikin cerita udah dibaca pelan-pelan dari awal tapi masih aja ada yang kelewat typos-nya. Gue acungin jempol buat author yang upload cerita panjang-panjang ga pake edit tapi ga ada typosnya. Apalah dayaku yang seorang Queen of Typos ini. Huhuhu~

Wahaha. Pasti pada mabok secara ini 7K+ word. Awalnya ini mau aku lanjutin loh sampe tamat, tapi liat udah 7K+ jadi ngeri. Akhirnya aku potong jadi 2 chapter. Dan chapter depan adalah END! (semoga)

Jangan ngeluh dulu, ini sengaja diulur-ulur biar reader penasaran. Psst! Sekedar bocoran, chapter ending bakal ada HunHan NC! #OtakMesumMode tapi saya ga jamin loh HunHan bakal bersatu. #dibakar.

Ini masih ada sedikit lagi penjelasan soal kenapa Yeri bilang kalo Sehun itu udah jadi mantan suami dan masih ada yang lain. Jadi intinya chapter terakhir itu akan mengupas habis permasalahan yang masih belom terpecahkan. Jadi buat yang penasaran monggo di review.

Chapter terakhir udah jadi, cuman bakalan saya post kalo reviewnya banyak (modus).

Ga koo, pokoknya kalo ada yang review nanti untuk chap terakhir adegan HunHan NC saya post deh. Kalo gada yang review yaudah sampe sini aja, biar ngegantung kaya cintaku pada Mas jongin.

Oh ya, kalau ada yang salah, baik itu nama lokasi, waktu, nama obat penenang itu, dan yang lain tolong dong dikoreksi. Karena maklumin ae writer yang info-nya modal Googling ya gini *LOL. Maklumin soalnya belum pernah liburan ke Amsterdam gengs..

Ah sudahlah..

Review ya gengs kalo mau chap terakhir diupload, semua ada ditangan kalian..

Jaga kesehatan dan tetap cintai HunHan..

Salam Yaoi~

 _Chryssans289_

 _29/06/2017_


	12. Ending

WARNING!

BOBXBOY ALIAS BOYS LOVE ALIAS YAOI (If U don't like, better you don't read my own story)

CERITA ALAY/LENJEH/LEBAY/ALA SINETRON/ALUR PASARAN/BAHASA MASIH ACAK-ACAKAN.

Queen of Typos.

HUNHAN

RATED: EM!

 _©Chryssans289_

.

.

.

Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan ternyata tinggal bersama Yifan. Juga dengan Zitao dan seorang bocah bernama Zach. Sehun sudah mendapatkan penjelasan tentang Zitao dan juga Zach. Awalnya ia berpikir akan diperlakukan dingin oleh Yifan karena kejadian masa lalu yang melibatkan adik pria itu dengannya terlewati dengan ending yang kurang baik.

Namun ternyata itu semua diluar prediksi. Ia diperlakukan begitu hangat, terutama oleh Zitao. Dan Ziyu dengan mudah bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Zach meski terkendala perbedaan bahasa. Awalnya setelah mengobati luka Ziyu, Sehun berniat untuk segera kembali ke hotel. Namun ketika sudah bersiap dengan Yifan yang menawarkan tumpangan, ia malah mendengar kabar di TV bahwa ramalan cuaca mengatakan akan ada badai malam ini. Jadilah ia terpaksa menginap untuk satu malam dirumah Yifan.

Karena hanya terdapat dua kamar disana, Sehun berdasarkan pendapat Yifan dan Zitao disarankan agar tidur di kamar Luhan. Sementara Luhan dengan pipi merona tak bisa menolak dengan alasan punggung Sehun akan sakit jika tidur di sofa.

Disinilah keduanya berakhir. Duduk bersebelahan di ranjang Luhan dengan suasana canggung yang begitu kental. Sehun membiarkan Ziyu ditidurkan oleh Zitao dikamar pria itu setelah Ziyu selesai mandi.

"Um.. se—sebaiknya kau mandi. Aku akan meminjamkan baju Yifan ge untukmu." Luhan tersenyum canggung.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menerima sebuah handuk berwarna putih dari Luhan. Yang lebih kecil segera bergegas keluar dari kamar.

Sehun tak menyadari jika Luhan tengah mati-matian menahan rona merah di pipi dan juga debaran dari balik dadanya yang berdentum terlalu keras.

Lima belas menit Sehun habiskan untuk menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Ia keluar dengan handuk yang hanya membalut dari pinggang hingga sebatas lutut dan pandangannya mendapati Luhan tengah memandang keluar melalui kaca geser besar di sana. Sehun berdehem pelan hingga membuat Luhan terlonjak.

Ia hampir tertawa saat melihat pipi Luhan merona parah dengan ekspresi terkejut masih menghiasi wajah saat pandangannya tak lepas dari tubuh Sehun.

Di usianyanya yang memasuki tiga puluh empat tahun membuat tubuh Sehun semakin berisi dan dadanya semakin membidang. Guratan-guratan dewasa semakin tercetak jelas diwajahnya yang tampan. Luhan mengakui bahwa Sehun yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Sehun enam tahun yang lalu. Lebih tampan, lebih gagah, dan lebih berwibawa.

"Ah.. Se..hun, kau mengejutkanku." Luhan mencoba menguasai diri. Ia melangkah kearah Sehun dengan satu setel pakaian rumah di tangannya.

Rasanya aneh sekaligus menyenangkan ketika dapat mencium aroma tubuh Sehun yang berbagi sabun mandi dan shampo yang sama dengan dirinya sendiri. Luhan seperti terlena, mengabaikan kata maaf yang Sehun ucapkan di depan wajahnya.

"Lu? Luhan?" pria bermata rusa itu tersentak ketika menyadari wajah Sehun begitu dengat dengannya. Ia buru-buru mundur beberapa langkah karena takut jika Sehun dapat mendengar detak jantungnya.

"M..maaf. Sehun, aku harus turun. K..kau bisa turun untuk makan malam, aku akan menunggu." Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Luhan yang begitu buru-buru hingga membuat tubuh kurusnya hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam berakhir tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Luhan kecuali duduk sambil menghadap pemandangan melalui pintu geser ditemani beberapa kue kering buatan Zitao dan secangkir teh hangat.

Luhan melalui sudut matanya sesekali melirik Sehun yang masih tampak mempesona meski hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja hitam polos dan celana training milik gegenya.

"Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Ucap Sehun seraya menatap tepat pada manik Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Aku pun sama Sehun.."

"Mungkin kita bisa bergantian? Sekaligus membunuh waktu. Karena jujur saja, kita terlihat sangat canggung satu sama lain."

Luhan sempat melirik cartier yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri Sehun. Tanpa alasan yang jelas napasnya jadi terasa lebih ringan. "Kau bisa mulai bertanya padaku." Tawar Luhan.

Sehun tidak menyangka Luhan akan mempersilahkan dirinya untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu, "Kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitau apapun padaku? Hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat yang bahkan tidak bisa aku mengerti apa makna tulisan yang kau buat." Suara bariton Sehun menggelitik pendengaran Luhan. Membuat bulu halus disekujur tubuhnya berdiri.

"Maafkan aku. Kupikir kau tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu karena semua urusan kita sudah selesai sepenuhnya."

"Sepenuhnya? Aku bahkan masih menyimpan ribuan maaf untuk aku sampaikan tapi kau malah hilang begitu saja. Luhan, tidakkah kau sadar aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu. Bahkan saat kita selesai bercinta enam tahun yang lalu, aku—.." Sehun terdiam. Tenggorokannya serasa dicekik hingga tak mampu lagi untuk berucap.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jika itu bukan salahmu. Aku bukan wanita yang bisa mengandung bahkan setelah kau setubuhi sekalipun. Jadi aku tidak akan meminta pertanggungjawaban padamu. Aku hanya berharap kita berdua bisa menjalani masa depan dengan bahagia." Jari lentik Luhan mengangkat cangkir teh yang sudah mulai mendingin kemudian menyesapnya pelan.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Tak perlu minta maaf karena tak ada hal yang harus dimaafkan. Aku sudah bilang jika semua hal selesai dengan baik-baik. Aku tak mempermasalahkannya, sungguh."

"Terimakasih kalau begitu. Dan, kau sudah bisa berjalan—aku turut senang melihatmu."

"Ya. Tapi Gege menyebalkan itu masih saja melarangku untuk berlari dan melompat. Padahal aku merasa kakiku sudah pulih seratus persen."

"Bisa aku lihat kakimu? Jika tidak juga tak apa, aku tak memaksa." Sehun tersenyum canggung. Telapak tangannya mengusap permukaan leher yang terasa mendingin akibat udara malam.

"Tentu. Tak masalah."

Luhan mengulurkan kedua betisnya kang kecil dan putih mulus. Kebetulan ia hanya memakai celana jeans pendek diatas lutut hingga tak perlu repot menggulung celana terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf," Sehun meminta izin untuk menekan beberapa titik di kaki Luhan.

Diam-diam tangan kecil Luhan meremas bantalan kursi karena merasakan friksi aneh akibat tangan dingin Sehun yang menyentuh kulit kakinya.

"Apa disini sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan dengan pipi merona.

"Disini?" tekanan itu berpindah ke sisi lain dan Luhan masih menggeleng.

"Kupikir sudah tak masalah jika kau melakuan aktivitas seperti berlari atau melompat. Tapi tetap saja, jangan berlebihan." Tangan Sehun menjauh dari kulit putih yang terasa begitu lembut ditangannya. Bohong kalau Sehun tidak merasakan perasaan itu, ia yakin jika darahnya berdesir kencang setelah sekian lama tdak bersentuhan dengan Luhan.

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada Yifan gege nanti."

Suasana kembali diselimuti keheningan. Semakin sunyi ketika hujan mulai mengguyur dengan begitu deras. Sepertinya ramalan cuaca tentang badai benar-benar akan terjadi.

"Aku sudah tidak punya pertanyaan lagi. Sekarang kau bisa menanyakan apapun padaku."

Awalnya Luhan bingung ingin menanyakan hal apa, namun teringat akan Yeri ia jadi penasaran, "Kenapa Yeri Noona tidak ikut bersama kalian kesini?"

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan bisnis barunya— _Pastry_. Lagipula, kami sudah bercerai."

Kedua manik mata serupa rusa itu membola terkejut. Jarinya sedikit bergetar pelan, "A-apa? apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau siap mendengarkan semua ceritaku?"

Luhan mengangguk patah-patah.

"Jangan menyela sebelum aku menyelesaikan."

Sekali lagi Luhan mengangguk.

"Dua bulan setelah pertunanganku degan Yeri, kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi—kami menikah. Dan dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan juga Yeri dinyatakan positif hamil. Namun kabar gembira itu seolah lenyap ketika Chanyeol membawa kabar yang mengejutkan untukku. Itu tentang Daehyun, bajingan brengsek yang pernah hampir membunuhmu. Motifnya sudah diketahui. Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatku terkejut, secara tak disangka Yeri terlibat di dalamnya. Dia adalah pelaku utama Lu.. Dia yang memerintahkan Daehyun untuk membunuhmu. Yeri mengakuinya, dia bilang jika dirimu dapat mengancam hubungan kami berdua.."

Luhan tak bisa lebih terkejut dari ini. Yang benar saja Yeri setega itu? Luhan tetap diam, tak berniat menyela ucapan Sehun.

"—Polisi menemukan apartement tempat Daehyun tinggal. Disana ada ponsel berisi _chat_ nya dengan Yeri, log panggilan, dan bukti transfer sejumlah uang. Keadilan tetap harus ditegakkan. Yeri terpaksa harus menjalani sembilan bulan masa kandungan di sel. Dia begitu terpukul dan akupun begitu. Tapi dia tetap ingin mempertahankan bayi kami. Dia bilang dia sangat menyesal, aku jadi tak sampai hati. Kegigihannya untuk tetap terlihat kuat meski karirnya hancur dan mendapat banyak celaan dari orang-orang membuatku begitu menghormati Yeri. Setelah dia melahirkan Ziyu aku menerima surat gugatan cerai darinya. Aku berkata jika aku baik-baik saja dan aku bermaksud mengajak Yeri untuk memulai semua hal dari awal. Namun dia memaksa dengan alasan jika ia tak sanggup lagi menjalani kehidupannya yang seperti itu. Akhirnya kami bercerai dan aku membelikan sebuah rumah yang jauh dari Seoul untuknya. Sampai sekarang aku masih berhubungan baik dengan Yeri. Bahkan beberapa bulan sekali aku dan Ziyu akan mengunjungi Yeri bersama—

—Beberapa bulan setelah kepergianmu, Yifan hyung kembali ke Korea. Beruntung aku mendapatkan kontak Yifan hyung yang baru dari David hyung. Aku menceritakan semuanya. Dia tiba di Seoul beberapa hari setelah kutelpon. Kupikir dia akan mencaci maki atau memukul wajahku. Tapi diluar dugaan, dia bahkan berniat menyelesaikan semuanya dengan jalur dingin tanpa kekerasan. Yeri divonis hukuman penjara lima tahun dengan denda sebesar dua puluh juta won."

Sejenak Sehun menyesap tehnya, kedua mata setajam elang itu menatap pantulan wajahnya dari kaca besar yang mengarah pada balkon.

"—Yeri harus membayar uang kompensasi pada Yifan. Semestinya Yifan dapat mengajukan protes karena ini merupakan kasus pembunuhan berencana. Namun Yifan mengatakan semuanya tak perlu ditindaklanjuti. Cukup membiarkan Yeri dipenjara selama lima tahun dan mendapatkan pelayanan masyarakat setelah Yeri keluar dari tahanan. Dan sekarang beginilah aku, seorang duda beranak satu." Sehun meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong, "—Nah, sekarang kau bisa menyela ceritaku tadi."

Bibir kecil Luhan membuka dan menutup seperti ikan yang kehabisan napas. Mungkin sangking tak tau apa yang harus dikatakan. Dua detik kemudian bibir itu mengucapkan sepenggal kalimat, "Yifan ge bahkan tidak memberitaukan masalah ini padaku?!"

"Dia tidak memberitaunya?" Sehun bertanya tak yakin. Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Mungkin karena dia tidak ingin kau merasa terbebani." Sehun tau betul jika Yifan sangat menyayangi Luhan. Dan bagi Yifan hal seperti itu tak cukup pantas untuk kembali diungkit ke permukaan setelah Luhan sudah mulai melupakannya. Yifan hanya tidak ingin beban pikiran Luhan bertambah dan malah berakibat buruk kedepannya.

"Tetap saja aku merasa kecewa. Dan soal Ziyu, apakah tidak apa-apa jika dia tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang ibunya?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan padanya secara bertahap mengikuti perkembangan umurnya. Kurasa Ziyu akan baik-baik saja, dia tak pernah mengeluh karena Mommy-nya tak ada di apartement. Dia sudah terbiasa."

"Aku turut merasa kasihan pada Ziyu. Dia sebenarnya sangat lucu dan ceria."

"Berminat menjadi pengganti Yeri?" Sehun melontarkan pertanyaan itu hanya sebagai gurauan semata, namun sepertinya Luhan menanggapi hal itu dengan serius.

"A-apa?!" pipi chubby yang tak pernah berubah sejak enam tahun lalu itu kembali merona. Sehun suka melihatnya, Luhan seperti bunga sakura yang baru mekar ketika sepasang pipinya dihiasi rona kemerahan.

"Aku bercada. Tapi jika kau menganggapnya serius aku tak keberatan."

Perkataan Sehun membuat bibir _kissable_ Luhan memberengut imut. Jari-jari kecilnya hendak meraih cangkir teh karena tenggorokannya tiba-tiba merasa haus. Namun gerakan itu dihentikan oleh Sehun. Luhan bisa merasakan kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh ketika jari besar Sehun membungkus jari-jarinya yang kecil.

"S..sehun.."

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sehun berdiri dan menarik tangan Luhan. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dan botol berukuran sama dari dalam kantung coat birunya yang tergantung di dinding.

Luhan semakin gugup ketika Sehun membawa tubuh mereka berdua masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Luhan.

"S..sehun, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Luhan menjilat bibirnya gugup. Ia hanya diam ketika Sehun sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Kini mereka berdua memposisikan tubuh di depan cermin hingga dapat saling melihat wajah satu sama lain.

Kedua tangan Sehun melingkar di depan pinggang kecil Luhan. Satu tangannya memegang sebuah botol berwarna putih.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat benda ini di toko perhiasan kemarin. Kupikir ini sangat cantik. Aku berniat membelikannya untuk Yeri sebagai oleh-oleh. Tapi tanpa disangka aku berakhir disini, bersamamu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberikannya padamu."

Mata rusa Luhan menatap sepasang anting sederhana dengan permata kecil berwarna safir di tengahnya. Sangat menawan dan indah. Tanpa sadar jarinya mengusap permukaan anting tersebut.

"B..bagaimana dengan Yeri noona? Bukankah kau ingin memberikan ini padanya?" ucap Luhan pelan, setengah berbisik.

"Aku bisa membelikan oleh-oleh yang lain untuknya. Anting-anting ini kurasa akan sangat cocok denganmu. Kau keberatan?"

Luhan menggeleng mentap. Ia sungguh bahagia ketika Sehun memberikan hadiah yang indah meski itu awalnya ditujukan sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Yeri. Namun yang membuatnya tersanjung adalah Sehun lebih mengutamakan dirinya ketimbang Yeri.

"T..tapi aku tidak punya lubang telinga.."

"Kita akan membuatnya. Dan aku akan bertanya sekali lagi, apa kau keberatan?"

Luhan kembali menggeleng.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Luhan. Matanya menatap Sehun yang tersenyum tipis dari pantulan cermin.

"Mungkin akan sakit. Kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku untuk menahan rasa sakitnya."

Luhan mengiyakan. Ia menurut ketika Sehun meminta agar tubuh Luhan berbalik menghadapnya. Kedua tangah Luhan dilingkarkan pada leher jenjang Sehun untuk meredam rasa sakit yang mungkin akan ditimbulkan.

Sehun sudah bersiap dengan penindik telinga dan botol alcohol di tangannya. Ia menuangkan bberapa tetes di kapas dan mengusapkannya pelan ke telinga kiri Luhan.

"Emh.." Lenguhan pelan itu meluncur pelan dari bibir penuh Luhan saat merasakan dingin menyambangi kulitnya yang sensitif.

"Mungkin ini akan sakit Lu, bertahanlah sebentar." Kedua tangan Sehun mulai bekerja di telinga Luhan.

Ketika rasa ngilu pertama kali ia rasakan, Luhan berteriak kecil akibat kesakitan.

"Angh! Emh..." Luhan menggigit bibirnya sekuat yang ia bisa sementara kedua lengannya melingkar semakin erat di leher Sehun. Nafas beratnya menerpa permukaan leher sang pria dominan.

"Sudah selesai, maaf jika itu menyakitimu."

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan menghadap kearah cermin. Memantulkan bayangan Luhan yang kini sudah tersemat sebuah anting sederhana namun anggun di telinga kirinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat indah." Bisikan Sehun di telinganya membuat Luhan tersipu. Jari telunjuknya mengusap pelan daun telinga yang terasa sedikit membengkak.

"Terimakasih Sehun.."

"Tak perlu. Aku memberikannya karena aku ingin. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah pertemuan kita setelah enam tahun tak bertemu." Sehun tersenyum. Bibirnya tergoda untuk mengecup leher putih di depannya. Rasa lembut yang pertama kali ia cecap membuat Sehun semakin berani, kecupan itu berubah semakin intens dan tanpa jeda.

"Engh.. Se-hun.. apa yang—akh!" punggung kecil Luhan membentur dinding kamar mandi ketika tangan besar Sehun mendorongnya. Bibir Sehun semakin gencar mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Luhan, kecuali bibir. Mungkin pria itu masih sedikit ragu.

Gerakan Sehun terhenti. Membiarkan mereka berbagi napas karena jarak wajah yang hampir tak bersisa. Sehun terengah, kedua manik tajamnya melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah.

"Aku merindukanmu.." bisik Sehun pelan, "—Kau tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya merindukan orang yang setiap malam selalu datang dalam mimpiku. Mengacaukan pola hidup sempurna yang sudah kubangun. Kau mengubah segalanya Luhan. Kau mengubah hidupku." Sehun memberikan satu kecupan di pelipis Luhan.

"Aku mengerti, karena akupun begitu.."

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi?"

"Karena aku tak punya hak untuk bersamamu."

"Tapi sekarang kau punya." Satu lagi kecupan dalam mendarat di dahi.

"Bisakah?"Luhan berbisik, kepalanya sedikit mendongak hingga bibir keduanya saling bergesekan saat Luhan berbicara.

"Mau mencobanya?"

"Aku takut.."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia tau jika hati yang tersakiti tak akan serta merta dengan mudah menyembuhkan lukanya. Dan mengulang kembali apa yang pernah terjadi pun tak bisa diputuskan begitu saja. Bisa jadi akan memiliki ending yang sama. Saling menyakiti atau hanya salah satu yang tersakiti. Begitupun dengan Luhan, pria itu takut mengulang kembali masa lalu. Luhan takut ditinggalkan.

"Aku juga. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba kan?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Kedua matanya terpejam ketika merasakan bibir dingin Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. Mengecup lembut, kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan yang menuntut.

Telapak tangan Sehun tak ingin tinggal diam. Bergerak ke dalam sweater rajut oversize abu-abu yang Luhan kenakan. Tubuh Luhan terlihat lebih kurus dari enam tahun yang lalu, pinggangnya semakin kecil dan tulang-tulang di tubuhnya semakin jelas di telapak tangan Sehun. Tentu saja dia khawatir, Luhan pasti tak menjaga pola makannya dengan baik.

"Kau semakin kurus.." Sehun melepaskan penyatuan bibir mereka.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk sekali, "Dan aku tidak menyukainya. Kau tidak memperhatikan pola makanmu." Ucapnya dengan nada tak senang.

"Maaf, beberapa tahun terakhir selera makanku menurun drastis." aku Luhan. Bibir penuh dengan belahan tipis di tengahnya berinisiatif mengajak bibir Sehun kembali saling memagut. Dan Sehun tak menolak.

Keduanya masih saling melumat dengan gerakan semakin intens. Sehun membawa tubuh keduanya keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menuju ke ranjang medium size milik Luhan.

"Engh.. ah.." Luhan melenguh pelan ketika tubuhnya dibaringkan di ranjang. Sehun dengan sigap ikut menjatuhkan diri untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah mereka mulai. Telapak tangannya kembali masuk ke dalam pakaian Luhan. Mengelus pelan kedua nipple kemerahan sang submissive hingga membuat pria yang lebih kecil menggelinjang nikmat.

Bibir tipis itu bergerak, mengecup perut datar Luhan, lalu turun hingga sampai pada _V line_ yang terlihat begitu sexy di matanya.

"Sehun.. emh.." suara serak itu membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Gerakannya yang sempat terhenti kini mulai kembali aktif. Tubuhnya dibawa naik untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan.

"Kau sangat indah.." satu kecupan dalam setelahnya menyambut bibir bengkak Luhan. Telapak tangan Sehun mengusap dahi Luhan yang mulai berkeringat, kemudian lengannya tak ragu untuk merengkuh pinggang kecil Luhan. Menyatukan tubuh mereka serapat mungkin seakan tak ingin berpisah.

"Ahh.. Se-hun.. ja—... engh!" Remasan kuat pada kesejatian Luhan membuat pria itu melengkungkan tubunya akibat friksi berlebihan hasil ciptaan sang pria dominan.

Suasana di kamar kecil Luhan terasa semakin panas. Bahkan hawa dingin dari hujan deras yang masih mengguyur tak berefek sama sekali .

Kedua manik bak rusa itu berkaca-kaca seolah menahan sesuatu. Jari-jari lentiknya mencengkram sprei ranjang yang tak lagi berbentuk.

Sehun nyaris membuka zipper celana Luhan ketika sekelebat pikiran melintas di otaknya. Apa benar mereka akan melakukan hal ini? Di satu sisi otaknya mengatakan bahwa melakukan ini dengan Luhan tidaklah salah. Ini kesempatan langka yang tidak boleh disia-siakan. Tapi sudut hatinya melarang tegas. Bagaimana jika kejadian enam tahun yang lalu kembali terulang? Meninggalkan Luhan setelah mereka melakukan penyatuan? Bukankah ini mungkin? Sehun pergi ke Belanda hanya untuk berlibur dan dia harus pulang beberapa hari lagi. Bukankah akan menyakiti Luhan jika mereka bercinta malam ini lalu esoknya Sehun pergi? Sehun tidak ingin membuat Luhan kecewa lagi.

"Sehun.. ada—apa?"Luhan berbisik lemah. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemas akibat rangsangan yang Sehun berikan.

Sehun segera bangkit dari posisinya, diikuti Luhan yang menatap pria di depannya bingung.

"Maaf Lu, aku—kita tidak bisa melakukan ini. Malam ini aku akan tidur di sofa, selamat malam."

"Se—.."

BLAM!

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan apa yang hendak ia ucapkan, pintu kamarnya bahkan sudah tertutup akibat ulah pria yang lebih tinggi. Luhan terdiam, mencoba berpikir apa yang salah dari kejadian tadi. Bukankah Sehun yang memulai ini, tapi kenapa pria itu mengakhirinya tanpa alasan yang jelas? Apa karena Sehun tiba-tiba teringat Yeri?

Luhan menunduk. Merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar buruk. Mungkin, sampai kapanpun Luhan hanya Sehun anggap sebagai pengganti Yeri.

Malam itu Luhan tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dengan rasa sakit di punggung akibat tidur di sofa. Namun penyebab utama bukanlah itu, ia mendengar sara gaduh berasal dari lantai dua. Sejenak Sehun melirik jam yang ada di dinding. Pukul 02.13 a.m waktu setempat. Masih terlalu pagi untuk menimbulkan bunyi gaduh yang bahkan sampai membangunkan tidurnya.

Namun ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat ia kenal, ia segera bangkit dan mengabaikan rasa kantuk yang sebenarnya masih begitu melekat. Ketika sampai di depan kamar Luhan, hal yang ia dapati adalah Zitao yang menatap dengan pandangan cemas dan Yifan yang masih mencoba membangunkan Luhan yang berteriak seperti orang tidak sadar. _Well_ , dia memang berteriak dalam tidurnya, sepertinya anak itu mimpi buruk.

"Luhan! Bangun!" Yifan masih mengguncangi tubuh Luhan. Sehun yang sudah bisa menguasai situasi mencoba mendekat dan bertanya pada Zitao.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mimpi buruk. Dua tahun belakangan, ini terjadi pada Luhan."

Sehun hendak membantu Yifan menyadarkan Luhan, namun Zitao menggenggam lengannya seraya menggeleng pelan, "—Hanya Yifan yang dapat menenangkan Luhan." Ucap Zitao lesu.

Dan Sehun mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Zitao melalui kata _'hanya Yifan'_. Ketika Luhan tersentak bangun, anak itu terisak dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Seluruh tubuh Luhan terlihat bergetar.

Dan Sehun tak bisa lebih terkejut ketika melihat Yifan melumat bibir Luhan, menciumnya dalam seperti dirinya mencium Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu. Anehnya Luhan hanya diam dan menutup mata, jari-jarinya meremas kemeja Yifan begitu erat seolah tak ingin di tinggalkan. Sementara Yifan menarik pinggang Luhan semakin merapat ke tubuh besarnya, menyalurkan kehangatan hingga mampu membuat tubuh Luhan tak lagi bergetar.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku akan menjelaskan tentang hal ini." Zitao menunduk seraya mendorong tubuh Sehun yang membatu—masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Kini Zitao dan Sehun duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu. Sesekali Sehun melirik tangga untuk menuju lantai dua, berharap Yifan segera turun dan ikut menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin seorang kakak melakukan itu pada adiknya sendiri? Terlebih lagi Yifan punya Zitao yang notabene adalah _istri_ nya sendiri! Namun Zitao nampak tak marah, bersikap seolah ia sudah sering melihat pemandangan itu. Tapi meski begitu, Sehun bersumpah ia melihat pancaran kesedihan dibalik wajah Zitao. Pria manis dengan bentuk bibir yang unik itu bahkan menundukkan kepala ketika melihat Yifan mencium Luhan seperti itu. Mungkin tidak ingin membuat hatinya sakit.

"Dua tahun sudah Luhan mengalami mimpi buruk seperti itu. Dan seperti yang aku katakan, hanya Yifan yang bisa menenangkannya." Zitao memulai dengan imbuhan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa seorang kakak melakukan hal seperti itu?! Apa Yifan punya _brother complex_ atau semacanya?" kalau boleh jujur Sehun geram juga. Rasanya tak rela jika Luhan harus dijamah oleh orang lain.

"Luhan tidak benar-benar melakukan itu. Dia melakukannya secara tidak sadar."

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Sehun berucap dengan tak yakin.

"Biasanya setelah itu Yifan akan menenangkan Luhan dalam dekapannya hingga Luhan merasa bisa ditinggal seorang diri. Yifan sering mendengar Luhan menggumamkan sesuatu ketika Yifan tengah memeluknya."

"Apa itu?"

"Meski itu lebih seperti gumaman, tapi Yifan masih bisa mendengarkannya.. _'Terimakasih Sehunie'._ Kata Yifan kalimat itu yang paling sering Luhan ucapkan."

DEG!

Sehun merasa hatinya begitu sakit.

"A-apa dia menganggap Yifan adalah—aku?"

Zitao mengedikkan bahu, "Mungkin. Tapi kupikir iya. Yifan pernah berkata jika Luhan tidak suka dicium oleh Yifan. Dan kurasa cukup aneh jika Luhan tiba-tiba diam saja ketika Yifan—yah, kau tau maksudku. Tak enak membicarakan suami sendiri mencium orang lain." Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir unik Zitao.

"Bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi? Apa Luhan sering berhalusinasi?"

"Tidak. Luhan menjalani hari-harinya seperti orang kebanyakan. Hal itu terjadi hanya ketika ia sedang mimpi buruk. Yifan pernah menawaran Luhan untuk pergi ke psikiater, tapi Luhan menolak dengan dalih ia tidak gila. Anak itu benar-benar."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi Zitao. Pasti akan sangat sakit melihat suamimu sendiri melakukan hal yang sepatutnya untuk diri sendiri harus rela dibagi dengan orang lain.

"Apa kau tidak merasa sakit melihat itu Zitao?"

"Awalnya sakit tentu saja—sangat menyesakkan. Dua tahun lalu, ketika melihat saat Luhan mendapatkan mimpi buruk pertamanya, anak itu menarik kerah baju Yifan dan mencium kakaknya sendiri. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku, kupikir saat itu Luhan sudah gila. Aku bahkan hampir pergi dari rumah ini dan bertengkar hebat dengan Yifan dikamar, tak ingin Zach mendengar. Tapi setelah Yifan menjelaskan semuanya, aku mulai tenang. Aku mengerti, tak boleh menjadi egois untuk diriku sendiri. Terutama ada Zach yang begitu kusayangi dan tidak mungkin untuk melihat kami berpisah. Jadi sejak saat itu, kupikir tak masalah selama Yifan maupun Luhan tidak melakukannya diluar batas wajar. Bahkan Luhan sering melupakan apa yang terjadi ketika di pagi hari. Dia mengaku tak ingat apapun. dia bilang dia hanya ingat jika dia mimpi buruk dan melihatmu, tapi ada kalanya dia sadar dan tau jika Yifan datang untuk membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk. Dia pikir dia berhalusinasi. Jujur saja aku cukup khawatir akan perkembangan mental Luhan."

Sehun mengusap pangkal hidungnya. Penjelasan Zitao membuat kepalanya pusing. Apakah separah itu efek tak adanya Sehun disamping Luhan? Namun halusinasi semacam itu tak mungkin ada begitu saja. Bisa jadi disebabkan oleh sesuatu.

"Apa Luhan mengonsumsi semacam obat-obatan belakangan ini?"

Zitao menggeleng pelan, "Aku memang pernah melihat Luhan sesekali meremas dadanya seperti orang kesakitan, tapi aku tak pernah melihat Luhan menyimpan obat ataupun mengonsumsinya."

"Aku takut itu semacam obat penenang atau anti depresan. Itu bisa berdampak buruk jika diminum tanpa dosis dokter." Asumsi Sehun. Kedua netranya menatap Yifan yang turun dari tangga dengan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan. Satu bagian kemejanya tampak basah akibat air mata Luhan.

"Luhan sudah _sadar._ Dan dia memanggil namamu sedari tadi." Yifan mendudukkan diri di samping Zitao, membawa pasangan hidupnya itu untuk menyandarkan kepala dibahu Yifan. Zitao tak menolak, kedua tangannya mengelus lengan kiri Yifan untuk menenangkan.

"Aku akan kesana." Ucap Sehun mantap.

"Pergilah, Luhan nampak kacau."

Sehun segera bangkit. Di balik langkahnya ia dapat mendengar Yifan yang menggumamkan kata _'maaf'_ dan di balas dengan ucapan _'aku baik-baik saja'_ oleh Zitao. Zitao benar-benar berhati lembut.

Sehun tersenyum tipis tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

.

Ketika Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan, ia mendapati pria itu tengah menuangkan banyak pil di telapak tangannya. Terang saja Sehun terkejut, ia tidak tau pil apa yang kini sudah Luhan tenggak tanpa air itu.

Dengan tergesa Sehun merampas botol pil yang Luhan pegang hingga membuat pria kecil di bawahnya terlonjak. Wajah Luhan terlihat begitu sembab dengan jejak air mata yang belum mengering, rambutnya terlihat berantakan dan bibirnya terlihat pucat. Sehun mencoba mengenali jenis obat yang kini ada di gengamannya diantara remang-remang lampu kamar.

"Kau minum _phenobarbital?_ " Sehun bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"S...sehun, kenapa k..kau tadi keluar? A..aku takut ditinggal sendiri.."

Sebenarnya Sehun hendak marah, namun melihat Luhan yang seperti kehilangan arah membuat ia tak tega. Sehun memilik merengkuh luhan dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia paksa wajah Luhan untuk menghadap wajahnya. Telapak tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk menepuk pipi Luhan dengan pelan.

"Yang barusan keluar tadi itu itu Yifan, kakakmu. Aku Sehun—Oh Sehun. Tidak bisakah kau membedakannya Luhan?"

Luhan terdiam ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengusap pipinya. "I..itu, kau tadi.. pergi—aku.. kau... Sehun..."

"Tenanglah.. Luhan, ini aku Oh Sehun. Dan dia itu kakakmu—Yifan."

"S..sehun?" telapak tangan Luhan menjulur, menelusuri lekuk wajah Sehun dengan perlahan.

"Ya, aku Sehun."

Tanpa bisa dicegah Luhan kembali mengeluarkan air matanya,"Sehun.." bisiknya diantara kesunyian.

"Hatiku sakit ketika melihatmu menganggap orang lain sebagai diriku. Kau hanya boleh mengingatku Lu, hanya aku."

Dengan cepat Sehun membuat tubuh kecil Luhan telentang dibawahnya. Ia melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar hingga membuat gigi keduanya saling berbenturan. Kedua tangan ia gunakan untuk menjelajah ke seluruh tubuh Luhan yang nampak mengkilap akibat keringat.

"Angh... Se..hun.. ahhh.." tubuh Luhan terhentak ketika Sehun menggigit salah satu tonjolan yang ada di dadanya.

Dengan tak sabaran Sehun melepas atasan Luhan yang terasa lembab. Ia semakin leluasa ketika mendapati tubuh bagian atas Luhan polos tanpa perlindungan.

"Engh.." kepala bersurai caramel Luhan melesak kedalam bantal akibat tak mampu menahan rangsangan yang Sehun berikan. Sementara jari-jarinya hanya bisa mencengkram sprei yang bahkan sudah terlihat sangat berantakan.

Sehun membuka celana Luhan hingga membuat tubuh di bawahnya benar-benar polos. Ia sempatkan mengusap keringat di dahi Luhan, kemudian mengecup bibir yang kini tak lagi pucat itu beberapa kali.

"Tatap aku dear.." Sehun membiarkan mata Luhan yang masih berkaca-kata menatap tepat kedalam manik matanya.

"Ap kau takut?" Luhan mengangguk samar.

"Kau ingin menghentikan ini?" dan satu gelengan tercipta.

"Aku membutuhkanmu.." bisik Luhan pelan.

"Kalau begitu jangan takut. Ada aku bersamamu." Sebuah lumatan dalam Sehun berikan sebagai penenang.

Ia berpindah posisi, mencoba menyiapkan Luhan. Ini merupakan kedua kalinya mereka bercinta, namun rasanya masih terasa asing dan menegangkan.

"Akh!" jeritan kecil lolos ketika kedua jari Sehun mencoba melonggarkan hole Luhan yang begitu sempit. Kedua jari Sehun membuat pola seperti menggunting agar lubang itu menjadi lebih fleksible untuk dimasuki oleh kesejatiannya nanti.

Sang submissive hanya bisa menggigit bibir menahan perih. Lengannya ia bawa untuk melingkar di leher Sehun.

"Sa..enggh... –kit.."

"Tenang baby, aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

Setelah selesai dengan persiapan, ia mulai membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga kedua anak adam itu terlihat polos.

Satu kecupan lagi, dan Sehun mengarahkan miliknya di depan hole Luhan. Masih ia ingat bagaimana ekspresi kesakitan yang Luhan tampilkan ketika pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Sebisa mungkin kali ini ia tidak akan membuat luhan merasa kesakitan.

"Nghhhhh..." Luhan mendengung panjang ketika seluruh kesejatian Sehun tertanam di lubangnya yang sempit.

Sehun berdesis pelan, menikmati bagaimana hangatnya ketika kesejatian yang ia miliki dibungkus oleh kehangatan dari lubang pria kecil dibawahnya. Sehun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya hingga membuat Luhan terhentak-hentak dan mendesah nikmat bercampur lenguhan kesakitan.

"Ah.. ah.. ah! -Hun.. emh.." kenikmatan diantara sakit yang Luhan rasakan mampu membuat ia melayang. Luhan pasrah ketika Sehun mengangkat tubuh kecilnya untuk duduk di pangkuan Sehun. Kini keduanya berada di posisi duduk di ranjang dengan Luhan berada diatas Sehun. Luhan mendesah hebat ketika Sehun menaik turunkan pinggangnya dengan begitu cepat.

"Ah.. Luhan.. kau.. eng... nikmat.." desis Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan kenikmatan berlipat ketika mereka dalam posisi ini. Sehun dapat merasakan kesejatiannya menumbuk semakin dalam jika Luhan berada diatasnya.

"Ngaaahhh... ahhh.. Sehunie.. engh.." Seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Luhan hanya bisa menumpukan tangannya pada pundak Sehun. Ketika _sweet spot_ nya tak sengaja dikenai oleh Sehun, tubuhnya terasa hampir ambruk seketika. Namun Sehun masih setia menggerakkan badannya meski tau Luhan sudah nampak kelelahan.

Sehun merubah posisi, ia membiarkan Luhan tengkurap di ranjang. Karena tau kondisi Luhan yang sudah tak sanggup menopang tubuh, ia membantu dengan menahan perut Luhan agar Luhan tetap pada posisi menungging. Sehun kembali menusuk hole sempit itu dengan cepat, mencoba mencari kenikmatan baik untuk dirinya dan juga Luhan.

Satu tangan Sehun mengocok kesejatian Luhan yang sedari tadi terabaikan, membuat pria kecil dibawahnya hanya bisa meremas sprei dengan pasrah seraya mendesah hebat.

"Angghh... engh.. ah.. ah.. ahhhh..." Luhan mendesah keras ketika ia sampai pada puncaknya. Tak lagi dapat ia tahan, Luhan mungkin benar-benar akan ambruk jika saja Sehun tidak menahan berat tubuhnya menggunakan lengan.

Sementara Sehun belum mendapatkan titik kenikmatan, ia masih setia mengaduk lubang Luhan untuk memuaskan diri. Hingga beberapa menit setelahnya Sehun sampai pada klimaks. Membuat kedua insan itu mendesah bersamaan.

"Ahh.. Luhan!" Sehun menggeram dalam. Kenikmatan yang menyerang tubuhnya membuat ia melayang beberapa saat. Setelah merasa spermanya telah benar-benar tak bersisa, Sehun mencabut kesejatian miliknya dari lubang Luhan.

Si kecil melenguh pelan ketika mendapati kekosongan pada lubangnya. Sehun beralih membalik tubuh Luhan, kemudian merengkuhnya. Ia mengambil selimut dan membentangkannya untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

Ditatapnya mata rusa Luhan yang sudah begitu sayu akibat kelelahan.

Cup.

"Kau sangat cantik." Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir atas luhan. Kemudian berpindah pada bibir bawahnya, berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan dalam dan dibalas pelan oleh Luhan.

Sehun berhenti ketika tak lagi merasakan bibir Luhan ikut bergerak. Ia menjauhkan wajah, dan tersenyum tipis mendapati Luhan sudah tertidur dengan bibir sedikit terbuka seperti bayi.

Sekali lagi ia berikan kecupan pengantar tidur di bibir dan dahi luhan. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut menyusul ke alam mimpi, karena jujur saja tubuhnya masih begitu lelah.

"Jaljayo Luhan.." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Meski tak ada mentari namun cuaca terlihat cukup baik. Langit berwarna biru cerah tanpa awan dan pepohonan yang meranggas kembali terlihat segar sisa hujan deras semalaman. Bunyi burung-burung kecil yang jarang ditemui sayup-sayup terdengar, membuat sepasang mata indah bak rusa itu terbuka.

Bola mata berhiaskan binari itu membesar ketika mendapati mata sejam elang yang juga tengah menatapnya, "S..sehun?"

"Ya. Ini aku.." Sehun tersenyum manis. Ia memberikan satu _morning kiss_ di bibir merona Luhan.

Luhan yang masih mencoba menyerap apa yang terjadi mengerjabkan matanya. Ia melirik dirinya dan Sehun yang tidak mengenakan pakaian, tidur berdua di ranjang miliknya. "A..apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan dengan berbisik.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya? Coba kau ingat pelan-pelan.."

Luhan mencoba menggali kepingan memorinya secara perlahan. Dan ketika sekelebat kejadian tadi pagi melintas di ingatannya, pipinya menjadi merah padam.

"K..kita melakukannya." Ucap Luhan, lebih kepada sebuah pernyataan.

"Ya. Luhan, aku ingin bertanya denganmu tentang beberapa hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau menggunakan _phenobarbital?_ "

"D-darimana kau tau?"

"Kau lupa? Aku melihatmu meminumnya tadi pagi. Apa itu sesuai dosis dokter?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan mengakui.

"Kau meminum obat itu dengan takaran yang asal-asalan. Beruntung kau tidak overdosis. Bagaimana kau bisa merahasiakan ini dari gegemu sendiri?!" Sehun mendengus kesal.

"M..maaf, a..aku tidak ingin merepotkan gege dan Zitao.."

"Luhan.. Kalau kau diam-diam seperti ini kau akan benar-benar merepotkan Zitao dan Yifan. Penggunaan obat tanpa takaran yang tepat bisa-bisa malah membahayakan dirimu." Jari-jari Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

"A..aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya—aku hanya tidak mengerti cara menangkan jantungku yang terkadang seperti mau meledak. Rasanya sesak sekali."

"Apa kau ingat siapa yang menenangkanmu ketika kau terbangun dari mimpi buruk?"

"Aku tidak ingat. Tapi Zitao bilang aku sering mimpi buruk dan Yifan gege akan memelukku. Terkadang apa yang kuingat terasa abu-abu. Ketika aku sadar aku akan berada dalam pelukan Yifan gege dalam keadaan tubuhku begitu lemas dan tengah menangis. Dan saat gege sudah pergi, aku minum beberapa pil itu agar aku bisa tidur kembali."

Ternyata Zitao tidak menceritakan soal ciuman itu. Sehun pun sepertinya juga akan merahasiakan ini, bagaimanapun Luhan bisa saja marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah minum obat itu lagi." Perintah Sehun tegas.

"T-tapi bagaimana jika lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak dengan keras, rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan.."

"Aku akan membantumu.." telapak tangan Sehun berhenti tepat di depan dada kiri Luhan. Ia bisa merasakan sumber kehidupan pria kecil di depannya berdetak lembut dan menenangkan. Sehun menyukainya.

"B..bagaimana? kau tidak selamanya ada di sini Sehunie.." tatapan Luhan menyayu. Jari-jari kecilnya meremas selimut dengan kuat.

"Maka dari itu ikutlah denganku. Jadilah ibu dari Ziyu.."

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Menenangkanmu saat mimpi buruk itu datang, menenangkan jantungmu ketika berdebar terlalu keras—aku akan melindungimu. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kejadian masa lalu terulang kembali. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja setelah kita bercinta.."

"Sehun tapi—"

Cup.

Luhan terdiam ketika bibirnya dikecup oleh Sehun.

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya Lu.. kau tak perlu khawatir.."

"Bagaimana dengan gege?"

"Aku akan meminta persetujuannya dan juga Zitao. Kau akan ikut aku kembali ke Korea. Lagipula kurasa Ziyu tidak akan keberatan, toh dia menyukaimu."

"Tapi aku akan merindukan Yifan gege nantinya.."

"Tenang saja, kita bisa berkunjung kesini kapanpun kau mau. Jadi, bagaimana?" Sehun memberi penawaran. Cukup was-was menunggu jawaban apa yang sekiranya akan Luhan berikan.

"Aku mau.." jawab Luhan disertai senyum manis.

"Syukurlah.." Sehun ikut tersenyum. Ia mengecup bibir Luhan beberapa kali. Dihirupnya aroma lembut yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu dari ceruk leher Luhan.

Sehun kembali menatap wajah Luhan,

"Luhan, _with this hand—I will lift your sorrows.. your cup will never empty—for I will be your wine.. with this candle—I will light your way in darkness.. with this earrings_ —..." Sehun mengusap pelan telinga kiri Luhan yang dihiasi anting sederhana dengan permata safir biru diatasnya.

"— _I ask you to be mine_.."

Luhan benar-benar tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia terharu meski lamaran dengan kata-kata picisan seusai bercinta adalah salah satu hal konyol yang tak pernah ia bayangan. Namun pada akhirnya ia tetap mengangguk.

" _Yes. I do_.." Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih.. dan maaf untuk lilinnya, aku tidak mempersiapkan itu." Ucap Sehun. Dan Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan bernada gurauan dari pria tampan di depannya.

"Dasar tukang gombal.."

Kedua bibir itu saling mendekat untuk mempertemukan permukaan satu sama lain. Keduanya saling melumat dengan tempo yang begitu pelan, seolah ingin menikmati rasa dari bibir sang lawan. Luhan melenguh ketika Sehun mulai meraba pinggang kecilnya. Menciptakan pola acak hingga mampu membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Lumatan bibir itu berubah semakin panas, Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan hingga tubuh polos keduanya menempel seperti lem yang mengakibatkan bagian selatan masing-masing saling bergesekan.

"Mmmhh..." Luhan mendesah lembut membuat Sehun semakin berani untuk meraba kulit sehalus bayi milik Luhan. Seolah tak ingin berhenti, bibir tipis sehun masih setia mengaduk rongga hangat Luhan yang pasrah dibawah kendalinya.

CKLEK!

"Dadyyyyyy.. kapan kita pullllll—anggg..?"

Sehun dan Luhan terkejut mendengar suara cempreng yang perlahan-lahan memelan diakhir kalimatnya berasal dari depan pintu kamar. Mereka segera memutuskan ciuman dan menjauh satu sama lain. Di ambang pintu terlihat Ziyu menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan polos tak mengerti, sementara tangan kecilnya digenggam oleh tangan besar seorang pria dewasa yang memasang pandangan seperti tengah melihat hantu.

Itu Yifan dan Ziyu.

 _Oh crap!_

Kenapa pula dia lupa mengunci pintu?!

.

.

.

 _Bukankah benar? Tuhan itu adil pada setiap makhluknya. Dia akan memberikan yang terbaik dengan cara-Nya sendiri. Jangan pernah takut untuk melepaskan. Tak ada yang tau kedepannya akan bagaimana roda takdir membawa. Percaya bahwa kebahagiaan yang terbaik adalah ketika kau ikhlas merelakan._

– _Because I'm Not Perfect (2017)_

 _._

 _This life is a choice._

 _Whatever makes you sad, leave it._

 _And, whatever makes you smile, hold it._

 _-Unknown._

.

END

.

.

.

—Puisi lamaran yang disebutkan Sehun diambil dari film "Corpse Bride". Hanya kata _"ring"_ diganti menjadi _"earrings"—_

Huhuhu~ akhirnya END beneran. Terimakasih buat readersdeul yang setia ama ff abal-abal ini. Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau review, faf and follow. Author sangat berterimakasih.

Mungkin chapter 1-7 BINP akan saya _replace_ karena pas saya baca ulang kok jelek banget dan juga ada beberapa kesalahan konsep cerita, hehehe..

Endingnya garing? Biarin biar krenyes :p

Gue ga pinter bikin NC. Kalo ga hot bacanya sambil jemuran dibawah matahari aja *lol.

Well, cerita diatas hanya fiktif ya, namanya juga fanfiction. Jadi kalo ada yang ngawur ato ga nyambung maklumin aja. Atau kalau ada yang salah dan kurang berkenan mungkin bisa dikoreksi.

Dan untuk lama masa tahanan di Korea itu saya kurang tau pasti. Soalnya KUHP (yang digunakan Indonesia) sama _Criminal Code of The Republic of Korea_ (CC) itu sistemnya mutlak beda. Kalo di Indonesia, pembunuhan berencana akan dijerat dengan pasal 340. Vonisnya bisa pidana mati, penjara seumur hidup, atau selama waktu tertentu, penjara paling lama 20 tahun.

Aku ga ngerti kalo di Korea sih, cumah pas ga sengaja searching ada baca kasusnya Daesung Big Bang yang pernah terlibat kecelakaan. Kalo di Korea, "uang darah" atau uang ganti rugi buat keluarga korban itu berlaku dan dipandang sebagai tanda penyesalan, bisa juga untuk mengurangi masa hukuman. Jadi saya buat Yeri gitu aja ya, lagipula kan si Lulu ga sampe metong. Yeri hamil di penjara dan masa hukumannya kurang lebih 5 tahun (sebenernya bisa lebih tapi udah bayar duit kompensasi). Yeri keluar dari penjara saat umur Ziyu udah 4 tahun (setelah masa menyusui Ziyu habis, hak asuh anak jatuh pada Sehun). Jadi itu cukup kan buat perbandingan umur Ziyu? Umur Ziyu itu kurang lebih 5 taun ya. Jujur aku ga terlalu bisa bikin jarak perbandingan umur kaya gini. Bikin mumet.

Itu tentang pasal dsb, meskipun saya mantan anak LCC Kebangsaan, tapi ga luput dari kesalahan. Tolong dikoreksi kalo ada yang tidak tepat.

Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca BINP. Sampai ketemu di cerita-cerita baru selanjutnya ;)

Walaupun udah chap terakhir tapi tetep review ya, kalian mungkin bisa ceritain kesan dan pesan tentang cerita ini, atau kalau ada yang janggal dan tidak mengerti bisa nanya. Jadiii, tolong review buat last chapter yahh...

Tetap cintai HUNHAN~

I Love You gengsss~

.

.

 _Chryssans289_

 _30/06/2017_


End file.
